Subjective Assessment
by Emily Bright
Summary: Série d'OS suivant en lien avec la fiction 'Objective Data' - Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik et se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour, je n'avais pas prévu de traduire les autres parties, mais vous m'avez convaincus ! Voilà donc le premier chapitre de Subjective Assessment. Les chapitres étant relativement courts et nombreux (38), j'en posterais un par jour. Et oui, vous n'aurez plus à attendr semaines entre deux chapitres ^^ J'espère que cette série de OS vous plaira autant que la première !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** :

T minus 124 days 5 hours 23 minutes

« Il ne va pas te mordre. » L'amadoua Jim.

Senik observait le gant comme s'il analysait une équation mathématique complexe. « Je suis conscient qu'il fait à partir de matériel récréatif et qu'il n'est pas capable de mastication. Je ne comprends pas son but. »

« Tu dois attraper la balle avec. » Déclara Jim. « Tu es gaucher ou droitier ? »

« En plus d'être parfaitement symétrique, les Vulcains sont ambidextres. » Répondit Senik.

Jim leva les yeux. « Bien. Eh bien, je prends le gant de gaucher, et tu prend le droitier. Mets la main dedans et tiens-le. »

Senik s'excuta et regarda Jim s'éloigner de quelques pas pour activer la cage des frappeurs autour d'eux.

« Il te suffit de garder les yeux sur la balle. » Lui apprit Jim, avant de lancer la balle vers lui dans un mouvement doux. Balle qui finit par frapper le garçon à l'épaule.

Senik fixa Jim, sans prendre la peine de ramasser la balle à ses pieds.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas attraper ? » Demanda Jim.

« Vos instructions étaient de garder les yeux sur la balle. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des règles supplémentaires à ce jeu. »

Jim tourna la tête vers Spock qui se prélassait sous un arbre, observant l'échange. Se prélasser était un mauvais choix, Jim n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un assis aussi raidement dans l'herbe. « Tu te joins à nous ? » Demanda-t-il, toujours ennuyé que Spock lui ait assuré que la sortie de groupe serait une bonne chose avant de rapidement l'abandonner avec Senik.

Spock déplia ses longues jambes et se rapprocha obligeamment. « Peut-être que Senik sera plus à l'aise avec l'apprentissage de l'utilisation de la batte. » *****

Les sourcils de Jim tirèrent vers le haut. « Tu te portes volontaire ? »

Spock hocha simplement la tête.

Senik regarda le sac de matériel de sport que Jim avait emmené avec lui dans le parc. « Je ne savais pas que les animaux étaient impliqués dans ce sport. »

Jim sourit. « C'est un bâton, pas une chauve-souris. » Expliqua-t-il en ouvrant le sac et sortant une batte de baseball en boix qu'il tendit à Spock. Le Vulcain en saisit habilement la base et fit un mouvement avec dans l'air.

« C'est une question de physique simple. » Dit Spock à Senik.

Jim les observa, se méfiant de la connaissance de Spock en baseball. Il lui lança une balle lente et le Vulcain la renvoya facilement derrière lui d'un coup. Senik hocha pensivement la tête et pris la batte de son cousin qui recula ensuite pour prendre place à côté de Jim.

« J'ai passé un semestre dans une école Terrestre au cours dune mission diplomatique de mon père. L'éducation physique était obligatoire. » Dit Spock avant que Jim ne demande.

« En quoi est-ce que tu n'es pas bon ? » Demanda Jim avec ironie.

« La peinture. » Admis Spock. « La plupart des formes de danse. »

« Super, nous irons danser la prochaine fois. Je ne veux pas que Senik pense que tu es meilleur en tout. » Déclara Jim.

Il lança une autre balle lente en direction de Senik et s'écarta vivement quand la balle revint brusquement vers sa tête.

« Eh ! » Cria-t-il quand la balle siffla à sa droite. « Regardes par là, tu n'es pas censé me viser. »

Senik cligna des yeux avec confusion. « Cadet Kirk, vous m'avez demandé de vous renvoyer la balle lors de l'exercice précedent, donc j'ai supposé que les règles étaient les mêmes. »

Jim soupira, puis sourit. Il se doutait bien que le baseball ne deviendrait jamais le prochain grand sport Vulcain.

* * *

 **Batte** : le mot en anglais s'écrit ''bat'', ce qui veut aussi dire ''chauve-souris'', d'où la confusion de Senik. Difficile à traduire en français ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Hello ! J'ai été hier agréablement surprise de l'accueil réservé au premier OS, je ne m'y attendais pas. Merci à vous tous, lecteurs anonymes et ceux ayant laissé un message :) Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre aujourd'hui, ayant des amis tout le week-end à la maison, mais je le ferais demain dans la soirée je le pense ! Bisous à tous, et bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** :

T minus 97 days 19 hours 42 minutes

Lorsque Spock revint chez lui après le travail, il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la voix de Jim quelque part dans la maison.

« … jusqu'à l'obtention du diplôme, mais c'est dans à peine quelques mois. » Retentit la voix de l'humain.

« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin d'attendre aussi longtemps. » Répondit une voix familière, obligeant Spock à renoncer à enlever ses bottes, et à se diriger directement vers le salon où Jim était penché sur une console de communication. « Que faîtes-vous pour Thanksgiving ? »

« Je ne sais pas vous – oh eh Spock, tu arrives juste à temps. » Dit Jim en se retournant, une expression non-identifiable sur le visage. « Regardes qui m'a appelé. »

Spock regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Jim pour voir Amanda Grayson s'agitant derrière l'écran. « Bonjour, mon chéri. »

« Mère, c'est agréable de vous voir. » Dit Spock, une touche d'anxiété illogique se faisant sentir.

« J'ai décidé qu'il était enfin temps de parler au jeune homme qui monopolise ton temps. » Déclara Amanda chaleureusement. « Tu n'as pas mentionné que Jim était un cadet prometteur. »

Sa mère était une linguiste qualifié, la femme d'un ambassadeur, et incroyablement habile pour dire des choses sans trop en dire. Même Spock pouvait interpréter clairement cette déclaration.

 _Tu ne m'as pas appelé. J'ai découvert ce qui se passait et été forcé de prendre les choses en mains. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fréquentes un étudiant ?_

Spock tressaillit visiblement devannt la réprimande voilée alors que sa mère continuait.

« Je disais justement à Jim que ton père et moi n'étions pas revenu sur Terre depuis ton obtention de diplôme, et qu'il était temps que nous te rendions visite. »

Spock dût étouffer l'envie de souligner qu'il n'y avait rien qui nécessitait une visite immédiate sur Terre, qu'il n'y avait pas d'intervalles régulières qui indiqueraient une visite imminente ou en retard. Le sentiment de malaise illogique pulsant à travers ses côtes se déplaça pour s'enrouler autour de son estomac alors qu'il croisait le regard bleuté et inquiet de Jim.

« Etes-vous libre pour Thanksgiving, Jim ? » Demanda Amanda.

Jim observa Spock un moment, puis se tourna vers l'écran, souriant doucement.

« Je n'ai rien de prévu. J'aimerais vous rencontrer, vous et votre époux. »

Amanda lui rendit son sourire avec chaleur et authenticité. « Formidable. Nous devrions être là d'ici une semaine. Spock, nous t'enverrons une message avec les détails de notre arrivée. »

Spock la salua à la manière Vulcaine, et Jim lui fit un joyeux signe d'au revoir.

Dès que l'écran devint noir, Jim se leva et se tourna vers Spock. Ils se fixèrent avec le même regard impénétrable.

« Eh bien, ça sera amusant. » Déclara Jim.

Que cette déclaration soit une hyperbole, du sarcasme, la vérité ou un mensonge à peine dissimulé, Spock ne le demanda jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour ! Comme vous allez le voir, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents. En fait, certains OS s'étalent sur deux ou plusieurs chapitres, alors j'ai décidé de les réunir pour que vous n'aillez pas attendre trop longtemps pour des chapitres trop courts ! Certains m'ont demandé quand se passerait la rencontre entre Jim et les parents de Spock, elle arrivera dans deux jours promis :) En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** :

T minus 94 days 10 hours 53 minutes

Pour la première fois en deux semaines, Spock et Senik rompirent le jeûne matinal sans la présence de leur humain.

« Où est Jim ? » Demanda Senik. C'était une règle sociale désormais habituelle venant du garçon qui appelait James Kirk _Jim_ , que lorsque celui-ci n'était pas présent. Ce qui arrivait rarement.

Spock reposa son thé en expirant doucement.

« Il est rentré à son dortoir peu après que tu ne te sois retiré pour la soirée. » Dit-il sans se soucier de développer.

Senik ne pouvait être dissuadé facilement. « Ce comportement est irrégulier. Quel est l'instigateur de ce changement ? »

Spock plissa les yeux, suspectant Senik de, peut-être, procéder à une autre analyse secrète de ses choix de vie. « Inconnu. »

« Avez-vous un argument ? » Demanda Senik. « J'ai lu dans de nombreux textes que les relations humaines rencontrent souvent une inefficacité communicative, connue sous le nom de naissain matrimonial ou de querelle. La discorde relationnelle se produit souvent quand un ou les deux partenaires ne parvienne pas à décrire leurs – »

« C'était une simple divergence d'opinion. » Dit Spock, empruntant une phrase que sa mère utilisait parfois, lorsqu'elle et Sarek éprouvaient leurs propres moments d'inefficacité de communication. « Il pensait que ce serait préférable qu'il prenne du repos dans sa propre chambre. »

« Vous devez vous excuser. » Dit solenellement Senik.

Spock sentit une étincelle de gêne et tourna son attention vers les œufs brouillés dans son assiette. Il n'avait jamais pensé préparer un jour des œufs brouillés jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Jim. Il n'avait jamais imaginer beaucoup de choses avant Jim. Ce qui était sans doute le nœud du problème.

« Le point de désaccord ne t'impliquant pas, et ta présence n'ayant pas été constaté lors de l'échange verbal, je ne vois pas comment tu es arrivé à la conclusion que j'étais en faute. »

Senik se recula sur son siège, comme s'il était satisfait. « C'est la conclusion la plus logique. »

* * *

Jim était assis dans le bureau d'aide du Laboratoire de traitements de données Astrométriques, affalé sur son siège, essayant de lire les enquêtes planétaires des civilisations du Quadrant Alpha. Il était fatigué, à cause du manque de sommeil. Il était de mauvais humeur, à cause du manque de nourriture. Et il était frustré parce que les mots sur l'écran n'avaient aucun sens pour lui, les paroles échangées la veille détournant son attention d'eux.

 _ **\- Tu as honte de nous ?**_

 _ **\- Pas honte, non.**_

Avant qu'il ne puisse laisser ses souvenirs le hantaient à nouveau, l'objet de sa colère apparut à la porte du laboratoire.

Jim se détouna, reconnaissant son amant dans ses habits noirs d'instructeurs. Spock avait l'air tendu, les mains jointes derrières le dos.

« Bonjour. » Dit tout simplement Jim, ne bougeant pas.

« Jim. » Lui retourna-t-il en guise de salutation.

 **\- Jim, notre relation est la notre.**

 **\- C'est la notre, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un secret d'Etat. Je pense que je mérite au minimum d'être évoquer devant tes parents.**

 _ **\- Il n'y a pas de corrélation entre ta valeur et les sujets de conversations que j'ai avec mes parents. J'essayais de garder notre relation privée jusqu'au moment approprié.**_

 _ **\- Eh bien, nous ne voudrions pas boulverser ton calandrier prévu concernant cette relation. Peut-être pourrais-je savoir combien d'années je vais devoir attendre avant que tu ne commences à discuter avec mes amis, histoire d'être préparer. Ce sera avant ou après que tu m'ais permis de rentrer chez toi ? Je vais désormais devoir attendre comme chien dehors jusqu'à ce que Senik ou toi vous n'arriviez ?**_

« Je pensais que ton quart était terminé. » Dit Spock, maladroitement debout au milieu de la pièce, à plusieurs mètres du bureau d'aide.

« Ils m'ont demandé de rester deux heures de plus. » Répondit Jim.

« Je vois. » La voix profonde de Spock contenait une certaine émotion non-définie. « Puis-je revenir une fois ton quart terminé ? »

Jim fit un signe vers la pièce vide. « Dis ce que tu as à dire, je ne suis pas particulièrement occupé là. »

Spock regarda autour de lui et capitula. « Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses. » Déclara-t-il. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dis. »

 _ **\- Je suis pas satisfait par cette conversation.**_

 _ **\- Pas satisfait ? Eh bien, peut-être que nous devrions simplement y mettre fin.**_

 _ **\- Ce serait pour le mieux.**_

 _ **\- Bien !**_

Un silence étouffant s'installa et Spock fixa Jim attentivement, comme s'il essayer de déterminer son comportement grâce à des équations mathématiques complexes. Il finit par se diriger vers lui et s'approcher du bureau.

« Jim, en repensant à nos paroles de la nuit dernière, je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être mal interprété quelque chose – un grand nombre de chose – dans ce que tu as dit. Sommes-nous toujours engagés dans une relation amoureuse ? »

Jim cligna des yeux comme un hibou. « Oui, je pense. »

Spock laissa échapper une inspiration qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu. Spectacle étrange de la part de son petit-ami stoïque, pensa l'humain.

« Je ne voulais pas y mettre fin. » Dit doucement Jim. « Je voulais simplement du temps pour y réfléchir. »

« Tu as trouvé la séparation temporaire utile ? » Demanda Spock.

Les lèvres de Jim se retroussèrent. « Pas particulièrement. »

« Nous devrions peut-être essayer de communiquer à nouveau. » Suggéra Spock en espoir.

Jim eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête, et le Vulcain prit cela pour un encouragement pour commencer.

« Je comprends maintenant que ma réticence à parler à ma famille de notre relation était directement liée à mes propres attentes culturelles des relations formelles. Je ne voulais pas te présenter comme mon compagnon tant que nous nous étions pas entendus sur cet engagement. Nous sommes actuellement dans une période de parade nuptial, et la résiliation à ce stade est fréquent chez les humains. Si je devais faire face à la fin de notre relation, je voulais le faire en privé, ne pas décevoir mes parents. »

« Alors, tu ne voulais pas que tes parents le sachent si tu venais à te faire larguer. » Traduit Jim.

« Ce serait leur causer beaucoup d'anxiété. » Ajouta Spock. « Comme cela s'est passé la dernière fois. »

Jim fronça les sourcils, et se souvint de l'histoire que Spock lui avait un jour raconté sur un engagement d'enfance avec T'Pring, qui ne s'était finalement pas terminé devant l'autel. Un tel déshonneur pour un Vulcain.

« Si cette situation, ou mon manque d'attention envers tes besoins sociaux, t'ont blessé, je t'offres mes plus sincères excuses. Je suis prêt à rencontrer tes amis, car c'est important pour toi. » Dit Spock.

Son expression sincère fit culpabiliser Jim.

« Je dois moi aussi te demander pardon. » Déclara-t-il. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire toutes ses choses non plus. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait, et je ne devais pas m'attendre à ce que tu sois télépathe. » Devant le haussement de sourcils de Spock, Jim ajouta : « ou m'attendre à ce que tu utilises tes capacités de télépathe sur moi sans ma permission. »

« Tes excuses sont acceptés. » Dit Spock, les mains toujours croisées derrières le dos. « Je t'ai apporté un témoignage de ma sincérité. » Expliqua-t-il en montrant finalement ses mains, une petite boîte en bois au creu de ses paumes. « Ce serait un grand honneur si tu acceptais. »

Si Jim se mit à paniquer un moment, il estima que c'était justifié. Ça ressemblait fortement à une de _ces petites boites_ , après tout. Jim tenta de faire abstraction de cette pensée et accepta la boite. Il ouvrit le couvercle pour trouver une clé en argent brillant, que les humaines utilisaient autrefois pour ouvrir et verrouiller les portes. Il regarda Spock, perplexe.

« C'est purement symbolique. J'ai supposé que tu apprécierais le sentiment. » Dit Spock, un soupçon d'incertitude dans la voix.

« Tu m'as donné la cclé de ta maison ? » Demanda Jim. Spock acquiesça.

Jim s'avança et attrapa Spock par le revers de son uniforme pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné.

« Tu es adorable. » Murmura-t-il.

Spock leva un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour ! Je sais que je n'ai répondu à aucun de vos commentaires, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'apprécies pas que vous laissiez un message, au contraire ! Etant donné que je poste tous les jours, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre à chacun de vos messages. Sachez, cependant, que je l'ai lis avec attention et qu'ils me font tous très plaisir ! Je vous adore :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** :

T minus 81 days 14 hours 21 minutes

Senik se tenait près de Jim, regardant les mouvements non-coordonnés du couteau alors qu'il mutilait un autre tubercule.

« Vous les coupez de manière inégale. Les morceaux ne cuieront pas à la même vitesse. » L'informa Senik à nouveau.

Jim se tourna vers Senik, brandissant le couteau vers lui, portant un tablier orange vif arborant un _Mr Good Looking is Cooking_ inexplicable sur le devant.

« Mon travail, ma façon. » L'informa Jim. « Même si ce n'est pas efficace et que c'est dégoûtant et qu'ils me haissent pour ça. »

Il se retourna et commença à couper vigoureusement les pommes de terres en morceaux légèrement plus symétriques.

« Une mauvaise découpe et une cuisson insuffisante des légumes et racines sont peu probable de créer une opinion négative de vous en conséquence. » Déclara Senik, en essayant de la rassurer. Il avait déduit que la futur visite des parents de Spock était à l'origine de niveau inhabituel d'anxiété de Jim. « Il s'agit simplement d'un plat d'accompagnement. »

Comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, Jim eut un demi-sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de Senik. Le garçon lissa immédiatement ses cheveux en arrière pour les rendre plus présentables, ce qui fit sourire un peu plus l'humain.

« Cela fait-il parti d'un repas traditionnel de Thanksgiving ? »Demanda Senik, observant Jim ajouter les morceaux de pommes de terre dans une casserole d'eau froide.

« Mhmmm … purée de pommes de terre. J'ai jamais vraiment eu de Thanksgiving traditionnel non plus, ce sera donc une expérience nouvelle pour nous deux. Tu penses que je dois mettre le beurre et le sel avant ou après la cuisson des pommes de terre ? » Demanda distraitement Jim, puis il haussa les épaules et alluma la plaque à induction. « Ma mère n'avait rien d'une cuisinière, elle comptait beaucoup sur le réplicateur. »

« Ce qui explique votre manque de compétences culinaires. » Reconnu Senik.

« Si tu ne sais pas faire de commentaires utiles, tais-toi. » Le prévint Jim.

Senik recula d'un demi-pas en arrière, pour que Jim puisse fouiller dans les armoires pour trouver des bols et des saladiers. Cinq minutes passèrent, et le garçon n'arrivait plus à garder le silence.

« Je pense que je me dois de souligner que – »

« Pas utile, Senik. » Prévint Jim une nouvelle fois, mettant de la farine dans une casserole.

« Je comprends que vous souhaitiez terminer cette initiative de manière indépendante, mais je pense qu'il est pertinent de vous informer que – »

« Tu ne sens pas quelque chose ? » Demanda soudain Jim.

« – votre plat cuit depuis déjà sept minutes. » L'informa Senik.

Jim laissa tomber le sac de farine et un nuage de poussière s'installa dans la cuisine. Il se précipita vers le four et sortit un plat fumant. Senik alluma immédiatement le système de ventilation d'urgence, échangeant rapidement l'air nuageux par de l'air plus pur.

« Je vous demande pardon. » Déclara Senik. « J'avais présumé que vos aptitudes en matière de préparation de repas seraient au moins suffisantes pour la cuisson, or vous avez décidé de servir un plat avec une quantité excessive de carbonne. »

Jim grogna et rougit. « Quelles sont les chances pour que la mère de Spock ne me déteste pas après un repas comme celui-ci là ? »

Senik fixa les restes calcinés de la cocotte, et fit quelques calculs mentaux. « Peut-être que vous devriez penser à élaborer une solution de rechange au repas traditionnel de Thanksgiving. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour ! Je préfère vous prévenir maintenant, juste au cas où, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster demain. J'ai l'état des lieux de mon appart à faire le matin, et les courses l'après-midi pour la rentrée. Je vais essayer de me trouver une heure pour traduire, mais je ne vous promets rien. Toutefois, je pense pouvoir trouver le temps pour répondre à vos commentaires dans la journée (chacun son tour évidemment ^^), donc attendez-vous à recevoir un petit message de ma part :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** :

T minus 81 days 13 hours 58 minutes

« Que tous les passagers arrrivant se dirigent vers la borne sept. Elok'a smirno pas Iwirtep pe'i. Sasashas sesh shases shashill. Motok pok tok tikik(tu Wik nok … »

Amanda se trouvait sur la plate-forme avec Sarek, appréciant les dialectes comme un maître violoniste remarquerait la qualité de l'instrument joué. Ce n'était pas une aptitude qu'elle perfectionnait encore, mais c'était comme le vélo, avait-elle dit une fois à son mari, bien qu'il n'ait pas tout à fait saisit la référence (les compétences Vulcaines en kinesthésiques étaient ce qu'elles étaient).

Elle repéra Spock un moment avant qu'il ne les voit. On aurait dit un rocher dans une rivière, tentant de les apercevoir parmis l'afflux de passagers.

 _Il semble si jeune_. Alors qu'elle pensait à lui, le regard de Spock trouva le sien et elle sourit doucement en guise de salutation. Ils firent quelques pas à travers le hall et se retrouvèrent, échangeant les salutations traditionnelles vulcaines.

« Tu sembles bien aller. » Dit Amanda, plus par habitude.

« Mon apparence n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé, il y a deux jours. » Répondit Spock, comme toujours. Sans demander, il prit leurs saces et les conduisit vers la sortie.

Habitué par la douce brusquerie de sa famille, Amanda interrompit le silence alors qu'ils étaient dans le véhicule de Spock, se dirigeant vers Sausalito. « Où est ton jeune homme ? »

« Il prépare le repas de Thanksgiving à la maison. » Déclara Spock.

Amanda haussa les sourcils. « Il cuisine ? Je n'ai pas fêté de Thanksgiving Terrien depuis ma rencontre avec ton père. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. »

Les lèvres de Spock firent la moue une seonde, une expression prise à son père lorsque celui-ci était mal à l'aise.

« Il est nerveux. » Déduisit Amanda.

Spock ne confirma pas, mais c'était tout aussi bien. Elle savait que les hommes Vulcains étaient doués pour interpréter les non-expressions.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait provoquer une telle réaction illogique. » Déclara enfin Sarek, pour rejoindre la conversation.

Amanda cacha un sourire derrière une main et posa l'autre sur son mari en un doux toucher. Les Vulcains avaient une mémoire eidétique, mais ils étaient parfois très sélectifs dans leurs souvenirs. Ça lui semblait être hier, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune femme, se cachant dans l'ombre de Sarek en se dirigeant vers une navette ayant Vulcain pour destination.

 _Bientôt, ils oublieront._

Le véhicule de transport s'arrêta dans une ruelle tranquille face à une maison entourée de buissons et d'arbres, lui donnant un aspect luxuriant, si étrange en comparaison du paysage stérile de Shi'Kahr. Spock ouvrit la voie, un de leurs bagages à la main, et était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, lorsque son jeune cousin lui sauta presque dessus, lui bloquant la porte.

« Toz'ot Sarek, Eziet Amanda, longue vie et prospérité. » Les accueillit Senik, ne faisant pas mine de bouger.

« Tu bloques la porte. » Souligna Spock.

« Le Cadet Kirk n'est pas prêt. » Déclara le garçon. « Il prépare encore le repas. »

« Ce n'est pas important. Mes parents auront l'occasion de se reposer. »

« D'après le Cadet Kirk, c'est de la plus grande importance qu'ils n'entrent pas avant le moment approprié. » Dit-il, relevant les épaules comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Spock utilise la force pour entrer.

« Peut-être devrions-nous prendre un moment pour analyser l'aménagement paysager utilisé ici. » Déclara Sarek, désignant la végétation menant à la maison.

Amanda et Spock levèrent un sourcil.

« Je m'intéresse à la flore tropical et aride. » Annonça-t-il sereinement en réponse, comme s'il prenait habituellement et régulièrement le temps de s'arrêter et de sentir les roses. Ce qui était un mensonge évidemment.

Spock hocha simplement la tête et Senik en profita pour ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Je vous demande pardon pour le comportement illogique de Senik. » Dit Spock, alors que lui et Sarek étaient penchés au-dessus d'un minuscule arbuste hybride en pleine floraison de fleurs d'oranger de la taille de boules de coton.

« Il n'y a eu aucune offense. Mon fils, il serait peut-être sage de ne pas interrompre ou prendre Mr Kirk au dépourvu. Les conséquences émotionnelles négatives peuvent souvent être facilement évités, lorsque l'on comprend la nature humaine. » Enonça sagement Sarek.

Cette fois, Amanda ne fit rien pour cacher son sourire. Quel homme sage elle avait épousé.

* * *

Après 7,3 minutes d'observation de la végétation dans la cour de Spock, Senik apparut enfun à côté de Sarek, annonçant qu'ils étaient les bienvenus dans la maison.

Jim se tenait dans la salle de séjour, les mains derrière le dos, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. Il était grand pour un humain, mais arrivait à peine au nez de Sarek. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient posés entre Sarek et Amanda, partout sauf sur eux, mais il était l'image même de la sérénité. Il les salua avec un Ta-al passable et une prononciation juste du salut Vulcain.

Sarek observait tranquillement alors que sa femme roucoulait sur Senik et faisait des suppositions illogiques quant à son gain de hauteur ('' _seulement quatres centimètres, Ezyet Amanda, une taille normale pour un garçon de mon âge'')_. Elle se tourna ensuite vers James Kirk et lui serra la main, en commentant l'agréable odeur de nourriture qui se dégageait dans la pièce (Sarek délecta une légère odeur de quinoa carbonisé, mais choisit de ne pas commenter à ce sujet). Ils avaient compris depuis longtemps les règles de bienséance humaines, mais n'avait jamais réussi à les reproduires. Ça faisait partie des talents d'Amanda.

« Je vous laisse vous reposer, Mme Grayson. » Déclara James Kirk. « Je suis sûr que nous pouvons garder la nourriture au chaud jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prête. »

« Absurde, James, et appelez-moi Amanda. » Dit-elle vivement.

« Alors, appelez-moi Jim. Seule ma mère m'appelle James, et seulement quand je l'ai mérité. » Plaisanta-t-il, et le rire de la femme remplit la salle.

« Laissez-moi juste passer d'autres vêtements. » Dit Amanda, prenant le bras de Sarek. « Je suis impatiente de voir ce que vous avez préparé pour nous. »

James Kirk se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique, et Spock prit leurs sacs pour avancer dans un couloir court menant à une première porte.

« Je crois que vous trouverez vos logements confortables. » Dit Spock.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de douter de ce dont tu peux nous fournir. » Déclara Sarek.

Spock hocha la tête, et quitta Sarek et Amanda pour mener leurs biens dans la chambre. Ils allaient rester seulement deux nuits, pas assez longtemps, mais Sarek devait intervenir dans un conflit Tellarite-Vulcain près de l'avant-poste minier Vulcain. Bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais dit, la présence de sa femme avait souvent été promus par des Abassadeurs Tellarites suspicieux. Amanda avait, ce qu'elle appellerait, un _don_ pour ces choses-là.

« Il a l'air tout à fait sympathique. » Réfléchit-elle tranquillement, en fouillant dans ses bagages. Sarek fredonnait simplement, se réservant son jugement.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis autour de la table décorée de plats colorés et aromatiques disposés d'une manière qu'Amanda avait présenté comme étant « le style de la famille. »

Sarek fixa le plat végétarien sur la table et leva un sourcil devant le bol que lui passa sa femme. « Je ne connais pas ce plat de Thanksgiving. Mr Kirk, comment l'appelez-vous ? »

« Chow mein. » Sourit James Kirk. « Juste comme ma mère aime le faire. »

« Fascinant. » Dit Sarej, acceptant un ''egg roll'' de la part de Spock. Le Vulcain connaissait certains plats humains, dont ceux que son épouse préférait.

Le dîner fut rempli de bavardages inhabituels pour le Vulcain. James Kirk et Amanda entonnèrent une conversation sur l'alpinisme, Spock et Sarek parlèrent longuement de l'intinéraire de l'Enterprise, et Senik était assis tranquillement, mangeant des raviolis chinois et observant le groupe. Sarek avait le sentiment étrange que le jeune garçon calculait la longueur de ses réponses.

À la fin du repas, Senik fit passer de curieuses confiseries avec des petits messages de papier à l'intérieur.

« Vous savez, Jim, » dit soudainement Amanda, « Je ne savais pas que les fortune cookies faisaient partie du repas de Thanksgiving. »

« C'est un fait peu connu. » Annonça-t-il solennellement. « Ils ont été incentés par des pélerins sur le Mayflower. »

« Oh, je dois l'avoir oublié. » Sourit-elle en clignant des yeux.

Sarek remit à plus tard l'interrogatoire sur l'expression si conspiratrice de sa femme et de l'humain, et regarda son propre message de papier.

 _Une catastrophe est à l'horizon._

Incompréhensible.

* * *

Avec le temps, apparurent plusieurs règles non-dites dans la demeure de Sarek.

Après que le demi-frère de Spock fut banni, le nom de Sybok ne fut plus jamais mentionné devant leur père.

Si la mère de Spock avait versé des larmes, personne n'avait commenté.

Quarante-sept heures s'étaient écoulés depuis le Dîner de Thanksgiving Improvisé (comme Jim l'avait surnommé), et ils étaient rassemblés sur une plate-forme dans la baie des navettes pour voir Sarek et Amanda repartir hors du système Xepsi.

« Je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré. » Déclara Amanda à Jim.

Amanda avait exprimé une certaine tendresse pour Jim à plusieurs reprises au cours de leur séjour. Bien que l'approbation parentale en soi était illogique, l'harmonie continue de son unité familiale avec l'ajout d'un partenaire potentiel eut un effet positif sur les perspectives d'avenir romantique de Spock.

Sarek s'avança et leva la main en un salut Vulcain. « Longue vie et prospérité, Mr Kirk. Je suis certain que vous trouverez un poste important dès votre première affectation à Starfleet. »

« Oui, je vous remercie, Ambassadeur. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous connaissez mon nom. » Le corrigea le Vulcain, et Jim sourit.

« Merci Sarek, bon voyage. »

Le Vulcain hocha la tête, et se tourna vers Spock et Senik auxquels il offrit l'adieu formel traditionnel avant d'entrer dans la navette sans un mot de plus, comme tous s'y attendaient.

Amanda ébouriffa les chevaux de Senik et lui demanda encore une fois s'il n'avait pas besoin de chandails qu'elle pourrait lui faire envoyer ( _''J'ai étudié les phénomènes météorologiques et climatiques en prévision de la prochain saison hivernale, Ezyet Amanda. Je suis certain que je me suis procuré suffisamment de vêtements''_ ). Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers Spock et posa ses mains délicates sur le col de sa chemise qu'elle lissa inutilement.

C'était une sorte de câlin, tout ce qu'Amanda se permettait maintenant qu'il était devenu adulte. Avant qu'il en comprenne l'envie, il passa ses bras sous les épaules de sa mère. Il l'entendit vaguement prendre une inspiration pour soupirer alors qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de lui. Quand il se recula, il y avait des larmes dans les yeux pétillants de sa mère.

« Tu as tellement grandi. » Songea-t-elle en essuyant discrètement ses joues.

Spock pencha la tête, considérant sa déclaration. « Comme je ne suis pas certain que le laps de temps entre vos deux dernières visites soit suffisant pour que nous puissions comparer ma croissance, je ne pense pas que cette déclaration soit correcte. Comme vous me l'avez souvent suggèré, je vais m'en remettre à votre bon jugement. »

Amanda eut un rire étranglé. « Tu as le sens de l'humour de ton père. »

« Les Vulcains ne plaisantent pas. » Lui rappela Spock.

« Non, mais peut-être mon fils le fait-il. » Dit-elle, levant encore une fois la main plus ajuster son col. « Essaye de le garder près de toi. » Chuchota-t-elle en gesticulant secrètement vers Jim. « Je pense qu'il peut être bon pour toi. »

Spock leva un sourcil, mais ne nia pas cette observation. « Comme vous le dîtes, mère. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage. »

« Au revoir, mon chéri. Soit prudent. » Sourit-elle et, avec un dernier signe, elle suivit Sarek dans la navette.

Les portes se fermèrent et Jim revint vers Spock, leurs mains se touchant et Senik se déclant pour attirer leur attention sur la navette. Ils la regardèrent décoler en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne qu'un grain noir indiscernable dans le ciel de San Francisco.

« On va où maintenant ? » Demanda Jim. Senik tourna la tête vers eux, attendant la réponse de Spock.

« A la maison. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour ! Parce que ce chapitre est tout petit – et pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pu poster hier – aujourd'hui, vous aurez deux chapitres ! :) Je n'ai rien d'autres à ajouter, à part que je vous adore !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** :

T minus 44 days 22 hours 09 minutes

« Etes-vous certain que c'est nécessaire ? » Demanda Senik (illogiquement) pour la troisème fois. Le pauvre enfant ne pouvait résister au froid qu'il était apparu en cette nuit de Décembre sur la région.

« Oui, c'est complètement nécessaire. Le regarder sur un hologramme ou un fil d'actualité pose des problèmes en matière … d'entrée sensorielle. » Répond maladroitement Jim. « Et j'ai fait des calculs, c'est l'un des meilleurs emplacements de Sausalito. »

Senik leva un sourcil, dans une imitation presque parfaite de son cousin. « Si vous le dîtes. »

Jim étouffa un rire et se frotta les mains en regardant vers sa gauche. Spock portait une veste d'hiver rembourrée orange. Senik avait choisi de porter l'un de foulards de Jim qu'il avait enroulé autour de sa tête et de ses oreilles, le faisant ressemblé à une momie si on faisait exception des motifs en losages. Jim avait été surpris qu'ils soient tous les deux d'accord pour monter à l'échelle et camper sur le toit de la maison de Spock, par amour pour un autre rituel humain.

Jim observa le chronomètre sur le poignet de Spock. « Dix …. Neuf … »

« Pourquoi comptez-vous à haute voix ? » L'interrogea Senik.

« Tais-toi. Cinq … Quatre … Trois … Deux … Un. Bonne Année ! » Cria Jim, et soudain le ciel fut illumié par un spectacle de lumière des vieux feux d'artifices et des projections holographiques.

Senik leva un visage solennel vers le ciel pour l'observer, sa peau reflétant les lumières rouges, bleus et vertes, son attention complètement absorbée. Jim se tourna vers le spectacle lumineux, certain que même ce petit garçon particulier pourrait apprécier ce qui se passait au-dessus de leur tête.

« Donc, tu as pris une résolution pour la nouvelle année ? » Demanda Jim à Spock, se penchant en arrière sur ses coudes. Spock fit de même, mais paraissait tout de même moins détendu.

« Je n'y ait pas pensé. » Admis le Vulcain. « Et toi ? »

« Aller dans l'espace et y rester. » Déclara Jim. « Idéalement, avec toi. »

Spock hocha pensivement la tête, et ils reprirent leur contemplation des feux d'artifices. Un instant plus tard, sans avertissement, Jim sentit un doigt se poser sur son menton avant qu'il ne soit tirer vers les lèvres de Spock pour un bref baiser.

« C'est pourquoi ça ? » Chuchota Jim, les yeux écarquillés, trop conscient de leur jeune compagnon, assis près d'eux. Spock n'avait pas l'habitude des marques d'affection spontannées.

« C'est aussi la tradition, non ? » Demanda Spock.

Jim sourit juste et se nicha de lui-même dans les bras du Vulcain en réponse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** :

T minus 40 days 10 hours 31 minutes

« Mr Senik, nous avons examiné votre demande. Votre dossier scolaire est impressionnant et votre appel au Conseil a été soutenu. Toutefois, le département a décidé de refuser votre demande. » Déclara le Commandant Davis, son PADD tendu devant elle, un peu comme un boulier contre le petit garçon Vulcain assis tranquillement de l'autre côté du bureau.

Senik ne fit rien d'autre que de cligner des yeux. « Puis-je me renseigner sur les raisons de cette décision ? »

« Les cours qu e vous avez souhaité prendre ce semestre sont tous réservés à des étudiants ayant déjà suivis d'autres semestres. Vous n'êtes pas admis en tant que Cadet, et vous n'avez suivi aucun programme d'échange. Cela, ajouté à votre âge, font de vous un mauvais candidat pour ces cours particuliers. »

« Vous avez fait par le passé des exceptions en ce qui concerne le statut de mineur. » Souligna Senik, toujours sans bouger d'un pouce.

« A l'occasion, nous avons admis des mineurs dans les mêmes programmes que des Cadets, mais jamais des mineurs de votre âge. » Répondit-elle.

L'expression de Senik n'avait pas changé, pas un soupçon de déception ou de colère, de compréhension ou toute autre émotion obserble. Il était déconcertant.

« Nous vous encourageons à vous inscrire à des cours théoriques avancés dans les sciences. Lorsque vous serez plus âgé, vous pourrez décider de faire appel en tant que Cadt et profiter de tout ce que Starfleet a à offrir. Nous considérons la limite de quatorze ans. » Ajouta Davis.

Soudainement, le garçon se leva et la salua à la manière Vulcaine. « Entendu. Je vous remercie pour votre temps, Commandant. »

…...

Senik passa la porte, l'entendit se refermer, mais ne bougea pas. Incertain, il resta immobile un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne le sorte de ses pensées.

« Je suppose que ça n'a pas marché. »

Senik se retourna, surpris de voir Jim contre un mur extérieur du bureau de Devis. Le garçon ne prit pas le peine de demander comment l'humain savait qu'il avait rendez-vous avec la directrice du département des sciences pour discuter de sa demande. Il n'en avait même pas discuter avec Spock.

« J'avais calculé que les chances de réussites étaient de seulement 1,073. » L'informa Senik.

Jim siffla légèrement. « Alors pourquoi avoir pris cette peine ? »

Senik plissa les yeux. « Si je ne l'avais pas fait, les chances de réussite auraient été inexistantes. »

L'humain renifla avec amusement. « Je te jure, Spock déteint sur toi. »

Le front de Senik se plissa, essayant de déchiffrer la phrase bizarre, et Jim éclata de rire.

« Oh oui, il déteint sur toi. Vous êtes tous les deux trop littérals parfois. Écoutes, je sais comment tu pourrais entrer dans certains de ces cours. »

Sans expliquer, Jim s'élança dans le couloir.

« Je dois faire appel. Les chances seront améliorées. » Fit remarquer Senik, tout en suivant Jim.

« Oublies l'appel. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de te faufiler dans mon dos. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit Senik, entrant dans l'ascenseur au bout du couloir que Jim guia deux niveaux plus hauts, aux bureaux des instructeurs.

La paire s'avança dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bureau réservé aux cadets de quatrième année servant d'assistants aux instructeurs. Cinqs cadets travaillaient dans le bureau. Lorsque Jim les salua, ils levèrent tous la tête par-dessus les cloisons séparants les box, comme des furets des sables Vulcains.

« Hey, les gars, voici Senik. » Annonça Jim. Plusieurs cadets répondirent par de joyeuses salutations. « C'est le cousin de Spock. » Ajouta-t-il, ce qui valut au garçon des salutations plus enthousiastes. « Ecoutez, j'ai une idée. »

Senik nota que la phrase semblait souvent présager une série de décisions non conventionnelles. Des décennies plus tard, il compilerait dans un recueil toutes les missions, manœuvres et situations diplomatiques qui avaient commencé avec cette phrase prononcée par James T. Kirk. Ce recueil ne serait jamais publié, mais serait sans aucun doute le conte que les petits-enfants de Senik réclameraient le plus souvent comme ''histoire du coucher''.

C'est à partir de là que Senik passa une partie de semestre comme l'une des personnes les plus connues sur le campus de l'Académie. Presque chaque assistant était prêt à « babysitter » le cousin de Spock. Il participait à pas moins de 14 cours différents et avait un accès limité à trois laboratoires de sciences. En retour, Senik partageait ses pages de cours et d'analyses avec les cadets.

« C'est peu orthodoxe. » Commenta Spock un soir au cours du dîner, après avoir repérer Senik se précipitant vers une conférence sur les analyses Suprasegmentale, suivit de près par le Cadet Uhura, et avoir enfin oser lui demander comment se dérouler son semestre.

« Cette inscription alternative m'a donné des expériences uniques et variées. » Déclara Senik, sachant que le commentaire de Spock n'était pas réellement désaprobateur.

« Inscription alternative. » Répéta Spock lentement, son attention occupée par l'Humain à l'autre bout de la table. « Il commence à agir comme toi. » Lui dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop légère pour être un reproche.

Jim sourit sereinement, enroulant des spaghettis sur sa fourchette. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je lui disais justement qu'il devenait de plus en plus comme toi. Il se transforme en mini-Spock. »

« Illogique. » Répondirent simultanément Spock et Senik.

Jim renifla et le sujet fut immédiatement abandonné.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8** :

T minus 29 days 4 hours 13 minutes

« Alors, elle est belle ? » Demanda mélancoliquement Jim.

« Je ne suis pas certain de tourver la réponse adéquate à ta question. » Répondit Spock.

 _Conneries_ , pensa Jim. Même à travers l'écran de communication, séparés par des milliers de kilomètres, il pouvait voir l'humour dans les yeux du Vulcain.

« Est-elle esthétiquement plaisante ? » Clarifia Jim. « Est-ce que ses courbes te donnent des idées ? » Il haussa les sourcils en souriant et les lèvres de Spock se plissèrent, en ce que Jim savait être un sourire. Bien sûr, Spock n'admettrait jamais qu'il avait compris le sous-entendu, ce qui fit sourire encore plus Jim. « Elle est parfaite, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On peut difficilement comparer. » Concéda finalement Spock. *

Jim tomba en arrière sur l'oreiller de Spock, calant le PADD sur son ventre. « Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là-bas. » Dit-il. « J'ai passé vingt-trois ans à essayer de m'enfuir de Riverside, et maintenant je donnerais tout pour y être, voir ce que tu vois. »

Spock, Pike et quelques autres membres haut gradés avaient été envoyé pour une visite complète du vaisseau qui devait finir ses derniers de préparation au chantier naval de Riverside.

« Le voyage inaugural est pour dans 41 jours. » Dit Spock. Ils partagèrent un regard qui se passait de mots, c'était de la pure appréciation et impatience enveers le meilleur navire de la flotte.

« Peu pas attendre. » Gémit Jim. Bien que rien n'était encore officiel, il avait eu une réunion informelle avec Pike. Ils avaient discuté d'une potentielle affectation, et de l'expérience squ'il pourrait en retirer, que Jim avait qualifié de « fantastique » et Spock jugé comme « une occasion logique » pour ses intérêts.

« Tu me manques. » Dit Jim, ne voulant pas mettre fin à la transmission maintenant, mais ne sachant pas quoi dire. Spock resta silencieux un instant de trop pour que le silence soit confortable et Jim se dépêcha de le coombler, se sentant soudainement ridicule. « C'est bizarre de dormir chez toi quand tu es pas là. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes indésirable chez moi. » Déclara Spock.

« Je le suis pas. » Assura Jim, sentant encore la maladresse du moment. « C'est juste bizarre. Je vais m'y habituer. »

Spock hocha pensivement la tête, et Jim l'interrogea sur sa journée. Ça dura pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Jim ne put finalement plus retenir ses baîllements.

« Tu as besoin de te reposer. » Dit Spock, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Jim haussa les épaules. « Ouai, et j'ai une longue journée demain. Je te vois dans trois jours ? »

« Soixante-huit virgule neuf heures. » Corrigea le Vulcain.

« Tu comptes les minutes ? » Demanda Jim avec espièglerie, sachant très bien que Spock l'avait déjà fait sans rien dire.

« C'est rassurant de noter le passage du temps, quand ton absence se fait ressentir aussi vivement. » Répondit-il.

Jim sentit une petite partie de son cœur fondre pour son amant illogique et littéral, et il se blâma à jamais d'avoir douter de la profondeur des sentiments de Spock. Il en avait, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de les exprimer de la même manière.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point tu pouvais être romantique ? » Sourit Jim.

Spock cligna des yeux. « Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Dans soixante-huit virgule neuf heures, je te montrerai à quel point j'apprécie cette qualité. »

« Pas au terminal. » Répondit sèchement Spock, comprenant l'intention de Jim.

Cela fit rire Jim. « Je t'en fais pas la promesse. »

* * *

* Non, ils ne parlent pas d'une femme que Spock aurait rencontré ^^ Ils parlent seulement de leur Enterprise en construction :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9** :

T minus 21 days 6 hours 59 minutes

« … et c'est le dernier point du programme. Le Département de l'ingénierie aura un débriefing avec moi à 1100 aujourd'hui, tous les autres départements recevront leur programme demain par Yeoman Rand. Vous pouvez disposés. » Annonça Pike à la salle de hauts gradés. « Commandant Spock, un mot. »

Le Vulcain resta assis alors que les autres officiers sortaient de la salle de conférence. Lorsque la salle fut vide, Pike attrapa un PADD et s'approcha avec raideur de la table de conférence. Son visage était grave alors qu'il prenait place face au Vulcain. Il fit défiler les informations sur son PADD un instant, puis trouva ce qu'il cherchait, et le remis à son premier officier.

« Je voulais que vous soyez le premier à le savoir. Jim a été retiré de la liste de l'équipage. »

Spock leva les yeux de surprise, mais dissimula rapidement ses émotions, le regard fixé sur le document, voyant la partie souligné du texte qui aurait dû signalé la présence de Jim sur la liste du personnel. « Il ne répond pas aux exigences ? »

« Il lui manques certaines compétences. » Déclara Pike. « Certaines choses que des cours en plus pourraient lui apporter. »

« Des cours qui pourraient être menés sur l'Enterprise. » Avança Spock. « Les missions en extérieurs sont courantes, et je suis intructeur, après tout. »

Pike se figea et jeta un coup d'oeil à Spock, un long et douloureux regard. « J'y ait déjà pensé, mais comme vous le savez, vous ne pouvez pas attribué de notes à votre petit-ami. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, il n'y a personne à bord qui ait déjà servi comme instructeur. »

Spock hocha la tête, posant le PADD.

« Ce n'est pas définitif. » Dit Pike. « Il pourra nous rejoindre à la base la plus proche dès qu'il aura les compétences requises afin de commencer son affectation. Il y en a que pour un mois, au plus. »

Les pensées de Spock se centrèrent soudainement sur la brève séparation qu'ils avaient endurés au cours de son inspection du chantier naval dans l'Iowa. Quatre jours avaient suffi pour déstabiliser l'ordre mental du Vulcain. Il ne pouvait prédire avec précision les effets qu'un mois de séparation auraient sur lui, ce serait au mieux précaire. Il devrait peut-être consulter son père, ou un Guérisseur sur Vulcain. Ils avaient sûrement des études sur les états mentaux des compagnons liés.

« Des questions, Commander ? »

Des questions ? Oui, il en avait une, mais il n'était pas certain de savoir comment formuler sa requête.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Jim ?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonjour, me revoici après une courte pause. Pour me faire pardonner, deux chapitres, même si l'un est relativement courts. Je n'ai pas répondu à vos messages, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais n'oubliez jamais que je vous adore !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10** :

T minus 21 days 1 hours 14 minutes

Les mœurs humaines étaient compliquées et suivaient rarement un shéma compréhensible du comportement. L'étiquette Vulczain était, en grande partie, logique. Lorsque Spock posait une question, Senik répondait clairement. Lorsque Jim posait une question, parfois elle était ''réthorique'' et n'était adressée à personne en particulier. Lorsque Spock trouvait quelque chose à faire qui ne manquerait pas de qualité ou d'exécution, les personnes concernées étaient informées. Lorsque Jim était malheureux, les actions en résultant étaient … imprévisibles.

Un après-midi, le rendez-vous de Senik avec le Cadet Quinn au laboratoire d'astrophysique appliquée avait été annulé, alors il se trouvait debout dehors, regardant Jim lutter pour déplacer un petit rocher de l'autre côté de la maison à mains nues. Jim portait toujours son uniforme de cadet, qui était maintenant couvert de saleté et de morceaux de feuilles, de la sueur ruisselant sur son visage, malgré le froid de Janvier.

« Cadet Kirk. » L'accueillit Senik, l'observant faire rouler le rocher un mètre en avant puis retomber lourdement sur la pelouse immaculée. « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des plans pour modifier l'aménagement paysager. »

« Pas de plan, ça m'a juste frappé. Ce buisson bloque la vue sur l'extérieur. Spock a mentionné vouloir le couper, donc je l'ai fait, et j'ai peut-être été un peu trop zélé. » Jim fit un signe vers la souche qui était autrefois une plante fleurie près de l'avant de la maison. « Et je me suis apperçu que, sans le buisson, ces choses rocheuses décoratives devaient nécessairement déplacées.»

« Toz'ot Sarek a exprimé beaucoup d'intérêt pour ce spécimen en particulier. » Déclara Senik tardivement.

« Eh bien, encore un autre foutu mec a qui je vais devoir présenter des excuses. Désolé. » Dit immédiatement Jim, l'air un peu penaud. « Ce n'est pas toi, je suis juste de mauvaise humeur. »

Senik cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, ni comment réagir.

« Quelques mauvaises nouvelles. » Expliqua Jim. « Et je suis train de me défouler. »

Senik hocha la tête. « Vous êtes en train de profiter des nombreux avantages physiques et mentaux de l'effort physique. » Conclut-il.

Jim renifla. « Ouais, on peut dire ça. Pas sûr que ça plaise au jardin. »

Senik sonda la scène. « Il semblerait que vos efforts ont eu un effet négatif sur ses qualités esthétiques. » Partagea-t-il. « Peut-être devriez-vous trouver une autre occupation pour minimiser votre impact sur ce quadrant de la pelouse. »

Jim fit un bruit indéterminé, et recommença à se battre contre l'un des rochers. « Bien sûr, merci. Peut-être devrions-nous tout remettre en ordre avant que Spock ne rentre à la maison et ne m'interdise à jamais de projets d'amménagement. »

Senik posa son sac sur la passerelle et, avec un certain effort, poussa le rocher vers l'endroit où se trouvait autrefois la plante Vulcaine. Jim était encore sur les genoux, observant le garçon, ébahi.

« Tu es fort pour un gamin. » Dit-il.

« Ma densité osseuse et la composition de mes muscles me rendent environ deux fois plus fort que vous ne l'êtes. »

Les sourcils de Jim tirèrent vers le haut. « Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te défier, toi ou tes amis, au bras de fer. »

« Ce serait sage, la plupart des Vulcains considèrent le défi comme vulgaire. » Déclara Senik, ce qui fit sourire Jim.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à tenter de rattraper les dégâts de Jim sur la végétation et à déplacer les autres rochers.

Quand ils eurent fini, Jim s'assit sur ses talons, essuyant la sueur sur son front. Il parla soudainement. « Dans ma précipitation pour m'enfuir de cette planète, j'ai oublié que j'avais besoin de valider certaines demandes académiques pour être déclaré compétent pour les missions. »

Senik resta silencieux, incertain de ce qu'il fallait dire. Il y avait de nombreuses règles dans l'étiquette humaine qui variaient constamment, et Senik ne connaissait pas particulièrement le concept de sympathie, alors il s'abstint de répondre. L'Humain ne sembla pas prendre compte cette absence de réponse, et continua.

« J'ai eu le mémo aujourd'hui, je suis coincé pour 28 jours supplémentaires jusqu'à ce que le Tanger ne prenne une mission de formation. Une mois entier gaspillée à cause de deux petites cases non-cochées. »

Encore une fois, Senik n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre. Un Vulcain aurait offert une autre interprétation des évènements, un enseignement bienveillant sur la meilleure façon de passer ces 28 jours supplémentaires, ou n'aurait rien dit du tout. Cependant, après plusieurs mois d'observations, Senik était certain qu'il y avait un terme approprié que l'on pouvait utilisé dans un moment de détresse.

« Ça craint. »

Jim tourna vivement la tête vers Senik, ses grands yeux ouverts et ses sourcils élevés dans une expression de surprise ou de peur. Senik fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment l'expression de sa sympathie avait été reçue.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce une déclaration éronnée ? »

Jim éclata immédiatement de rire, tombant en arrière sur l'herbe. Il hurla, serrant ses côtés de ses bras, alors que Senik regardait avec fascination les larmes de rire couler sur les joues de l'Humain.

« Jim ? » La voix de Spock leur parvint de la passerelle. Il fut en trois enjambés devant eux. « Es-tu blessé ? » Il se tourna vers Senik. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Lorsque Spock posa la question, Senik répondit immédiatement. C'était simple, logique, et étrangement réconfortant.

« Je ne sais pas. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11** :

T minus 20 days 19 hours 27 minutes

« Eh bien, ça craint. » Déclara Léonard McCoy après que son meilleur ami lui ait raconté toute l'histoire. Jim était affalé sur le canapé de leur dortoir, reniflant dans sa bière, s'étouffant presque. « Sérieusement, ils pouvaient pas simplement te donner ton affectation et te laisser obtenir tes compétences manquantes sur l'Enterprise ? »

« J'aurais besoin d'un instruction approuvé. » Répondit Jim, après avoir repris son sang-froid et accepter une deuxième bière de la part de son ami. « L'Enterprise n'en possède qu'un, et devine qui c'est ? »

Bones gémit en sympathie.

« Qui aurait cru que le responsable, honnête et monogame Vulcain s'engagerait dans une telle relation ? Tu ne pourrais pas juste … le qutter pour quelques mois ? »

Un regard sombre passa sur le visage de Jim, faisant ricanner Bones qui leva les mains en signe de fausse rédition.

« Ça ne fait rien ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit. J'avais pas réalisé que tu étais aussi atteint. »

« Je suis pas atteint. » Retorqua Jim.

« Tu as officieusement emménagé chez lui, tu as rencontré ses parents, et c'est la première fois que je te vois depuis plusieurs semaines, en dehors de nos déjeuners de sept minutes. »

Jim avait l'air mal-à-l'aise. « Bones, je sais que j'ai été un ami de merdre ces derniers temps. » Dit le blond, posant des yeux de chiens battus sur le médecin.

« Tu es amoureux. » Accusa Bones, se pendant en arrière.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Jim se tut immédiatement et prit une longue gorgée de sa boisson. En dépit d'être la personne la plus affecteuse, loyale et gentille que Bones ait jamais connu, il était à peu près aussi émotionnellement vulnérable qu'une palourde d'Orion quand il était question de sentiment.

« Tu en veux une autre ? » Demanda-t-il, se levant pour aller remplir son verre et prendre une autre bière dans le réfrigérateur.

« Je ne devrais probablement pas. » Dit Jim, regardant le cinquième wisky de Bones, avant de hocher de la tête quand il lui tendit la bière. « Comment c'était quand tu es tombé amoureux de Jocelyn ? »

« La meilleure chose de l'univers. » Avoua pensivement Bones. « Avec la chute la plus dure. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12** :

T minus 20 days 12 hours 15 minutes

Senik se tenait au milieu de l'étroit couloir du dortoir, examinant ses options. Maintenant qu'il avait déterminé la localisation et l'état de santé de Jim, deux choix s'imposaient à lui. Il pouvait réveiller Jim (il était 0705 du matin, une heure tout à fait raisonnable pour se réveiller), mais l'action assurait presque la désapprobation vocale de Jim, comme celui-ci ne connaissait pas la raison de sa présence ici sans son autorisation. L'humain était à 85,943 plus susceptible de réagir illogiquement avant sa tasse de café. Senik pouvait aussi partir et attendre à l'extérieur que Jim ne sorte, mais le temps perdu mis en équation avec la nature critique de sa visite …

Malheureusement, une troisième option imprévu rendait les deux premières hors de propos.

« Au nom de Sam Hill, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » ***** Demanda le Docteur McCoy, encore à demi-habillé, en sortant de sa chambre.

Senik se tourna vers le médecin. « Comme je connais personne répondant à ce nom, je ne peux répondre. »

Jim fit un bruit sur le canapé, alertant le garçon qu'il s'apprêtait à se réveiller.

« Réveille-toi, Jimmy. Sisko est là. » Annonça McCoy.

« Mon nom est Senik. » Corrigea le Vulcain.

McCoy haussa les épaules et se mit à fouiller dans le réfrigérateur, qui semblait être rempli de litres de jus d'orange, de bouteilles de bières et d'un pot de margarine.

« Senik ? » Appela Jim, clignant des yeux endormis.

« Je vous demande pardon pour avoir vous avoir effrayé le Docteur McCoy. » Déclara Senik. « Cependant, je suis venu trouver le Cadet Kirk pour une question de grande urgence. »

Alors que Jim luttait pour tenir debout, sa jambre se pris dans une couverture et il tomba au sol.

« Blessé ? » Demanda McCoy sans même se détourner de la machine à café.

« Non. » Grogna Jim, assis, déroulant la couverture de ses jambes. « Juste meurtri et gueule de bois. Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent ? »

« J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que vous puissiez vous obtenir vos compétences manquantes avec le reste de votre classe. » Annonça Senik. « Après quelques recherches sur les statuts de l'Académie et de Starfleet, j'en ai déduis deux options que je souhaite passer en revue avec vous. »

« Tu as fait tout ce chemin, presque à l'aube, t'introduisant dans notre chambre, juste pour lui dire ? » Rouspéta McCoy, deux tasses de café à la main. Il en poussa une vers Jim qui accepta avec un gémissement.

« J'ai préparé des diapositives. » Déclara solennellement Senik.

 **\- 13 minutes plus tard -**

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, la section 52 paragraphe C met en évidence des scénarios possible dans lesquels vos compétences peuvent être remplis et approuvé par un personnel qualifié. » Déclara le garçon en arpantant le plancher de la cuisine, où il avait fixé un petit projecteur pour afficher les diapositives sur les placards.

Le docteur McCoy et Jim, dans un état déplorable, étaient assis sur le canapé, observant attentivement alors que Senik passait à la diapositive suivante.

« Le Tableau F énumère les sept mondes potentiels de la Fédération avec des vaisseaux ayant des accords réciproques de formation. Il y a quatorze navires actuellement au sein du Système qui pourrait vous accueillir le temps que l'Enterprise ne lance son voyage inaugural. »

Senik fit un geste vers eux, pour leur demander de regarder leur PADD chargé des informations appropriées.

Jim passa le dossier en revue, suivant les tableaux et références. Avant que Senik puisse continuer, il prit la parole. « C'est brillant. Ça pourrait marchait. » Un sourire prit place sur son visage.

« Tu as sept pages de bibliographie. » Commenta McCoy, soupçonneux. « Quand as-tu eu le temps de faire quelque chose d'aussi détaillé ? »

Senik se redressa un peu sous la louange désinvolte. « Les Vulcains n'ont pas besoins d'autant de sommeil que les Humains. Le Cadet Kirk cherche souvent des solutions alternatives ou créatives à divers dilemmes. J'ai simplement appliqué ses méthodes à un nouveau scénario et j'ai obtenu des résultats prometteurs similaires. »

« Eh bien, c'est incroyable. » Dit Jim, avant de se lever, de poser le PADD sur la table basse entre les pizzas et les bouteilles, et courir vers la salle de bain. « Vraiment génial, je dois – »

Jim n'eut pas le temps de finir d'expliquer ce qu'il avait à faire. La porte se ferma sur lui et ils entendirent simplement le bruit de la douche sonique. Senik resta seul avec le docteur McCoy, toujours en pyjama, sirotant son café et parcourant pensivement le PADD abandonné de Jim.

« Tu as dit qu'il y avait deux solutions possibles ? » Demanda McCoy.

Avant que Senik puisse répondre, Jim se précipité hors de la salle de bain, vêtu de son uniforme de cadet et proprement rasé. « J'ai appelé Pike, il a dit qu'il souhaitait en entendre plus sur ton idée. »

Sans avertissement, Jim attrapa Senik par les épaules et l'entraîna dans une étreinte.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il alors que Senik débattait en silence sur la position appropriée de ses bras dans un tel étalage de cammaraderie humaine. Sans autre commentaire, Jim se précipita hors de la pièce.

« L'autre option ? » Insista à nouveau McCoy, sortant Senik de son hébétude ahuri. Le Docteur fixait le dossier ouvert intitulé _Règlement de Starfleet concernant les Mariages au sein de la Fédération : une solution logique pour la productivité et le bien-être_.

« Je pensais que ma deuxième solution serait plus plausible, mais comme le Cadet Kirk semble tellement convaincu par l'efficacité de la première, je vais m'en remettre à son jugement. »

Sam Hill : « What **in the Sam Hill** … ? » est une expression américaine qui démontre une intense confusion ou surprise dans une question. Sauf que c'est impossible à traduire en français et que la phrase de Senik après était en lien direct. Donc, je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour que le nom reste et que ce soit plausible ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur** : Hey :) Je suis désolée de ne poster qu'aujourd'hui, j'aurais voulu le faire hier mais j'étais en soirée étudiante donc je n'ai pas pu le faire :) J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture, et à demain.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13** :

T minus 0 days 12 hours 34 minutes

Jim remarqua avec surprise, des mois après leur première nuit, que Spock ne semblait jamais avoir besoin d'autant de sommeil que lui. Il semblait apprécier le rituel qu'ils avaient instauré le soir, installer sous les piles de couvertures qu'avait ramené Jim. Bien que Jim s'endorme avant et se réveille après lui, le Vulcain quittait rarement le lit après que lui ne soit prêt à commencer la journée.

Jim ne voyait pas la logique de rester au lit toute la nuit s'il n'en avait pas besoin. Dans moins d'un mois, ils seraient tous les deux sur l'Enterprise, dans leurs nouveaux quartiers séparés. Il se demandait ce que Spock voulait, s'ils conserveraient leur petit rituel ou si Spock déciderait de faire autre chose.

« J'ai oublié de te dire, je suis passé changé mes horaires à la bibliothèque, pour qu'on puisse aller à ce concert dont tu as parlé. » Dit Jim, enlevant son pantalon qu'il plaça dans le panier à linge, quelque chose dont il avait pris l'habitude chez Spock.

Le Vulcain acquiesça, mettant de côté la tablette qu'il lisait et déplaça les oreillers lorsque Jim le rejoint. Celui-ci posa sa tête au creu de l'épaule de Spock et enroula son bras autour de l'estomac de ce dernier. Il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de Spock contre ses cotes et était bercé par sa douce respiration. Jim était béat, au chaud et prêt à rester ici pour toujours.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, avant de soudain le regretter. Il avait eu une petite-amie une fois à qui il le demander, et ça la contrariait sans cesse. Avant que Jim puisse dire quelque chose pour ratraper ce faux pas, la poitrine de Spock gronda en réponse.

« A la conférence de demain, au potentiel des nouveaux agents de communication, et à la meilleure façon de reproduire sur toi ce que tu as fait avec ta langue plus tôt. »

Jim appuya un sourire sur la poitrine de Spock, et le transforma en un baiser. « C'est un secret. Alors, les nouveaux agents ? Pourquoi ? »

« Le Lieutenant McKenna est malade, pour une période prolongée sûrement. » Dit Spock, faisant courir paresseusement ses doigts sur la colonne vertébrale de Jim. « Le Capitaine Pike m'a demandé de lui trouver un remplaçant temporaire approprié pour la fin de la semaine. »

Jim fredonna en réponse et passa sa jambe sur Spock, emmêlant un peu plus leurs membres. « Pense-y demain. » Conseilla-t-il en cherchant la main du Vulcain de la sienne. Spock la captura et amena sa paume vers sa bouche pour un doux baiser.

« Bonne nuit, Jim. » Murmura-t-il.

« Bonne nuit, Spock. À demain. »

Jim sentit de longs doigts contre sa joue, detecta un faible murmure de contentement et de confort, avant de glisser dans un profond sommeil.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14** :

T minus 0 days 0 hours 0 minutes

 _Je la perds_ , cria le garçon. _Je l'ai perdu_.

Ce fut le moment le plus long de la vie de Jim. Quand les silhouettes furent finalement re-matérialisées, il était trop loin pour apercevoir quiconque. Il faillit tomber à genoux, à peine capable de dépasser les ingénieux et s'approcher des invités nouvellement sauvés. Vivant, vivant et ici. Jim ne voyait rien, mais il apperçut l'angoisse et la douleur sur le visage du Vulcain, un instant, avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible.

« Spock. » Murmura Jim, en essayant de s'approcher de lui, mais réussissant seulement à lui toucher l'épaule alors que l'autre homme s'appochait de la porte.

« A votre poste, Commander. » Ordonna Spock d'un ton sec. « Nous avons besoin de tous les officiers supérieurs sur le pont. »

« Oui, Capitaine. » Répondit Jim à personne en particulier, alors que Spoock avait déjà quitté la salle de téléportation.

.

 _Pendant ce temps, sur Terre_

Lorsque Senik ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait faible et pouvait à peine distinguer la tôle au-dessus de lui. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il était couché sur le sol, regardant le dessous d'une table. Et puis cette réalisation disparue pour être remplacé par une inconscience blanche, comme si son savoir s'en était allé dans le vent.

Une voix désincarnée dit quelque chose. Une main toucha son épaule et Senik réalisa qu'il grelottait. Il ne répondit pas ou ne reconnut pas la voix. Il ne pouvait pas, n'avait pas les mots pour le faire. C'était fascinant, si seulement Senik avait été en mesure de classer et évaluer ce phénomène psychique et biologique. C'était comme si une partie de ses voies neurales avait été brûlés comme une traînée de poudre, ne laissant que des cendres sur son sillage. Ses sens physiques étaient submergés, incapable de traiter l'information. Peut-être était-il choqué, cria la douleur, peut-être ne l'était-il pas. Il ne savait pas, tout simplement.

* * *

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé, mais il était en mesure de donner un sens à certains changements dans son environnement.

La lumière avait changé.

La chambre était lumineuse.

L'ombre des machines dansaient devant ses yeux, comme s'il regardait à travers une vitre d'un mètre d'épaisseur. Les bruits ambiants et les odeurs n'avaient alors pas de sens, jusqu'à ce que Senik identifie l'endroit où il se trouvait. Oui, c'était un hopital. Il était couché sur un lit d'hopital. Senik essaya de se rappeler comment il s'était retrouvé dans un établissement médical, mais sa mémoire était fuyante.

Soudain, le sifflement d'une porte s'ouvrant alerta Senik, et une grande silhouette s'avança dans la pièce. Senik essaya de l'identifier, des données sensorielles tourbillonnaient inutilement dans son esprit, et il lui fallut attendre que les doigts doux effleurèrent les siens pour être capable de penser _Spock_.

Senik étouffa un hoque. La présence de Spock dans son esprit le brûla un instant comme un incendie, mais la sensation se calma et la terre brûlée fut calmé. Spock traversa son esprit en lambeaux, et les vides furent comblés, renforcés, et tissés ensemble. Il y avait eu une excision dans le Psyche de Senik. Jusqu'à ce que sa mémoire soit guéri, Senik ne réalisa pas ce qui avait été enlevé.

La guérison complète, Senik leva les yeux vers le visage blanc de Spock et le médecin humain debout près du lit. Elle sourit largement au garçon.

« Bon retour. » Dit-elle, de manière incompréhensible.

Senik n'avait pas quitté le centre médical, mais il ne la corrigea pas. Il était encore sous le choc de l'effondrement de son esprit, s'adaptant aux nouvelles conditions de ses facultés mentales. Le médecin le sanna, hochant la tête et murmurant, puis se tourna vers Spock qui regardait toujours Senik en silence, debout comme une sentinelle de l'autre côté du lit.

« Je vais vous laisser. » Annonça-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Un long moment passa avant qu'ils ne parlent.

« Ils sont tous morts. » Déclara finalement Senik à haute voix. C'était illogique d'annoncer ce que son cousin savait sûrement déjà. Quatre-vingt-sept pour cent de sa famille étendue avait en quelque sort péri. Sa mère, Sarek et Spock avaient été épargné, il pouvait sentir leur présence dans son esprit, là où ils faisaient partie d'une symphonie harmonieuse de connexions.

Spock hocha la tête une fois, toujours debout au-dessus du lit de Senik, sa main toujours tendue vers lui comme s'il attendait à ce que son esprit s'effondre une nouvelle fois. « La mort subite d'un tel nombre de Vulcains a causé un traumatisme psychique et émotionnel à beaucoup d'entre nous. » Spock laissa tomber sa main. « Je t'encourage à méditer et à organiser ton esprit. »

Il entendit les mots, mais ne réussit pas à leur donner un sens. Senik cligna des yeux, enfin capable d'analyser l'apparence de Spock. Le Vulcain était meurtri à de nombreux endroits et son uniforme bleu montrait des signes de dommages.

« Vous avez combattu. » Déduit Senik. Spock était en vie et debout, ce qui répondait à la question la plus importante, alors il pose la seconde question, qui suivait l'autre en terme d'urgence. « Où est Jim ? »

Un regard inconfortable passa un bref instant sur le visage de Spock, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une expression plus stoïque. « Il est au siège de Starfleet. Il a souhaité que je te fasse part de son regret de ne pas avoir put venir te rendre visite. » Une pause de Spock. « Vulcain n'est plus. »

 _Vulcain n'est plus._

Senik savait que son père, sa propre compagne, et la plupart de ses tantes, oncles et cousins avaient soudainement péri, et l'anéantissement de Vulcain expliquait cette événement. Une partie de son cerveau accepta ce fait, un antécédent logique, mais une autre partie se figea d'horreur à cette idée. C'était impossible.

 _Vulcain n'est plus._

 _Vulcain n'est plus._

« Ta mère est en chemin. » Continua doucement Spock. « Elle arrivera à 43,4 heures. »

Senik hocha la tête, regardant autour de lui. Il portait une chemise d'hopital bleu clair aux avec des motifs représentant des vaisseaux spatiaux. Il ne faisait pas assez chaud, pas comme sur Vulcain.

 _Vulcain n'est plus._

« Je vais méditer. » Annonça Senik, observant les animaux colorés peints sur les murs de la chambre du service pédiatrique. Un éléphant. Un Tribble. Un Sehlat.

 _Vulcain n'est plus._

« Je me trouve agité. » Ajouta-t-il inutilement. Senik souleva ses membres et se recroquevilla sur le lit sans regarder son cousin.

« Alors, je vais méditer avec toi. » Dit Spock. Senik sentit l'affaissement du matelas, et il leva les yeux pour voir le Vulcain assis dans la position de loshirak en face du lui, au pied du lit.

Une heure plus tard, une infirmière trouva la paire dans la même position et ne put rien faire d'autre que regarder, de peur de troubler leur paix temporaire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour:) Voici donc le 15è chapitre, on est presque à la fin de cette fiction (définitive cette fois). Encore quelques chapitres, et d'ici la semaine prochaine on devrait avoir finit ! J'en profite pour tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires (et plus particulièrement Adalas, holybleu, et Kty Koneko, qui sont là fidèlement présentes à chacun des chapitres), et pour avoir décider de suivre cette fiction :) Je vous adore !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15** :

Brittle

Spock décida que Senik resterait dans le service pédiatrie, et n'irait donc pas dans le service traumatologique, où des centaines de Vulcains étaient en ce moment-même traité. Bien que le service pédiatrie ne possède aucun spécialisté en trauma psychique, Spock ne souhaitait pas déplacer Senik dans une unité envahie par des Vulcains blessés mentalement. Même à de nombreux étages d'eux, Spock pouvait sentir leurs projections psychiques non protégées à cause de la douleur et la peine. Il pouvait sentir sa peau le démangeait, une réaction psychosomatique dû au stress projeté.

Senik avait fini de méditer, et avait créé un semblant de boucliers mentaux, pas aussi forts que ceux qu'il avait autrefois. D'après ce que Spock avait vu, les enfants Vulcains étaient les plus touchés par la décimation de leur peuple, mais ils étaient aussi les plus résistants. Avec le temps, peut-être comprendrait-il ce phénomène. Certains adultes étaient toujours dans un état comateux, d'autres fonctionnaient dans des paramètres normaux, comme le père de Spock. Spontanément, une image récente de Sarek apparut dans son esprit.

 _Un jour, tu m'a demandé pourquoi …._

Spock réduit impitoyablement au silence la voix dans sa tête et se concentra sur le garçon allongé dans le lit d'hopital. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Senik souhaitait en savoir plus sur la destruction de Vulcain.

« Tu sais que je peux pas discuter des évènements survenus avec toi. » Déclara Spock.

Le garçon hocha immédiatement la tête. « Je souhaite connaître les origines du vaisseau. » Annonça-t-il, hésitant. « Soupçonne-t-on l'existence d'armes équivalentes à celle qui a détruit Vulcain ? »

Le ton du garçon était le même, presque dépourvu d'émotion. Presque.

« Négatif. » Répondit Spock, sachant qu'il ne pouvait laisser cette crainte envahir son protégé. « Nous pensons que le navire et son arme viennent d'un futur alternatif, et son équipage a agi seul. »

« Un futur alternatif ? » Demanda Senik, les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement. « Y a-t-il des preuves à l'appui de cette théorie ? »

« C'est en cours. » Annonça joyeusement une voix.

Le cœur de Spock fit un sursaut involontaire dans sa pointrine, et Senik se retourna pour James T. Kirk près de la porte, tenant un ballon.

« Cadet Kirk. » L'accueillit Senik. « Je suis content de vous voir sain et sauf. »

Jim sourit doucement. Il était vêtu une fois de plus de son uniforme de cadet, revenant d'une rencontre avec Starfleet. Il ne jeta qu'un bref regard vers Spock avant de tourner toute son attention sur le garçon. « Eh, gamin. Tu te sens mieux ? »

Senik hocha la tête. « Je vais mieux. Les médecins prévoient de me libérer dans la journée. »

Jim mit le ballon aux couleurs vives avec l'inscription « Bon rétablissement » près de la table de chevet. Le regard de Spock croisa brièvement le sien par-dessus la tête de Senik avait que le Vulcain ne rompe le contact visuel. Il renforça ses boucliers mentaux et égalisa sa respiration, se concentrant sur le tissu bleu pâle de la couverture d'hopital de Senik.

« C'est un ballon. » Expliqua Jim. « Il est rempli d'hélium qui le fait flotter. C'est le genre de cadeau à faire à quelque qui est à l'hopital. »

Senik regarda le ballon avec un sourire railleur. « Quel est son but ? »

Jim fronça les sourcils. « Nous en offrons pour les fêtes ou les anniversaires, ou lorsque quelqu'un a besoin d'être réconforté. Ce n'est pas très logique, mais la plupart des humains ne le sont pas. »

« Fascinant. » Dit Senik, tendant la main pour examiner de plus près le ballon d'hélium.

Un silence dense s'installa dans la chambre, et Spock lutta pour trouver quelque chose à dire avant que Senik ne remarque le comportement de l'adulte et suppose sur ce qui s'était passé ces trente-deux dernières heures.

« Quelqu'un a soif ? » Demanda soudain Jim. « Spock, pourquoi ne pas aller préparer un thé pour Senik. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de – » Commença le garçon mais Jim l'interrompit.

« Je vais chercher un soda, mais j'oublie toujours quel thé vous prenez tous les deux. Tu viens avec moi, Spock ? » Jim lui lança un regard significatif, et Spock ne put qu'acquiescer.

Le Vulcain se leva et suivit Jim hors de la chambre. Alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin dans le couloir, presque au distributeur de boissons, Jim se tourna pour lui faire face.

Dans le couloir lumineux, l'humain semblait malade. Les ombres sous ses yeux formaient un contraste saisissant avec sa peau pâle. Fini la fausse bravade et la soit-disante énergie, maitenant remplaçaient par un regard affecté dont Spock se sentait responsable.

« Comment tu vas ? » Demanda Jim, son regard dans celui de Spock, qui se sentit mal à l'aise, comme si l'humain pouvait voir chacune des défaillances de ses boucliers mentaux. Chaque brèche.

« Je suis fonctionnelle. Lorsque Senik pourra sortir, je ferais mon rapport à Starfleet et je procéderai à mon évaluation médicale. » Spock fit un pause, tant de questions qu'il voulait poser, mais ne se sentait pas le droit d'en demander plus. « Comment va le Capitaine Pike ? »

Jim fronça les sourcils. « Encore au bloc, mais son état est stable. Où est ton père ? »

« Il a pris résidence avec le camp de réfugiés Vulcain à Alameda. »

Jim hocha la tête, puis expira lourdement. « Bones m'a demandé de rester avec lui et Christine, hors du campus. » Dit-il. « Personne ne veut rester dans les dortoirs, c'est trop … » Il se tut. « Je vais passer chez toi, recupérer mes affaires. Tu l'as dit à Senik ? »

Spock ne put que secouer la tête. Il n'avait pas d'explication appropriée.

« Bien, à toi de décider ce que tu dois lui dire. » Les lèvres de Jim se préssèrent ensemble dans un signe évident de frustration. « Les cours sont annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre, donc je ne sais pas quand je le reverrai. »

« T'Mae arrive jeudi pour reprendre sa garde. » Annonça Spock.

« Je voudrais le voir avant qu'il ne parte. »

Spock hocha la tête. Jim recommença à marcher vers le distributeur de boissons et, sans même demander, inscrivit le code de la boisson préférée de Spock et Senik.

« Nous devrions en parler. » Dit-il sévèrement, regardant les boissons. « Je comprends que tu ais besoin d'espace, mais on ne peux pas se quitter de cette façon. »

Spock observait Jim du coin de l'oeil, remarquant le stress et la fatigue sur son visage, et certains détails non traités dans la hâte de Jim de se rendre à l'hopital. Il ressentit l'envie de toucher la peau rose, de s'assurer par le toucher que Jim était bel et bien vivant. Il allait presque se résoudre à agir lorsqu'il apperçut les ecchymoses pourpres sous le col de Jim.

La vue ui gela l'âme, et les brêches de ses boucliers se fissurèrent.

Le _D'accord_ se coinça dans sa gorge.

* * *

 _Quand finalement Jim se réveilla, il était attaché à l'intérieur d'une capsule de sauvetage, et ne pouvait voir qu'une intense lumière blanche et de la neige sur le hublot. Les bips de la console d'ordinateur et sa respiration lourde étaient les seuls sons qui résonnaient dans l'habitacle._

 _« Non. » Gémit Jim, tirant sur le harnais de sécurité. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Certes, l'Enterprise n'avait pas –_

 _« Merde. »_

 _Ses souvenirs refirent surface. Il se souvint de sa colère irrationnelle, de son mépris flagrant envers Spock. Merde merde merdemerdemerdemerde._

 _« Ordinateur, où suis-je ? »_

 _ **Location : Delta Vega. Planète de Classe M : dangereuse. Il y a un avant-poste de Starfleet à quatorze kilomètres au Nord-Ouest.**_

 _« Quatorze kilomètres. » Murmura-t-il. Il regarda autou de lui, se sentant étrangement claustrophobe. Il devait partir, décida-t-il, et il donna un coup final au harnais de sécurité, se libérant du siège._

 _ **Restez dans la capsule.** _

_« Non, merci. » Répondit-il, et il attrapa une tenue climatique. Ce n'était pas dans ses gènes de rester dans une minuscule boule de métal l'arrivée des secours. L'anxiété et la peur commençaient à se faire un trou dans son estomac, l'étranglant. Il ne peut respirer pleinement que lorsque la trappe d'évacuation s'ouvrit._

 _Le soulagement fut de courte durée, car la fatique et l'angoisse reprirent le dessus. Il sonda le paysage de la toundra et essaya de s'apaiser avec de profondes respirations. Il sortit son communicateur et commença à dicter._

 _« Date Stellaire 2.258,42 ou 4 … peu importe. Le Capitaine suppléent Spock m'a abandonné sur Delta Vega, dans ce que je crois être une violation du protocole de sécurité 49,09 régissant le traitement des prisonniers à bors d'un vaisseau spatial … »_

 _Un hurlement derrière lui mit fin à son monologue et –_

 _._

 _._

Jim se réveilla en sursaut, soudain en alerte. Il cligna des yeux, s'éloignant de Delta Vega et retournant à la réalité. Il était allongé sur le canapé de Christine Chapel. Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur, et soupira. Jim avait dormi moins de trois heures, et il avait l'impression que de l'électricité coulait dans ses veines.

Après des heures d'adrénaline et de réunions et d'épuisement émotionnel, il était irrité de constater que le sommeil lui échappait. Il se tourna de l'autre côté, replaça l'oreiller, et essaya les exercices de respiration que Spock lui avait enseigné, oubliant Vulcain et laissant ses pensées s'éloignaient de sa conscience.

.

.

 _Lekhuh_. Spock avait perdu sa planète et sa mère en un instant.

 _Naukuh_. Malgré ces pertes, il avait continué en tant que Capitaine de l'Enterprise.

 _Ohkuh_. Spock avait, en quelque sorte, faire ressortir le pire chez Jim par son manque d'émotion, et il avait dû le larguer hors du vaisseau.

 _Stehkuh_. Jim avait fait ressortir le pire chez Spock.

 _Shehkuh_. Spock culpabilisait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Jim.

Kaukuh. Malgré tout, Spock avait encore Jim à ses côtés.

Kehkuh. Spock avait prévu de mourir lors de la collision du Jellyfish avec le Narada.

 _Rehkuh_. Il évitait Jim et ignorait ses messages.

 _Dahkuh_. S'ils s'étaient autant inquiéter l'un pour l'autre pendant cette situation de crise, comment pourraient-ils encore travailler ensemble ?

 _Veh_. _Mon esprit est silencieux._ Jim scandait. _Mon esprit est silencieux_.

 _Ris_. Zero.

.

.

L'énergie avait lentement quitter son corps, mais Jim ne tomba pas endormi avant de nombreuses heures.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16** :

Reunion

Senik était assis sur un banc à l'entrée de Centre de Convention Alameda. Spock l'avait laissé pour aller trouver le bureau de rencement des réfugiés, alors il lisait distraitement les avis de santé de la Fédération.

 **Les Vaccins Terriens contre la grppe sont administrés au niveau Mezzanine jusqu'à 1700 tous les jours.**

 **Les Jardins Est sont réservés à la méditation et la combustion d'ences. L'encens ne peut être allumé à l'intérieur du Centre.**

 **Connaître les cinq signes de trauma psychique : Communication Mental est la responsabilité de tous.**

Le bruit des bottes de Spock résonna sur le carrelage de l'entrée alors qu'il revenait vers Senik.

« Ta mère va arriver. » Dit Spock. « On nous demande d'attendre dans la salle d'attente. »

Senik se leva et Spock le conduisit lentement à travers un couloir large et vide vers une immense salle divisé en de petites pièces par des rideaux et des panneaux. Ils furent tous les deux numérisés et envoyés dans un coin de la pièce bordée de chaises occupées par des Vulcains silencieux.

Ils prirent un siège, et Senik en profita pour observer les autres. Il y avait deux fillettes plus jeunes que lui, probablement orphelines. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ils étaient tous assis solennellement et en silence, les yeux assombris. Exceptionnellement, c'étaient les adultes qui semblaient les plus agités, mais Senik supposa qu'il s'agissait de signes post-traumatiques modérés. Le Vulcain le plus proche de Senik frottait tythmiquement ses mains sur ses genoux, un autre se tordait les cheveux entre ses doigts. Les Humains appelaient ça _gigoter_. Chez les Vulcains, c'était un comportement de recherche sensorielle couramment affiché chez les nourissons. Senik avait supprimé ce reflexe dès son deuxième anniversaire. C'était troublant de l'observer chez ses aînés.

« Ne regarde pas. » Murmura Spock et Senik baissa immédiatement les yeux. Kaiidth. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Ils seraient tous guéri, dans quelques temps, se rassura-t-il.

Parfois, des gens entraient et sortaient, réfugiés ou personnels de la Fédération qui emmenaient l'un des Vulcains hors de la salle d'attente. Soudain, Spock se leva et Senik suivit son regard vers l'entrée où une femme Vulcain attendait. Senik lui emboita tout de suite le pas à travers la pièce mais il se prit les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe et tomba sur le sol. La chaleur lui monta au visage, il pouvait sentir tous les regards sur lui, pouvait raisonnablement déduire leurs pensées et leurs spéculations.

Des capicités motrices affaiblies étaient une autre signe psycho-traumatique.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, quelqu'un se mit à genoux à côté de lui, et des doigts effleurèrent sa joue. « Senik-kam, es-tu blessé ? »

Il y a plusieurs mois, sur une planète qui n'existait plus, Senik s'était reculé face à un tel geste émotionnel. Il avait été irrité par l'utilisation de son nom ainsi prononcé, sur la seule base de son entrée éminente à l'âge adulte qui ne pouvait permettre un tel affichage d'affection illogique réservés aux jeunes enfants. Maintenant, il ne pouvair rien faire, à part y répondre. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et ferma les yeux, sentant le réconfort et le lien maternel entre eux.

« Ko-mehka. » Murmura-t-il.

 _Mère_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17** :

Sand

A l'extérieur du Centre Alameda, Jim était figé alors que les holo-imageurs flashaient autour de lui, prenant des photos de lui en cette occasion solennelle pour les nouveaux manuels scolaires. Chekov et Sulu se tenaient de chaque côté, ils tentaient tous les trois d'échapper aux journalistes pour se diriger vers les doubles portes du centre. Une marche silencieuse dans les couloirs vides les conduisit à un amphitéâtre pouvant accueillir les douze cents Vulcains présents.

Ils n'étaient que sept non-Vulcains. Jim et ses compagnons se tenaient dans leur uniforme blanc formel dans une mer de robes grises. Ils étaient trois héros de Vulcain : l'officier qui avait mis fin au fonctionnement de la plate-forme de forage, l'enfant prodige qui avait rammené les Anciens de l'Arche Katrique, et James T. Kirk qui n'avait plus besoin qu'on le présente. Du moins, c'est ainsi que les informations les avaient présenté toute la semaine.

Jim sonda la foule, incapable de trouver Spock ou Senik ou même Sarek dans la mer de Vulcains en deuil. Jim fronça les sourcils, craignant que Spock ne soit pas présent à la cérémonie commémorative. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de lui depuis qu'il avait rendu visite à Senik à l'hopital. En vérité, Jim avait accepté l'invitation que dans l'espoir de voir Spock.

Il se tenait parmi la mer de personne, et il avait perdu Sulu et Chekov dans la foule. Impossible de les localiser, il se trouva un banc vide à mi-chemin de l'estrade et commença à chercher Spock.

Son attention fut détourné par une voix grave appelant son nom. Jim se tourna, surpris de voir la dernière personne qu'il aurait chercher ici.

« Bonjour. » Salua-t-il avec précaution.

« J'espérais vous trouver ici. » Dit le vieux Spock, debout devant Jim.

« Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt, ou … si proche de notre ami commun. » Répondit Jim, ses yeux regardant avec inquiétude autour de lui.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Lui assura Spock. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Jim, et eut un faible sourire. « Messieurs Chekov et Sulu, je présume ? »

Jim regarda à sa gauche pour trouvers la paire assis à quelques mètres de lui.

« Vous les connaissez aussi ? » Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

Le Vulcain lui lança un regard complice.

« Moi aussi, je regarde les informations. »

Jim lui fit un sourire penaud. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter. Ce Spock-là avait vécu dans un univers tout à fait différent ; il y avait d'innombrales différences entre les deux équipes d'Enterprise. Jim luii fit signe de s'asseoir sur la place vide à côté de lui, que Spock prit gracieusement.

« Je dois admettre que M. Chekov n'était pas aussi jeune quand je l'ai vu. » Murmura Spock dans un souffle, apparamment absorbé par l'organisation des plis de sa robe.

Quoique, peut-être y avait-il moins de différence que Jim le pensait.

Les lumières de la salle diminuèrent en intensité et le silence tomba sur la foule. Leur attention fut attiré vers le bas de l'amphitéâtre où une femme en robes grises faisait face à un grand bassin de pierre, de plus d'un mètre de largeur, rempli d'un sable rouge. Un gong résonna, et elle parla de voix forte.

Spock entonna tranquillement la traduction, pour Jim.

« _Ce qui reste, mais_

 _Lumière sur le sanle –_

 _Pas de son, pas de pluie_

 _Aucune ne demeure,_

 _Mais les cendres et le vent_

 _Et la lumière sur le sable._ »

Le sable sur l'estrade commença à flotter et tourbillonner dans une sphère, tenue en l'air par un champ d'énergie. Des milliards de grains de sable. Six milliards, quatre millions, cent douze grains de sable, hasarda Jim. Un pour chaque vie perdu sur Vulcain. Sa gorge se serra, et la voix de son Spock sur le journal de bord résonna dans son esprit.

 _Je suis le représentant d'une espèce en danger._

La sphère commença à briller et à diminuer en taille, et le sable prit l'apparence du feu. Un moment passa, et la sphère se transforma en verre trempé.

« _Lumière sur le sable –_

 _Lumineux et pur_

 _C'est ainsi_

 _Votre katra demeure._ »

L'energie fut contenu dans la grande sphère de verre, tournant doucement dans les airs, et les lumières se rallumèrent alors que les Vulcains commencèrent à sortir de la pièce. La grande cérémonie était terminée, et les groupes, ce qui constituaient des clans et maisons, se dispersèrent pour des cérémonies privées.

Chekov et Sulu se tenaient prêts à suivre les Vulcains hors de l'amphitéâtre quand Jim se joignit à eux.

« Jim, un mot s'il-vous-plait. » Dit calmement l'Ambassadeur Spock.

« Je vous rattrape. » Promis Jim à ses collègues.

« Je souhaites simplement me renseigner sur votre bien-être. » Dit le vieux Spock.

« Je vais bien, je suppose. » Déclara Jim. « J'ai passé des examens, j'ai été débriéfé douze fois. Maintenant, je suppose qu'il faut juste que je profite de mes jours de repos avant de reprendre les examens à l'Académie. »

Spock hocha la tête. « Et mon jeune-moi ? »

« Endeuillé. » Se contenta de répondre Jim, ne voulant pas en dire trop. Son Spock méritait une intimité émotionnelle.

« J'ai remarqué ce qu'il a fait, je suppose, en l'honneur de notre mère. » Déclara Spock.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? Où ? »

Le vieux Spock lui lança un regard énigmatique et fit un signe au-dessus de l'épaule de Jim. « Les ballons, bien sûr. »

Jim se tourna pour sonder la pièce et trouva ce à quoi le Vulcain faisait référence. Dans un coin à gauche, à quelques mètres, Jim pouvait voir un bouquet de ballons violets faisant leur chemin vers les doubles portes de l'amphitéâtre. Jim ne pouvait pas voir les visages, mais il se doutait que l'un d'eux était celui de son Spock.

« Il a apporté des ballons. » Murmura Jim, surpris. « J'ai dit à votre cousin que c'était une tradition humaine. »

« Le violet était la couleur préférée de ma mère. » Dit Spock avec tendresse. « Je pense qu'elle aurait approuvé de tout cœur. »

Jim regarda le vieil homme et y vit son Spock, triste et solitaire, en quelque sorte transformé et changé par des choses que Jim ne connaîtrait jamais. Il avait perdu son monde à deux reprises, avait enterré sa mère deux fois, et il n'y avait personne qui pouvait le comprendre.

« Je vais aller à la cérémonie en l'honneur d'Amanda. » Dit Jim, prudemment. « Voulez-vous venir ? »

Spock hésita, incertain. Jim se leva et fit signe au Vulcain de le suivre.

« Je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne vous remarqueront pas, et s'ils le font, nous inventerons quelque chose. Vous pouvez être un lointain cousin, non ? »

Spock leva un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas la suggestion de Jim, acceptant simplement. « Je vous remercie. Quelque soit l'univers, je devrais toujours faire le deuil d'elle. »

« Vous l'aimiez beaucoup. » Murmura Jim, essayant de laver les mots venimeux qu'il avait dit à Spock. Il fiut heureux quand l'alter-ego de son Vulcain hocha simplement la tête en reconnaissance. « C'est une femme incroyable. »

« Vous l'avez rencontré ? » Demanda Spock, apparamment surpris.

Jim fronça mentalement les sourcils. Avaient-ils été ensemble à l'Académie, dans sa réalité ? _Ami_ , l'avait souvent appelé le vieux Spock. _Vieil ami_. Ce n'était certainement pas de bonne augure.

« Quand elle est venu avec Sarek il y a quelques mois. » Expliqua Jim, et il sourit en se souvenant. « J'ai essayé de faire le dîner de Thanksgiving, et c'était si terrible que j'ai fini par commander chinois. Elle a tout mangé et même commenté l'exactitude historique de l'utilisation des biscuits chinois. »

Spock souffla doucement, le petit bruit que son Spock faisait quand il trouvait quelque chose amusant. Il y avait une partie de Jim, une petite partie effrayée, qui voulait savoir pour son autre lui et ce Spoock. Il n'était pas lâche, mais braver des territoires inconnus étaient beaucoup plus facile que de demander si leur histoire était une affaire perdue d'avance.

« Est-ce que mon autre moi à rencontrer votre mère ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Spock l'observa, ses yeux semblant voir des fantômes depuis longtemps enterrés. « Oui, plusieurs fois. Jim était particulièrement apprécié. Elle disait qu'ils avaient tous le deux quelque chose en commun, mais _quoi_ , je ne l'ai jamais su. »

 _Vous_ , pensa tristement Jim. _Ils vous ont tous les deux aimé_.


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Hey :) Petit chapitre celui-ci, désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de traduire le prochain maintenant qui est, quant à lui, beaucoup plus long. Etant donné que demain c'est la soirée d'intégration de ma fac, je ne pense pas pouvoir posté le prochain avant dimanche (samedi, c'est repos ^^) :) Alors, à dimanche et bon week-end à toutes et à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18** :

Postulate

Senik avait calculé que sa position pour être le plus éloigné possible des personnes en deuil, tout en ayant un point de vue adapté.

Tout ce qui restait de la maison de S'chn T'gia étaient rassemblés ici pour rendre hommage. Ils n'étaient que autre avant : Sarek, Spock, Senik et sa mère. La sœur et les nièces d'Amanda étaient désormais présentes. Les anciens camarades de classe et anciens collègues de l'humaine les avaient également rejoints dans le coin du jardin lui étant réservé. Dans un mouvement lent, ils se rapprochaient de Sarek et Senik, entonnaient les mêmes condoléances apprises par cœur, et passaient devant la projection holographique d'Amanda, murmurant entre eux ou essuyant des larmes humaines. Senik enviait presque leur capacité à le faire, et se demanda si, s'il était capable de pleurer comme un humain, la douleur disparaîterait. Même si, son efficacité mentale et sa flexibilité s'étaient améliorées de façon spectaculaire au cours des deux derniers jours.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce Senik repèrent enfin l'humain qu'il attendait. Jim était suivi par un Vulcain âgé, leurs têtes courbés alors qu'ils discutaient sur le chemin du jardin. Jim tint la porte en fer forgé à l'aîné et scanna le jardin. Quand ses yeux trouvèrent l'objet de sa recherche, debout près de Sarek, il abandonna son compagnon et se dirigea vers Spock.

Senik regretta immédiatement de s'être placé au coin le plus opposé, alors qu'il ne pouvait n'y entendre ni lire avec précisions sur les lèvres de Jim et Spock. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux, Senik avait observé ce changement dans leur intéraction à l'hôpital, mais il n'était alors pas assez conscient mentalement pour déterminer la raison de ce changement ou analyser sa signification. Maintenant, les mains de Spock s'agitaient et les yeux inébranlables de Jim qui tentaient de percer l'expression du Vulcain. Avant que Senik puisse compiler entièrement une liste mentale d'hypothèses, une voix l'interrompit.

« Tu as apporté des ballons. » Dit le Vulcain, celui qui avait accompagné Jim. Les ballons mentionnés étaient au-dessus de la projection holographique d'Amanda Grayson, qui était formellement posée dans une position de Shi'kahr avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Senik hocha la tête. « Les humains affichent des sacs aux couleurs vives remplis de gaz pour commémorer un événement important. » Expliqua-t-il. Il avait conscience que sa tante ne pouvait plus apprécier un tel étalage, mais Spock avait verbalement approuvé et Sarek n'avait rien dit, ce qui constituait une approbation.

L'étranger hocha simplement la tête en compréhension. Ayant rien d'autre à dire, Senik continua à observe Spock et Jim, qui avait saisi le bras du Vulcain sans dire un mot.

« C'est agréable de les voir si amoureux. » Commenta l'aîné.

Surpris, Senik leva les yeux vers l'étranger qui observait lui aussi le couple avec une expression douce. _Amour_ ? Était-ce le changement qu'il avait aperçu ? Il n'avait pas prévu qu'un tel événement émotionnel se manifeste entre les deux hommes. Senik regarda si fortement Spocke t Jim qu'il loucha, essayant de détecter le caractère ou comportement nouveau que cet étranger avait observé pour justifier un tel commentaire inhabituel.

« Je ne peux pas commenter votre déclaration, je ne connaissais pas ce développement. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Dit le Vulcain, avant de le saluer formellement. « Je pleure avec toi, jeune Senik. » Sans autre commentaire, il se retourna et prit place dans le coin opposé du jardin.

La foule commençait à prendre place pour commencer la cérémonie commémorative, alors Senik traversa la pièce pour venir s'assoir entre sa mère et Sarek. Il se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir oberserver Jim et Spock assis côte à côte, sans se toucher, mais se jetant des regards tendus à intervales asynchrones. La main de Jim se tendit vers le genoux de Spock, qui se dégagea. Spock se racla la gorge et verdit légèrement, provquant chez Jim un froncement de sourcils et le replis de ses mains vers ses propres genoux.

Senik catalogua cet incident et le compara à leurs interactions limités depuis la destruction de Vulcain, et commença à postuler une nouvelle théorie.


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour :) Désolé pour le retard, et cette absence, vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude, non ? ^^ Chapitre tendu, qui prend en compte une scène du film de 2009. S'il-vous-plait, ne me tuez pas à la fin de votre lecture, je traduis juste :P Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19** :

Fear

C'était une suggestion de Spock qu'ils se rencontrent dans un café à proximité du campus de l'Académie. Leurs emplois du temps avaient été tellement chargés qu'ils n'avaient pu se voir ou se parler en dehors de messages laconiques et de défriefings en salle de commandement. Jim était assis à une petite table, deux tasses fumantes prêtes devant lui, l'une contenant sans aucun doute son café latté préféré.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. » Dit Jim lorsqu'il arriva, tout en lui remettant son thé aux épices. « Mais c'est bon de te revoir. »

« C'est bon de te revoir aussi. » Répondit Spock, prenant note des cernes sous les yeux de Jim et sa pâleur inhabituelle, des signes visibles d'épuisement, mais le sourire de Jim était sincère. Ça n'aida pas à calmer l'agitation intérieure de Spock.

« Comment va Senik ? »

« Il a recupéré. Sa mère habite avec nous jusqu'à ce que les réfugiés soient installés dans une colonie convenable. »

« Et comment vas-tu ? »

Spock fit un pause, ne sachant pas comment répondre. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses émotions étaient clairement affichés sur son visage. Même si père l'avait remarqué avant même que Spock n'ait lui-même pris conscience de sa compromission émotionnelle.

.

* * *

.

 _Une semaine plus tôt, 2258.42_

« Tu sembles agité. » Observa calmement Sarek, conscient des nombreuses oreilles à l'écoute sur le pont. « Je te conseille d'aller trouver M Kirk, et – »

« Il n'est pas à bord de l'Enterprise. » Dit Spock, craignant les prochains mots de son père. « Il est en sécurité, sur Delta Vega. » Ajouta-t-il, forçant son rythme cardiaque instable à reprendre une rythme plus acceptable. Jim était en sécurité, et Spock reprenait le contrôle. _Il avait le contrôle_.

Les yeux de Sarek s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement, et il ouvrit la bouche pour avertir Spock, mais fut interromput par le pilote.

« Capitaine Spock, je détecte un accès non autorisé au panneau de commande de la turbine hydraulique. » Annonça l'Enseigne Chekov.

Spock se tourna vers la console. « Affichage vidéo. »

Chekov lança l'image sur l'écran central. Spock sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélerait alors qu'il observait les deux silouettes s'élançant devant les turbines hydrauliques.

 _Jim_.

Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il devrait être à des années lumières de leur position. Il devait être en sécurité.

« Sécurité, vérouillez la salle des machines. Intrus au niveau de la turbine, section 3. Les phasers sur paralysiie. »

Spock se détourna de la station de sécurité et focalisa son attention sur les caméras, et la fuite désespérée des deux hommes. _Que fais-tu ici, Jim ?_ Se demanda-t-il. _Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?_ Distrait comme il l'était, il ne remarqua par la présence de Sarek derrière lui.

« Mr Kirk est ici ? » Demanda doucement son père, pour lui seulement.

Spock lui fit signe de ne rien dire, ne voulant pas alerter l'équipage. « Il ne devrait pas être ici. » Murmura-t-il. Il regarda rapidement l'écran, lui prouvant le contraire.

« Peut-être n'est-ce pas lui. » Suggéra Sarek.

Spock acquiesça. « Une réplique. » C'était peu probable, mais il n'existait aucune autre explication logique. Spock utilisa toutes ses facultés mentales, bien décidé à découvrir la réponse à ses questions, et ordonna à l'équipe de sécurité de ramener les intrus sur le pont.

Une longue minute plus tard, deux agents de sécurité escortaient Jim et un autre homme, trempé et dégoulinant sur le plancher. Spock ne pouvait se résoudre à parler à l'homme qui ressemblait à Jim.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il à l'inconnu.

« Et bien, euh. On est ensemble. » Répondit nerveusement l'homme, désignant son compagnon.

« Il est avec loi. » Répéta Jim. Et _c'était_ Jim, réalisa Spock avec un frisson de surprise. Même à cette distance physique, ses boucliers mentaux ne pouvaient le protéger de la chaleur brûlante et de la présence que son amant dégagé.

« Nous voyageons en vitesse de distorsion. » Fit-il remarquer. « Comment vous êtes-vous téléporté à bord ? »

« C'est vous le génie, à vous de me le dire. » Rétorqua Jim.

Intérieurement, Spock se hérissa devant cette réaction inhabituelle, mais continua calmement. « En tant que capitaine suppléent de ce vaisseau, je vous ordonne de répondre. »

« Vous pouvez vous accrocher, '' _capitaine suppléent_ '' » Répondit Jim, et il fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Quoi, ça vous énerve que je refuse de … coopérer ? Ça vous met en colère ? »

 _En colère ?_ Non, la colère était illogique. Il n'était pas en colère. Confusion, frustration, gêne étaient les émotions qu'il pouvait sentir tourbillonner derrière ses boucliers mentaux, menaçant de venir s'écraser à la surface. La peur. C'était un autre sentiment, une émotion froide et illogique qui gelait les murs de son esprit. Ça les rendait fragiles et cassants.

Spock ignora ses émotions, et se tourna vers l'homme trempé. « Êtes-vous membres de Starfleet ? »

« Je … » L'homme hésita, observant Jim. « Hum, c'est ça. Dîtes, vous auriez une serviette ? »

« Sous peine de cour martial, je vous ordonne de me dire comment, en pleine distorsion, vous avez pu aborder l'Enterprise. »

« Eh bien - »

« Ne dîtes rien. » Ordonna calmement Jim, les yeux sur Spock.

« Vous allez tout me dire. » Répondit le Vulcain, sur le même ton que Jim, son regard rencontrant le sien. Il ne pouvait voir l'irritation, la peur ou les mêmes émotions qu'il tentait de réprimer dans les yeux de l'Humain. Il ne voyait que sa détermination. _Pourquoi, Jim ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?_

« Je resterais neutre sur ce coup-là. » Intervint l'homme trempé.

« C'est quoi votre problème Spock ? » Demanda Jim, s'approchant de lui. « Votre planète est détruite, votre mère est morte, et ça vous touche pas plus que ça. »

« Si vous présumez que ces expériences aient pu affaiblir ma capacité à commander ce vaisseau, vous faîtes erreur. »

« C'est pourtant bien qui avez dit qu'avoir peur était nécessaire pour commander. Vous avez-vu leur vaisseau ? Vous avez vu ce qu'il fait ? »

« Je l'ai vu, en effet. »

« Et vous avez peur, non ? »

Même s'il le voulait, Spock n'aurait pu nier l'état de ses émotions précaires. La peur froide qui gonflait son estomac, menant son contrôle vers un point de rupture. « Je vous interdis de me faire la leçon sur le bien-fait des émotions. »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en empêcher ? » C'était ça, le défi qui créa finalement une brêche dans son contrôle.

« Éloignez-vous de moi Mr Kirk. » Sa vision devint plus sombre, et son ouïe moins aigu. Il ne pouvait voir que Jim, n'entendre que lui. _Jim devait se taire, devait obéir._

 _«_ Ça fait quoi de ne jamais éprouvé de colère, de peine ? Ni de ressentir un besoin viscérale de venger la femme qui vous a mis au monde ? » Interrogea l'humain, insouciant de l'avertissement de Spock.

« Passez votre chemin. » Prévint Spock. _Si Jim n'obéissait pas, Spock le forcerait. Il aurait sa soumission._

 _«_ Vous n'éprouvez rien ! » Accusa Jim. « Ça ne vous a pas affecté un millième de seconde. »

Spock pouvait sentir ses dernières résistances s'éfillaient, à deux doigts de la rupture.

« Vous ne l'avez jamais aimé ! »

Les dernières traces de rationnalités s'effondrèrent. _Désir, rage, peur : quand étaient-ils devenus une seule et même chose ?_

Ce ne fut que lorsque Spock sentit l'envahir le plaisir grisant face à la respiration lente de Jim, son pouls contre ses doigts, et la lutte faible de l'humain contre lui que son semblant de sang-froid se restaura.

.

* * *

.

 _Aujourd'hui_.

« Je t'ai blessé. » Chuchota Spock, ses doigts enroulés autour de sa tasse de thé. Les mots prononcés n'apaisaient pas la culpabilité et la honte qu'il ressentait, mais c'était un bon moyen de commencer.

« J'ai dit des choses terribles. » Dit Jim. « Je n'en pensais pas un mot. »

Spock hocha la tête. « J'ai compris bien plus tard que tu tentais de provoquer une réaction émotionnelle afin que les événements se déroulent comme tu l'avais prévu. »

« J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à le faire. »

« Si je t'avais fait confiance, si j'avais écouté ton plan pour sauver le Capitaine Pike, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de recourir à de telles tactiques. Peu importe, ce n'était que des mots et ils n'ont fait aucun mal permanent. Je n'aurais, cependant, jamais dû t'attaquer de la sorte. »

Jim secoua la tête. « Nous avons tous deux perdus le contrôle et attaqué l'autre physiquement, si je m'en souviens bien. Je préfère être étouffé qu'abandonné sur une planète hostile, la prochaine fois prends-en note. » Le taquina-t-il.

« Ne prends pas à la légère la situation, Jim. » Gronda-t-il. « Mes décisions étaient illogiques, et auraient été désastreuses. »

« C'est maintenant que tu es illogique. Tu pouvais pas savoir. Starfleet te fait encore confiance. Je te fais confiance. » Jim passa la main à travers la table, main ouverte pour atteindre Spock.

Spock soupira. « Cette confiance est déplacée, j'ai démontré à plusieurs reprises que j'en étais indigne. Quant à la confiance que tu places en moi, les événements ont prouvé que nous étions incompatibles ensembles. »

« Nous formions une excellente équipe de commandement là-bas. » Objecta Jim. « Sans ça nous n'aurions pas survécu au Narada. »

« Je ne fais pas référence à notre travail. »

Les yeux de Jim s'élargirent et se mâchoire s'ouvrit. « Tu es en train de rompre. » Accusa-t-il. Spock prit une seconde et hocha de la tête. Le visage de Jim pâlit et il s'affaisa dans son siège. « Bon sang. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir. »

« Je ne trouve pas que tu manques de qualité – » Commença Spock, avant que Jim ne rit amèrement, l'interrompant.

« S'il-te-pllaît, si tu comptes me sortir la version Vulcain de ''ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi'', évites. Tu m'as jeté dans un café. On ne peut pas faire plus cliché. »

« Je pensais qu'il serait préférable d'avoir une telle conversation dans un endroit neutre. » Dit-il, ne réagissant toujours pas. Il avait prévu un discours, une argumentation logique avec preuve à l'appui, mais maintenant qu'il était là, avec Jim, il ne pouvait s'en souvenir.

« Eh bien, je ne veux pas rompre. »

Spock avait imaginé cette conversation pas moins de 21 fois et avait calculé les réactions probables de Jim, mais il ne s'était pas préparé à ce que Jim refuse la séparation.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une option. » Déclara-t-il. Jim le foudroya du regard.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Demanda Jim, cherchant la réponse dans les yeux de Spock. Le Vulcain grimaça intérieurement, inquiet à l'idée que Jim puisse voir la vérité dans son regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »

Il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de réponses à cette question anodine, mais il dit ce qu'il fallait, dans un désir égoïste de les protéger tous les deux.

« Je veux que tu me laisses. »


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour :) Désolé pour le retard, et cette absence. Pas de grand discours aujourd'hui, je crois que vous être surtout pressé d'enfin lire la suite. Alors, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 20** :

Catalyst

Senik se trouvait dans le salon de Spock, travaillant aux côtés de sa mère, alors qu'ils analysaient et classaient les artefacts Vulcains se trouvant dans des bibliothèques et musées étrangers lors de la destruction de leur planète. Comme ses cours non-conventionnels à l'Académie était en pause semi-permanente, aider à la préservation culturelle était une utilisation logique de son temps.

« Senik, faisons une pause. » Suggéra T'Mae, s'éloignant de la console et se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer le service à thé.

Senik la suivit, et prit la tasse offerte par sa mère. Il s'assit, la regardant préparer le thé à la manière traditionnelle Vulcaine, se remémorant certains souvenirs de ce rituel dans sa maison d'enfance, lorsque T'Mae s'arrêtait dans ses tâches et sortait Senik de ses études. C'était un temps de tranquille réflexion ou de débat.

« Senik-kam, tu réflechis. » Dit T'Mae, ses yeux doux et savant.

Senik savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de demander de quoi elle parlait. Il était distrait, cela se voyait sûrement par son inefficacité apparente. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Spock et Jim ont rompu leur relation amoureuse. Mon étude sur leur personnalité, leurs habitudes, leurs préférences et leurs forces a conclu un complément idéal. Même pour des moments de grand stress, ils ont tous les deux été jugés résistants, capables de communiquer et de diriger. Mes données ont été corroborées par des évaluations psychologiques faites par Starfleet. »

T'Mae pencha la tête, considérant Senik avec un regard franc. « Tu as constaté que les résultats obtenus ne coïncident pas avec ton hypothèse de départ. »

Senik acquiesça.

« En tant que scientifique, j'aimerais former une nouvelle hypothèse et ne pas m'attarder sur les résultats qui ont échoué. » Dit Senik, ses épaules s'affaisant dans une posture inhabituelle. « Mais j'aimerais aussi comprendre pourquoi c'est arrivé. Ce n'est pas logique. »

« Il arrive que même des Vulcains prennent des décisions illogiques. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait, quand vous avez brisé votre lien avec Père. » Lui rappela Senik. Bien que cela remonte à plusieurs années, il avait un souvenir clair de sa mère maintenu sous l'autorité de Stutok, archaïquement traditionnel, qui l'interdisait de travailler en dehors du foyer.

« Ma décision était logique, mais pas sans conséquences. Je craignais qu'il ne t'enlève à moi. » Admit T'Mae, passant une main dans les cheveux de Senik. Elle était sur le point d'en dire plus lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Sarek entra avec une invitée derrière lui.

« T'sai T'Pring, soyez la bienvenue au domicile de son fils, Spock. » Annonça officiellement Sarek, faisant un geste pour que la Vulcaine franchisse le seuil du salon.

C'était un nom que Senik ne reconnaissait pas, mais la coiffure ornée et les maniérismes isolés pouvaient l'aider à l'identifier. Elle était issue de la vieille noblesse vulcaine, comme la famille de son père. Il se souvenait qu'il était inhabituel de se déplacer sans gardiens ou membres de la famille, mais les supposés chaperons étaient rares, même pour Dame T'Pring.

« S'haile Sarek, je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité. » Répondit-elle avec un accent aristocratique.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Senik d'unne voie étouffée.

Sa mère leva un sourcil significativement. « Une vieille idée. Peut-être une nouvelle. » Senik fronça les sourcils quand il comprit, regardant l'invitée observer la pièce.

« Ma sœur, T'Sai T'Mae et son fils, Senik. » Dit Sarek.

Les yeux T'Pring se posèrent sur T'Mae, puis sur Senik et elle leur adressa un regard dédaigneux. « Votre sœur me connait. »

« Je me souviens de vous, un visiteur fréquent de la maison de mon ancien mari. » Dit brièvement T'Mae. Comme T'Pring ne faisait pas mine de l'avoir entendu, T'Mae se leva. « Dame T'Pring n'ayant besoin d'aucune présentation, je vais reprendre mon travail. »

« Excellente idée. » Déclara T'Pring.

T'Mae retourna dans la salle de séjour et Senik débarassa les tasses abandonnées.

« Mon fils arrivera bientôt. Puis-je vous offrir une boisson ? » Demanda Sarek.

T'Pring hocha la tête, ses yeux regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Sarek, lui donnant le regard sévère d'une dame de maison noble. « Oui, un verre d'eau serait apprécié. »

Sarek partit chercher le verre, et Senik repris sa place auprès de sa mère, examinant les documents une fois de plus. S'il était un peu distrait avant, c'était doublement le cas maintenant que T'Pring était ici, en tant que compagne potentielle.

« J'admet ma surprise qu'un lien volontairement brisé soit de nouveau accueilli dans la maison de S'chn T'gai. » Dit T'Pring, prenant le siège abandonné par T'Mae à table, pleinement consciente que celle-ci n'était qu'à quelques pas.

« Moi, cependant, »Dit tranquillement T'Mae. « Je ressens pas une telle émotion de surprise quand je repense à vos manières. »

« Votre sœur est insolente. » Chuchota T'Pring en acceptant délicatement son verre d'eau.

« Je voulais juste vous transmettre mes connaissances à votre égard. » Répondit T'Mae, les yeux ne quittant pas la console d'ordinateur. « Autrement dit, je suis pas surprise par vos actions ou paroles indélicates, ils sont facilement prévisibles aux vues de mes observations précédentes. »

Si Sarek fut étonné de ces commentaires, sa formation diplomatique le permettait de ne rien montrer, il ne posa pas la question, optant pour le silence. T'Pring ne fit que détourner les yeux, regardant par la fenêtre et laissant son verre intacte.

Tous étaient silencieux. Senik, qui était habitué au barvardage humain, trouva ce silence maladroit, mais il fut brusquement brisé par un autre carillon. Comme elle était fermée à clé, Senik se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et trouva le docteur Leonard McCoy debout à l'extérieur avec une boîte de carton.

« Je viens recupérer les affaires de Jim. » Dit-il, avant que Senik ne puisse le saluer.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'oeil vers les adultes, qui se contentaient de cligner des yeux.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas toute la journée. » Murmura le docteur. Senik se déplaça sans commentaire, et le docteur entra, observant les trois Vulcains qui le regardaient ouvertement. « Alors, où est le gobelin ? » Demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

« Si vous demandez où se trouve mon fils, il est actuellement au camp de réfugiés en conférence avec les aînés. » Déclara Sarek. « Cette réunion pourrait-elle être réarrangée à un autre moment mutuellement convenu ? »

Le Docteur McCoy fronça les sourcils. « Pas le temps. » Il se retourna et cria vers l'extérieur. « Il est pas là ! Entre et finissons-en. »

Senik regarda par-dessus la boît du docteur pour voir Jim entrer, habillé d'un jean bleu décontracté et d'un t-shirt blanc. Lorsqu'il aperçut Senik, il eut un demi-sourire. « Hey, gamin, content de te voir. » Jim serra son épaule, sans tenir compte des regards qu'il recevait des autres.

« James Kirkn, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de Sarek, et de ma mère, T'Mae. » Dit Senik. Jim leva la main en ta'al qui lui fut retourné. « Et voici Dame T'Pring. » Ajouta-t-il, traitant l'exposition d'émotions qui s'affichèrent si rapidement et successivement sur le visage de l'humain que seul un Vulcain pouvait les voir et les analyser.

 _Surprise._

 _Douleur._

 _Colère._

 _Résignation._

Ils passèrent vite mais clairement sur le visage expressif de Jim, mais le sens combiné de ces diverses émotions était une énigme pour Senik. Il en déduit rapidement que Jim était au courant de qui était T'Pring et de pourquoi elle était ici. T'Pring se contenta de pincer les lèvres en réponse au ta'al de Jim.

« Et bien, je suis juste là pour … » Jim fit un geste vers la boîte dans les mains du docteur. « Ça sera pas long, désolé de vous interrompre. » Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre de Spock, le Docteur McCoy derrière lui.

T'Pring observa fixement les deux humains, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le visage de Sarek était aussi inexpressif que jamais, et Senik se tenait près de la porte, se demandant s'il était préférable de suivre Jim pour l'aider à reprendre ses affaires ou rester dans le salon pour mieux observer T'Pring.

Alors qu'il pesait les bienfaits de chaque action, un autre personnage familier s'approcha de la porte d'entrée.

« Spock arrive. » Annonça Senik.

Sarek se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vivement vers la porte, comme s'il essayait d'intercepter un missile avant la collision avec autant de dignité que possible. Il ouvrit la porte avant même que Spock ne l'atteigne, bloquant l'entrée.

« Mon fils, Spock. » Salua-t-il formellement. « Longue vie et prospérité. »

Les sourcils de Spock se fronçèrent légèrement, et il aperçut Senik par-dessus l'épaule de Sarek. « Père, longue vie et prospérité. » Reprit-il avec un air railleur dans la voix. « Puis-je entrer dans ma maison ? »

« Je suggère que nous partons. » Déclara Sarek. « Le plein air vous aidera à refaire connaissance. »

Spock ne bougea pas. « Il fait actuellement onze degrés Celsius, et la pluie est prévue. Je ne vois pas la logique de rester à l'extérieur. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Dit une voix impérieuse de la table.

Les yeux de Spock se rétrécirent. « Avez-vous invité T'Pring chez moi, Père ? »

« Elle a accepté une première rencontre et plus. » Annonça Sarek.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment. »

« Au contraire. » Dit Sarek, se déplaçant pour permettre à Spock d'entrer. « Sinon maintenant, alors quand ? »

« Hey Senik. » Appela la voix de Jim près des chambres à coucher. « Tu sais où j'ai mis mon – »

Jim apparut derrière Sarek et repéra Spock. « Mon sweat-shirt de l'Académie. » Termina-t-il d'un ton sec.

Jim avait dit une fois que les sourcils des Vulcains étaient très expressifs, ce qui avait semblé être une mauvaise observation puisque les Humains, à la différence des Vulcains, pouvaient utiliser simultanément les muscles Oculaires latéral et les muscles Frontalis, ce qui leur permettait une grande varité d'expressions. Les expressions faciales Vulcaines étaient très grossières, comparativement. Celles de Spock étaient simples à discerner, et Senik se demanda si Jim pouvait lire aussi facilement que les Vulcains. Si T'Pring avait été assis à l'angle approprié, elle aurait certainement été offensé par les expressions de Spock.

Narines frémissantes. _Désir_.

Sourcils plissés. _Confusion_.

« Jim, on s'en va. » Ordonna le Docteur McCoy, une boîte maintenant remplie de vêtements et divers objets personnels dans la main.

Mâchoire serrée. _Colère_.

« Je n'ai pas vu ton sweat-shirt. » Répondit Spock d'une voix égale. « Si je le trouve, je te le ferais envoyer. »

Jim se racla la gorge, et serra la mâchoire. « Oui, merci. Eh bien, c'est tout alors. Encore une fois, désolé d'avoir interrompu votre … quoi que ce soit. »

Il hocha la tête vers le Docteur McCoy et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Jim s'arrêta un moment pour tirer Senik dans une brève accolade. « Fait attention à toi, gamin. » Marmonna-t-il, et il sortir, évitant Spock.

Senik apperçut, l'espace de seulement 0,67 secondes, un regard tout à fait incongru sur le visage de son cousin alors qu'il regardait le Docteur McCoy et Jim partir avec la boîte en carton.

 _Convoitise_.

Sans un mot, Spock s'assit raidement à la table, face à T'Pring. Senik se tenait au milieu de la pièce, son esprit pesant et disséquant les quatre dernières minutes, essayant d'aligner ce qu'il avait observé avec ce qu'il connaissait. Ce ne fut que lorsque T'Mae posa une main douce sur son épaule, le guidant de nouveau vers l'ordinateur, qu'il finit par comprendre l'énigme présentée.

« Mère, je crois que j'ai tiré prématurément des conclusions érronées. » Murmura Senik, se méfiatn des oreilles de Vulcains à la table, qui s'étaient plongés dans un silene qui ne montrait aucun signe de rupture.

T'Mae jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'endroit d'où James Kirk était parti, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Cependant, tu n'as pas le temps pour réévaluer ces nouvelles informations. »

Senil soupira doucement, résigné. Ils avaient tous été assignés à la première vague de colon pour la Nouvelle Vulcain. Spock avait annoncé son intention de démissionner de Stafleet pour rejoindre l'équipage du T'Rikn afin d'étudier les sites potentiels pendan semaines, et pour, peut-être, ne jamais revenir sur Terre.

« Si seulement il y avait un moyen de … d'encourager cette étude à sa conclusion naturelle. » Murmura-t-elle, la tête penchée sur la console.

Les sourcils de Senik se fronçèrent de confusion. « Vous suggérez des interférences ? »

« Un déclencheur. » Corrigea T'Mae. « Ce serait fascinant à observer. »

Senikn hocha la tête pensivement, concédant la logique supérieure de sa mère et collègue scientifique.


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Hey. Et oui, deux chapitres en moins d'une heure ! Je tiens absoluement à me faire pardonner pour le retard et mon absence ! À partir de maintenant, on reprend le même rythme qu'avant, c'est-à-dire un chapitre tous les jours, voir tous les deux jours :) A bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21** :

Confession

Spock, assis à son bureau, examinait soigneusement les projets finaux de ses étudiants en linguistique avancée quand il reçut un message sur son communicateur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent momantanément en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Jim.

 **Tu as dit plantains ?**

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre la signification du message quand un autre arrive peu après.

 **Ils ont des bananes, est-ce qu'elles sont aussi bonnes ? Je pense pas que Christine s'en soucie.**

Un message aussi inexplicable que le précédent, Spock renvoya une brève réponse.

 **Je ne comprends pas la signification de ce message.**

Il attendit un instant, et fut récompensé par une réponse rapide.

 **Je fais ça pour toi, vieillard. Réponds-moi.**

Curieuse réponse, sinon complètement absurde.

 **Je sais pas de quoi tu parles, ni à qui, mais tu t'es trompé. Cependant, ça peut t'intéresser de savoir que les plantains contiennent un tiers moins d'humidité, ce qui entraîne une hydrolyse inefficace et une consistance plus amylacée.**

Satisfait de sa réponse, il retourna à son travail, tout en jetant un regard sur le communicateur beaucoup plus souvent que nécessaire.

 **Je suis sûr que ça te fais rire en plus. Est-ce que tu aimes mon agnonie émotionnelle ?**

Spock s'arrêta à la question, blessé par l'accusation, et retourna une brève réponse. **Négatif**.

 **Je suis debout dans l'allée du supermarché, et même ça, ça me rappelle Spock. Il y a une boîte de gespar à côté des bananes et tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est à lui et qu'il me manque. Quel est ton avis médical sur ça ?**

Spock lut le message, et bien qu'il l'ait déjà en mémoire, il le relut. Sa pression artérielle diminua un instant, puis augmenta soudainement de 12%, en résultat une sensation inconfortable de compression dans sa poitrine.

Jim pensait parler au Doctor McCoy.

Spock pensa à révéler son identit, soulignant l'erreur de la communication ; c'était le choix le plus logique. Il ne trouva pas le courage de le faire, comme Jim le dirait. Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir non plus.

 **Je suis certain que tu lui manques aussi.**

Il éteignit immédiatement son communicateur, supprimant toute tentation de communiquer davantage.

* * *

Senik relut l'information transmise à son PADD et le remis à sa mère. C'était sa première tentative pour introduire un déclencheur dans leur situation romantique, et les résultats étaient infructueux.

« Tu as détourné les messages sortant de Jim Kirk vers le dispositif de communication de Spock ? » Dit T'Mae, sa voix cripée de désapprobation. Senik se recroquevilla sur l'examen minutieux de sa mère.

« Tu désaprouves la méthode ? »

« C'était une décision éthiquement déraisonnable, mais aucun mal n'a été fait. Ne recommence pas. » Conseilla-t-elle, et elle examina la brève conversation.

Senik en profita pour supprimer le code qu'il avait installé sur le communicateur de Jim, et supprima celui de Spock pour faire bonne mesure. Ça avait été d'une simplicité troublante, et peut-être devrait-t-il mentionner cette faille de sécurité à Jim, une fois sa tâche terminée.

T'Mae observa l'écran, et hocha pensivement la tête. « A ce stade, je suggère que tu observes le comportement de James Kirk et Spock en présence de l'autre. »

« Ils ne veulent pas communiquer volontairement. » Dit Senik. Le garçon avait acheté un sweat-shirt de l'Académie semblable à celui vu sur Jim, et l'avait mis dans la chambre de Spock. Malheureusement, il n'avait vu aucun paquet envoyé, et ne l'avait pas vu non plus sur Spock. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il devait encore être dans la chambre de Spock.

« Une réunion imprévue serait un choix logique. » Suggéra T'Mae.

Senik hocha la tête. « Cela ne constitue-t-il pas une déception continue ? »

T'Mae lui lança un regard au coin, et commença à soulever les articles sur la sociologie économique et les études du comportement. « La tromperie est nécessaire et bénéfique, et ce qui est nécessaire n'est jamais illogique. Nous devons choisir un emplacement prédéterminé pour que cette rencontre se produise. Les Humains et les Vulcains sont sensibles à la psychologie subjective. Y a-t-il un décor qui rappelerait un sentiment romantique supérieur ? »

Senik réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça. « Je connais l'endroit idéal. »


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour :) Un chapitre qui change un peu des autres, et qui reprends un passage du premier film. Il est assez court, mais comme le prochain est assez long, je prèfère ne pas posté deux chapitres aujourd'hui (d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas le temps !). N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22** :

Best Destiny

« Oh. » Dit Jim, d'une voix couverte, avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge. « Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surpris. Merci de me l'avoir fait savoir. »

« Je suis désolé, Jim. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? » Demanda le vieux Spock, sa main tendu pour attraper le bras de l'humain dans un geste d'affection.

« Non, Ambassadeur. » Répondit le jeune homme. « Vous n'avez pas à être désolé, c'était sa décision. Peut-être que Spock trouvera ce qu'il cherche sur votre nouvelle colonie. Faites-moi savoir si vous entendez partler de … quoi que ce soit ? »

L'Ambassadeur Spock inclina la tête, acceptant cette déclaration. « Comme vous le souhaitez. À mon tour, je serais heureux d'entendre des nouvelles des aventures de l'Enterprise. »

Jim acquiesça, un sourire authentique commençant à prendre place sur son visage. « Des conseils ? »

Il y en avait beaucoup, était-il tenté de dire, un avertissement contre les créatures connues sous le nom de tribbles, peut-être. Cependant, à la lumière de dégâts causés par ses propres actions, il donna le meilleur qu'il pouvait. « Ayez foi. »

« Ça ne semble pas très Surakian. » Taquina Jim.

L'aîné jeta au jeune homme un regard qui n'était pas tout à fait un sourire. « Non, mais c'est le conseil d'un excellent capitaine, Capitaine. »

* * *

Spock quitta le bureau temporaire de Jim Kirk dans les hangars nord au large de la baie. Il passe devant les cadets et les officiers, et sentit le désir nostalgique de décoller vers les étoiles une fois de plus. Il pouvait presque voir la dernière minute où il avait porté l'uniforme, le dernier ordre qu'il avait donné, mais ça lui semblait être loin. C'était un problème très contradictoire, d'être d'un âge si avancé.

Alors qu'il contemplait un souvenir du passé qui ne se reproduirait jamais, une voix familière l'appela.

« Père. »

Spock se retourna pour affronter pleinement son jeune-soi, une confusion évidente sur le visage. Toujours vêtu de ses gris d'officiers, apparamment prêt à aller rejoindre les refugiés vulcains.

« Je ne suis pas notre père. » Admit l'aîné. Spock l'observait, fasciné, tandis que son visage laissait place à la surprise et à la compréhension. Ils s'avancèrent, se rencontrant au milieu pour se faire face comme des miroirs imparfaits. « Il y a si peu de Vulcains, on ne peut se payer le luxe de s'ignorer. »

« Alors pourquoi renvoyer Kirk quand il vous suffisait de m'éclairer ? »

« Parce que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. » Dit-il simplement. « Je ne pouvais pas vous priver de la révélation de ce que vous pourriez accomplir ensemble. D'une relation qui vous définirait tous les deux, d'une manière que vous ne pouvez pas encore le réaliser. »

« Comment l'avez-vous persuadé de garder le secret ? »

« Il a cru qu'il risquait de provoquer des paradoxes temporels s'il venait à manquer à sa promesse. »

« Vous avez menti. » Accusa l'autre Vulcain.

« Oh … » Se moqua l'aîné, jouissant du regard incrédule sur le visage du plus jeune. Était-ce le regard que son Jim provoquait si souvent ? Il pouvait maintenant apprécier la contrainte. « J'ai … J'ai laissé penser. »

« Un pari ? »

« Un acte de foi. » Corrigea-t-il. « Comme tu devras en accomplir au sein de Starfleet. »

« Face au danger d'extinction, la logique veut que je quitte Starfleet pour aider les miens à se relever. »

« Tu peux te battre sur deux fronts à la fois. » Lui rappela Spock. « Je t'encourage à garder ta place dans Starfleet. Je connais une planète très convenable où vous pourrez établir une colonie vulcaine. »

Le jeune homme se tendit et fronça les sourcils, un regard tenace qui cachait sûrement les mêmes plaies qu'il avait porté et guéri, des décennies plus tard. Que fallait-il faire pour montrer à ce jeune homme qu'il était digne de ce qu'il voulait vraiment ?

« Spock, dans le cas présent, rend-toi service pour l'avenir. Met la logique de côté pour faire ce qui est juste. Le monde dont tu as hérité vit dans l'ombre d'une dévastation incommensurable. » Il passa la main à son cou et en sortit sa possession la plus précieuse. « Mais il y a aucune raison pour que tu y fasses face seul. »

Il tendit un simple médaillon en argent vers l'autre vulcain, qui le prit et le tint doucement entre son doigt et son pouce.

« C'était un cadeau. » Dit l'aîné, répondant à la question non posée dans les yeux de l'autre. « Il représente … un rêve. Un que nous avons été incapables de réaliser. » Il soupira, sentant le poids des années sur ses épaules. « Toi, tu peux le faire. » Ajouta-t-il doucement.

Les doigts du jeune homme tremblèrent un instant avant qu'il ne referme le poing autour et qu'il hoche la tête.

« Ne pouvant me souhaiter à moi-même longue vie et prospérité, » l'Ambassadeur leva la main en ta'al. « Je vais me contenter d'un bonne chance. »

L'autre leva la main en réponse, et l'aîné le laissa réfléchir à leur échange. Juste avant qu'il ne tourne au coin d'une navette, il vit le jeune Spock passer un doigt sur le médaillon, le regardant avec curiosité. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être présent pour prédire avec 99.45% de certitude quel serait la réaction de son jeune-lui à son message caché. Pour un Vulcain, c'était un élement sentimental illogique, comme la projection holographique qui avait été placé en sa mémoire il y a bien longtemps. Pour l'Ambassadeur Spock, c'était le dernier souvenir d'un homme qui n'existerait jamais, et peut-être suffirait-il pour convaincre deux jeunes gens obstinés de braver ensemble l'univers.

 _Oh, Ashayam_ , pensa-t-il affecteusement vers un autre homme, puis vers deux autres ayant encore un avenir brillant, inexploré devant eux. _Peut-être y a-t-il une logique à l'univers après tout._

* * *

Spock entra dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Il s'assit et posa le médaillon devant lui. Après un moment d'hésitation, il l'ouvrit et fut supris de voir que le médaillon contenait un holographe, projetant une image qui était, sans aucun doute, une version plus âgée de Jim, chantant avec une forte voix de ténor.

« Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire … Je sais, c'est illlogique de célébrer quelque chose qui n'est pas réellement de ton fait, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour ta nomination à l'ambassade alors j'ai saisi l'occasion. Bravo Spock – ils m'ont dit que ta première mission pouvait t'emmener loin pendant un moment, alors je serais le premier à te souhaiter bonne chance … et à te dire … tu me manques, mon vieil ami.

« Je supose que je m'étais toujours imaginé qu'on resterait ensemble à Starfleet, regardant la vie nous balancer les années les unes après les autres. Je regarde les cadets autour de moi et je peux pas m'empêcher de penser … c'était vraiment il y a si longtemps ? N'était-ce pas hier seulement que nous sommes arrivés sur l'Enterprise ? Que je devais prouver à l'équipage que je méritais le commandement et leur respect ?

« Je sais ce que tu te dis : c'est à leur tour maintenant, Jim. Et bien sûr, tu as raison … mais ça m'a fait réfléchir : qui peut dire si nous pouvons ou non faire un tour de plus ? Au dernier dénombrement, seulement vingt-cinq pourcent de la galaxie avait été découverte. C'est de la négligence, c'est criminel, c'est même une invitation. Tu as dit un jour qu'être capitaine de vaisseau spatial était mon premier, mon meilleur destin … si c'est vrai, alors le tien est d'être à mes côtés. S'il y a une vraie logique à l'univers, nous finirons nos jours sur ce pont.

« Admet-le, Spock. Pour les gens comme nous, le voyage lui-même … est la maison. »


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour :) Jen'ai pas répondu à vos messages, je devais absolument finir ce chapitre d'abord qui est plus long que les précédents. Je répondrais au fur et à mesure dans la journée ! Après celui-ci, il restera environ cinq chapitres, donc, si je continue à ce rythme, cette fiction sera terminée mardi :) Une page qui se ferme. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus, en tout cas moi j'ai adoré lire tous vos messages :) A demain !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23** :

Blind and Answer

Senik se tenait à l'écart, laissant à Jim l'accès à la porte fermée. Il cligna des yeux comme une chouette vers Jim, anticipant son prochain mouvement. Jim hésita un instant. Il n'avait aucun plan de secours, aucune assurance que ça irait bien. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait derrière cette porte.

Il savait juste _qui_ attendait de l'autre côté, et cette pensée seule le poussait à avancer.

 _._

* * *

 _._

– _**14 heures plus tôt –**_

Jim commença la journée comme d'habitude, s'éveilla une demi-heure plus tôt, haletant comme s'il avait couru un marathon et trempé de sueur après un cauchemar dont il ne se souvenait pas. Il arracha les couvertures et balança ses jambes hors du canapé, prenant des respirations lentes.

« Jim ? » Appela une voix derrière lui. Jim leva les yeux pour voir Christine, toujours vêtu de son uniforme d'infirmière de Starfleet, appuyé contre la porte, un paquet à la main. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ouai. » Dit-il, sa voix encore ensommeillé. « Tu viens de terminé ton quart ? »

Elle hocha la tête, mais ses grands yeux bleus brillaient d'inquiétude. « As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? » Jim secoua la tête. « Je sais que ça dérangera pas Len', il a quelques soma-sprays dans le – »

« Non, pas la peine. » Dit Jim, sachant où ça allait mener. « Ce truc va aggraver mon mal de tête. »

Elle le fixa un moment, de la même manière que Len' le faisait, comme si elle pouvait lire un tricorder médical invisible attaché à son front. Juste au moment où Jim était sur le point de se barrer ou de céder – c'était 50/50 – elle lui tendit un paquet. « C'est arrivé pour toi. »

Jim cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas tout à fait. « Un paquet est arrivé pour moi pendant la nuit, et tu l'as fait entrer dans la maison ? »

Elle renifla, se dirigeant vers le canapé pour le poser sur la table basse. « Toi et Len', vous êtes paranoïaque. Je l'ai scanné et il est sûr, je te le promet. »

En règle général, les Vulcains ne croyaient pas aux cadeaux de gratitude ou aux courriers de fans, ce dont Jim était reconnaissant. Toutefois, selon une nouvelle politique, Starfleet réexpédiait tous les courriers entrants et les colis de tout « citoyen reconnaissant de la Fédération » pour inspection, avant de les transmettre à son bureau. Il amassait une collection importante de jouets-vaisseaux et de tasses de café.

Maintenant que le paquet mystère était en vue, Jim pouvait voir que ce n'était pas un paquet mais un plateau de nourriture et un couvercle, le genre que vous verriez dans un service des anciennes chambres d'hôtel terriennes. Jim le contempla un moment, se demandant ce que c'était.

« Ouvre-le, ça me tue ! » Ordonna Christine en se jetant sur le lit improvisé de Jim.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda une voix dans le couloir. Bones se tenait àà l'entrée sur petit salon, toujours vêtu d'un boxer et d'un maillot.

« Bonjour Len'. Jim a reçu un paquet d'un admirateur secret. » L'informa Christine. Au regard exaspéré de Jim, elle prit un air plus timide. « J'ai vu qu'il y avait une carte. »

Il chercha la carte susmentionnée, collée de l'autre côté du plateau. C'était un papier bleu vif avec un simple message tapé :

 _Un jarel aveugle_

 _Migrant en hiver_

 _A besoin de son partenaire pour trouver de verts pâturages._

Jim lut les mots deux fois, une fois silencieusement, puis une autre à haute voix pour Christine et Bones.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Grogna Bones. « C'est quoi un jarel aveugle ? »

« C'est de la poésie vulcaine. » Soupira Christine en souriant. « Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai pris un cours il y a des années, c'était fascinant. Le jarel, par exemple, est comme une antilope, il représente la loyauté et l'éternité des compagnons liés. » Elle regarda les deux hommes et son sourire rêveur s'effaça. « C'est de Spock, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec un peu d'espoir.

Jim soupira. Il lui avait tout dit il y a deux nuits, lors d'un passage arrosé dans un bar, et, depuis, elle était constamment triste pour lui.

Bones fronça les sourcils, le visage sombre. « Il n'a pas d'autres choses à – »

« Ce n'est pas de Spock, il n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça. » Dit Jim, et il souleva le couvercle du plateau pour révéler des œufs brouillés, des toasts et du café, confirmant ses soupçons. « Ça vient de Senik. C'est la premier repas qu'il a essayé de faire pour moi. »

« Une autre expérience ? Le gamin ne sait pas quand il doit s'arrêter. » Gronda Bone, et il entra dans la cuisine pour se faire du café.

« C'est bon. » Dit Jim en prenant la fourchette et en poignardant les œufs toujours chauds. « Je vais lui parler. »

.

* * *

.

C'était le jour le plus long jamais vécu. En dépit (ou à cause) du petit déjeuner inattendu dans son lit de son plus-si-secret-scientifique-harceleur, le destin semblait avoir une dent contre lui. Scotty lui avait fait part une panne mineur au cours d'une conférence sur l'alignement de la navette. Les documents transmis par Uhura avaient été pris en otage par un autre capitaine et il lui avait fallu une heure pour les récupérer. Lorsqu'il avait enfin pu prendre son déjeuner, il était affamé, mais encore plus frustré de constater que Bones avait reprogrammé les réplicateurs avant qu'il n'arrive pour un régime « cœur sain. » Il avait passé le déjeuner à jouer avec la nourriture dans son assiette, en souhaitant un gros plat de frites salées, et une milk-shake au chocolat pour les tremper.

Il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à regler les différents conflits entre ministères et à signer d'innombrables documents. Juste alors qu'il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui, il avait reçu un message de Pike requérant sa présence immédiatement.

Quand Jim entra dans le bureau de l'Amiral Pike, le soleil était tombé et la fenêtre du bureau offrait une vue imprenable sur la baie et la ville en-dessous.

« Prends un siège. » Dit Pike en montrant la chaise qui se trouvait face à lui, de l'autre côté d'un imposant bureau en acier et en verre.

« Beau bureau. » Commenta Kirk, admirant la vue par la fenêtre.

« Je pense que tu apprécieras plus la vue à bord de _l'Enterprise_. » Répondit Pike avec un soupçon d'envie encore perceptible dans la voix. Pike rapprocha sa chaise plus près du bureau et fixa Jim d'un regard franc. « Ne tournons pas autour du pot, Kirk. Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici. Tu as besoin d'un Premier Officier. »

« J'y travaille. » C'était la vérité, mais peut-être pas vraiment ce à quoi s'attendait Pike. Il n'avait pas touché aux dossiers réservés aux candidats au poste de Premier Officier, mais il travaillait sur un plan.

« Travaille plus. » Assèna Pike. « Si tu n'en as pas nommé un d'ici demain, quelqu'un d'autre choisira pour toi. »

« J'ai besoin de plus de temps. » Dit Jim, découragé. « Les réparations ne seront pas terminées avant deux semaines, et j'ai une tonne de paperasse à remplir. »

« Un Premier Officier pourrait t'aider avec ça. » Souligna Pike. « Et le plus jeune capitaine de la flotte n'a pas besoin de stress supplémentaire. »

« J'y travaille. » Répéta Jim, cette fois plus résigné.

Pike l'étudia avec attention. « Une semaine après ma prise de fonction en tant que Capitaine de l'Enterprise, mon premier choix pour le poste de Premier Officier est mort dans une escarmouche dans la Zone Neutre. »

Jim cligna des yeux, étonné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, pas de Pike ou de Spock. « Je suis désolé. »

Pike secoua la tête. « Numéro 1 était un excellent leader, nous avions travaillé ensemble pendant des années, et je lui faisais confiance. Nous étions une excellente équipe. Mais quand j'ai choisi Spock comme Premier Officier, je le connaissais à peine. Les épreuves psychologiques l'avaient classé comme correspondant peu à mon style de commandement, mais son dossier de service était impeccable. Je l'admet, je ne le considérais pas sérieusement comme un candidat ; je ne voyais rien qui m'intéressait. Il y a encore quelques vieilles opinions parmi les gradés, selon lesquelles les Vulcains ne font pas de bons commandants. Ils disent qu'ils manquent de créativité et de compétences nécessaires pour équilibrer le moral de l'équipage et l'efficacité des navires. Je n'y croyais pas, mais je ne cherchais pas un Vulcain. »

Pike s'arrêta, ne donnant aucune indication qu'il continuera, comme un stratagème habituel pour attirer Jim là où il voulait le mener. Et il mordit à l'apat, bien sûr. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Spock lui-même, en quelque sorte. Il est venu me présenter les raisons pour lesquelles il serait le Premier Officier idéal pour l'Enterprise. C'était étrange, un officier scientifique avec relativement peu d'expérience essayant de convaincre un capitaine chevronné de l'accepter à bord. Il a donné une proposition logique et presque convaincante. J'y ai pensé cinq minutes, puis je l'ai oublié. Le lendemain, Spock est revenu, voulant des détails sur ce que j'avais trouvé d'inadéquat dans sa proposition. »

« Je suis sûr que vous aimiez ça. » Ironise Jim.

« Tais-toi. » Châtia Pika, ses lèvres se soulevant en un sourire malgré ses paroles. « De toute façon, je refusais d'en entendre parler, ce qui le fit injurier en Vulcain et, à sa manière, il m'accusa de vivre dans le passé et d'attendre la réincarnation de Numéro 1. N'importe qui aurait été mortifié de dire une telle chose à un Officier Supérieur, mais Spock a continué. Par inadvertance, il m'a rappelé quelque chose que j'avais oublié, quelque chose que j'avais appris avec Numéro 1. Les grandes équipes ne se forment pas en un seul moment magique : elles se forgent avec le temps et l'adversité. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une grande équipe ou quoi que ce soit, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un ici et maintenant qui pourrait être – »

Le communicateur de Jim sonna bruyamment, interrompant le discours passioné de Pike. Il lança un regard d'excuse à l'Amiral, passant la main dans sa poche pour l'éteindre. Avant que ses doigts puissent mettre le dispositif en sourdine, il retentit.

« Pourquoi ne pas répondre. » Suggéra Pike. Jim vérifia le message et fronça les sourcils.

 **Senik : j'ai besoin que vous veniez à ces coordonnées immédiatement.**

Jim jeta un coup d'oeil à l'adresse mais ne la reconnut pas. Il n'avait pas oublié l'incident du petit déjeuner du matin. Quellle que soit cette question urgente, il ne voulait pas faire partie d'un plan bien intentionné au nom de la communauté scientifique.

 **Jkirk : pourquoi ?**

Il espérait que le littéralisme et l'adhésion à la vérité du garçon donneraient à Jim un indice sur ses plans.

« C'est Senik, le cousin de Spock. Peut-être une urgence. » Expliqua Jim.

Pike hocha la tête. « Il ne va pas bien, tu sais. »

« Senik ? »

« Spock. »

Jim refusa de commenter ça, incertain de pouvoir parler avec le noeur qui s'était formé dans sa poitrine. Spock avait ey l'air fatigué quand Jim était passé chercher ses affaires, mais bien sûr Jim n'avait pas voulu s'attarder et poser des questions personnelles alors que l'ex de son ex était assise à la table de la salle manger, dans ce que Jim avait un temps considéré comme son siège. Il l'avait mentionné à Bones quand ils étaient sortis mais il avait sorti son habituel « il y a aucun traitement connu pour la maladie chronique du bâton dans le cul des gobelins à oreilles pointus. »

Avant que Pike ne puisse reprendre son histoire, le communicateur de Jim retentit à nouveau.

 **Il faut que Spock vous parle d'une question de grande importance. Comme il quittera bientôt la Terre, ça ne peut pas attendre.**

Jim s'était levé avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Vraiment, cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer Spock, ou Senik d'ailleurs, même si ça pourrait être un coup-monté. « Je suis désolé, Amiral, je suis demandé ailleurs. »

« Tu ne veux pas entendre la morale de l'histoire ? »

Jim soupira. « La morale est que j'ai besoin d'oublier Spock et de passer à autre chose. »

Pike fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'écoutes pas. Spock est toujours ici et en vie. Dans cette histoire, tu es Spock. Lutte pour ce que tu veux, tu dois convaincre un homme qu'il s'apprête à manquer la plus belle aventure que la galaxie est connue. Rappele-lui pourquoi tout a commencé en premier lieu et défis-le de passer à côté. »

Jim sourit, le premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps. _Je ne crois pas aux scénarios voués à l'échec._ « Oui, amiral. »

.

* * *

.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tourna au coin de la rue qu'il reconnut où il était. Frontière de l'Infini, le restaurant où Jim et Spock avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous. Le restaurant était déjà plein, mais Jim marcha directement vers l'hotesse, l'expression sinistre.

« Avez-vous un jeune garçon Vulcain ? »

Avant que l'hotesse puisse répondre, une serveuse, une grande femme avec «LOUISA» écrit sur son t-shirt noir, l'interrompit. « Capitaine Kirk ? Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à lui. »

Jim fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'oeil déconcerté à l'hotesse et Louisa, qui essayait de faire des signes discrets à l'hotesse. Louisa saisit le bras de Jim avec une prise étonnement forte et l'emmena à l'arrière du restaurant, à travers le bar, à l'extrémité de la salle à manger, et finalement à un comptoir où Senik était perché, contemplant une planche de kal-toh.

« Il est là. » Annonça Louisa. Senik leva les yeux, et ils brillèrent pratiquement d'excitation.

« Capitaine Kirk, je suis heureux que vous soyez arrivé. » Dit Senik, abandonnant le plateau de jeu et sautant du comptoir, permettant à Louissa de recupérer les assiettes d'apérétif derrière lui.

« Senik, où est Spock ? »

« Assis dans une salle à manger privée. » Déclara Senik. « Je vais vous emmener à lui, mais il y a quelque chose dont vous devez être averti avant de lui parler. »

Jim se pinça l'arrête du nez, ressentant un mal de tête imminent. Il le savait. Il avait foncé dans un piège. « Laisse-moi deviner, il n'a aucune idée de ce que tu as organisé. »

« Incorrect, mais je dois admettre que c'est comme ça que ça devait se passer à l'origine. Cependant, Spock a déduit mon intention en arrivant ici,, mais a accepté indépendamment l'idée. »

Spock savait qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, mais décidait de jouer le jeu ? Pourquoi ? Se demanda Jim.

« J'admet ne pas avoir été certain de son accord au début. » Reprit Senik. « Quand il ne savait pas encore. Cependant, j'avais élaborer un plan d'urgence. J'apprécie de ne pas avoir à l'utiliser, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux des consentants à vous rencontrer et à converser. »

« Un plan d'urgence ? » Demanda Jim, incertain.

« La salle à manger privée n'a pas de fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur et est équipée de portes pouvant se verrouiller de l'extérieur, si la situation l'exigeait. » Expliqua Senik. Voyant l'expression alarmée de Jim, il ajouté, à contrecoeur : « Spock m'a informé que l'utilisation de ces deux moyens était contre toute forme de coercion, et contre la sécurité incendie. Une navette de secours aurait peut-être été un meilleur endroit, mais on ne pouvait en obtenir sur un délai aussi court. »

Jim leva la main en signe de protestation. « Non, n'en dit pas plus. Je veux pas savoir. »

Senik acquiesça. « C'est peut-être mieux. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Avec facilité, Senik traversa la cuisine et sortit par un côté opposé menant à un couloir étroit jusqu'à une porte double fermée qui devait conduire à la salle à manger privée.

Senik se tenait à l'écart, laissant à Jim l'accès à la porte fermée. Il cligna des yeux comme une chouette vers Jim, anticipant son prochain mouvement. Jim hésita un instant. Il n'avait aucun plan de secours, aucune assurance que ça irait bien. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait derrière cette porte.

Il savait juste _qui_ attendait de l'autre côté, et cette pensée seule le poussait à avancer.

.

* * *

.

Si Spock avait été humain, complètement humain, il aurait pu s'agitait ou se sentir mal à l'aise dans cette salle vide réservée aux fêtes. Sa simple tunique bleue et ses chaussures d'uniforme détonaient avec les lustres ornés, les chaises aux brocarts d'or, et les grands miroirs.

Mais Spock n'était pas totalement humain, et son héritage vulcain ne disait rien mise à part une certaine considération réfléchie pour son environnement, et une pensée passagère pour indiquer au propriétaire que la Révolution Française est légèrement anachronique, s'il avait l'intention de garder cette pièce historiquement lié à l'Europe du 17è siècle.

Il pensa aussi à Jim. Mais ça n'avait rien d'anormal.

Se poser des questions sur Jim était contre-productif et illogique. S'inquiéter ne conduisait pas à un résultat souhaité. Cependant, Spock dépensait une quantité significative d'énergie mentale à tenter de déterminer ce que fairait Jim ou ce qu'il dirait ou ce qu'il penserait dans une situation donnée. Spock s'inquiétait de savoir si Jim était stressé, s'il était sufisamment soutenu pour assumer son rôle de capitaine de l'Enterprise, et se demandait qui il choisirait comme Premier Officier.

Il se demandait si Jim était d'accord pour le revoir maintenant. Quize jours et six heures depuis la bataille du Narada, et sept jours et cinq heures depuis la fin de leur relation. Il avait calculé les chances contre lui : 79.3346%.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se leva dès qu'il vit Jim s'approcher. Spock se figea. Jim venait directement de Starfleet, comme en témoignait son uniforme. Ses yeux étaient perçants, analysant sûrement Spock pour n'importe quelle indication quant au but de cette rencontre, mais les cernes bleus et pourpres trahissaient son stress et son manque de sommeil.

A nouveau, Spock était inquiet.

« Bonjour. » Dit Jim.

« Bonjour, Jim. » Répondit Spock en faisant un signe vers la chaise de l'autre côté de la table. « Veux-tu t'assoir ? »

Jim prit le siège en face de lui, mais non sans regarder derrière pour que la porte était fermée et que Senik était absent. Ils étaient, pour la première depuis deux semaines, vraiment seuls.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de venir me parler. » Commença Spock.

Jim acquiesça, sérieux. « Senik a dit que c'était important. Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin d'aide. Comment tu vas ? »

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Spock voulait dire, et qu'il avait trié par importance, au cas où Jim déciderait de mettre fin à cette rencontre. Son bien-être personnel n'était pas au sommet de la liste, alors Spock ignora la question et commença avec le point le plus urgent de la discussion.

« Je t'ai blessé. »

Jim fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant la formule officielle vulaine d'excuse. « Je ne comprends pas. C'est pour ça que nous nous voyons ici, dans ce restaurant ? Parce que je ne pense pas que je puisse gérer sept plats de nourriture en ce moment. »

« Bien que j'espérais pouvoir communiquer avec toi prochainement, je n'avait pas prévu un tel lieu. Toutefois, il semblait logique de profiter de l'occasion que Senik a présenté par inadvertance. » Dit Spock, trouvant difficile d'exprimer ses pensées. « Il est nécessaire que je m'explique sur un point important et corrige un mal, si tu le permets. »

Jim se pencha en avant, les mains jointes sur la table. « J'écoute. »

Spock acquiesça, reconnaissant. « Comme tu le sais, quand Vulcain a été détruit, l'immense perte de liens mentaux a causé un vide psychique dans chaque esprit Vulcain qui ont été endommagé à un certain degré. »

« Psycho-trauma. »

Spock hocha la tête. « Les médecins ont émis l'hypothèse que j'ai été épargné des effets les plus dangereux en raison de mon héritage demi-Vulcain et de la conservation de liens stables avec mes parents de sang. »

« Oui, je me souviens. » Spock lui avait fait part de cette hypothèse deux semaines plus tôt, après qu'ils aient été intérrogés sur Terre.

« Je crois que nous nous sommes trompés, en partie. Au cours des deux dernières semaines, j'au eu des phases de … troubles émotionnels et de maux physiques, inhabituels avec le deuil typique ou les blessures causés par la destruction de ma planète. »

« Mais tu n'as jamais rien dit. » Dit Jim, ses yeux se rétrécirent, scrutant ses symptômes. Je ne savais pas … mais Pike le sait, non ? »

Spock secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est l'Amiral ou non. Cependant, je ne suis pas victime de psycho-trauma. »

« Il a dit que tu n'allais pas bien. »

« Les Vulcains et les Humains sont plus semblables que disparates. » Expliqua-t-il, espérant que son récit longuement préparé répondrait à la question non posée. « A mesure que nous développons des liens émotionnels entre nous et les autres, les chemins neuronaux commencent à se former et se renforcent à chaque rencontre. Dans l'esprit vulain, une partie non-développée du cerveau est stimulée, les capillaires se forment et les synapses commencent à s'entrelacer avec d'autres lobes du cerveau. Lorsque la relation est sous tension, ce qui a nourri cette partie du lobe frontal part, et le résultat peut bouleverser le bien-être émotionnel et physique.

« Je pensais que c'était le résultat de la fin de notre relation. » A cela, la mâchoire de Jim se serra, mais Spock continua, déterminé. « Cependant, je sais que je l'ai expérimenté une semaine avant cela, à bord de l'Enterprise, quand je sus que je conduisais l'Enterprise vers une destruction probable. » Dit-il tranquillement, regardant Jim avec attention. « Les chances de retrouver la flotte et de gagner contre le Narada étaient négligeables. À la lumière de cela, quand l'occasion s'est présenté, j'ai choisi de te débarquer au lieu de te confiner sur le vaisseau. »

Incompréhensiblement, Jim sourit. « A ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose. »

« Mais tu n'étais pas à ma place, tu n'as pas vu à quel point cette décision a été difficile pour moi. »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? » Demanda Jim.

« Tu le sais. »

Jim secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

« C'était la même raison qui t'as conduit à revenir à bord de l'Enterprise. » Spock dit. « La même raison, je suppose, que t'as poussé à insisté pour venir à bord du Narada avec moi. »

« Je voulais sauver le vaisseau. » Dit Jim, puis il secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Je voulais te protéger. »

Spock acquiesça, une partie égoïste – illogique – en lui espérant que Jim comprenne.

« Je pensais que tu serais sauf sur Delta Vega, mais que tu es revenu sur le pont, tu étais, comme tu l'as dit, au dernier endroit où je voulais que tu sois. Si je ne pouvais pas te protéger, je pouvais te faire obéir, peu importe tes intentions. Je suis devenu violent dans ma tentative de te dominer. »

Jim resta un moment silencieux, puis haussa les épaules. « Le stress soulève le pire en nous. Je te l'ai dit, nous avons tous deux fait des erreurs. »

« C'était plus qu'un simple stress. Un Vulcain ne réafit pas de cette manière, à moins qu'il y ait des circonstances atténuantes. »

Jim grogna de frustration. « Balance. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Un lien mental a été formé. » Déclara Spock. « Sans intention et progressivement, entre deux et trois mois. »

Spock s'accrocha mentalement à la réaction de Jim, et devint plus alarmé quand Jim ne réagit pas. Il se taisait, regardant Spock sans expression.

« Je te serais reconnaissant de partager tes sentiments sur cette question. » Demanda Spock.

Jim hocha doucement la tête. « Je ne comprends pas. Nous sommes liés ? »

« Négatif. Un lien ne peut se former sans consentement, c'était une conséquence involontaire de notre intimité mentale. »

« Intimité mentale ? » Répéta Jim incrédulement. « Nous n'avons jamais été mentalement intime, Spock. Nous n'avons jamais fusionné. Tu as dit que c'était réservé aux couples mariés. Oh, et aux Romuliens ennemis sur des vaisseaux miniers renégats, apparamment. »

Spock sentit le bout de ses oreilles chauffer, devenant vert. « Il y a quelques exceptions clés à cette règle que j'ai négligé de mentionner. Cependant, il n'est pas nécessaire de fusionner pour créer un lien entre deux êtres. »

Le regard de Jim devint triste. « C'est pour ça que tu as cassé avec moi ? Parce que tu ne voulais pas de ce lien ? »

« Non. » Nia Spock avec emphase. C'était important que Jim comprenne ce point, avant toute chose. « Je n'avais pas réalisé ce développement il y a encore 21 heures. Mes idées ont pris leur sens lorsque le médecin a détecté des anomalies mentales cohérentes avec un lien télépathique. C'était la conclusion la plus logique était donné notre relation et les symptômes. »

« Vraiment ? Ça n'a pas de sens pour moi. Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il y avait ce lien ? »

« As-tu éprouvé de l'insomnie et des émotions inappropriées. »

Jim fit un geste puis haussa les épaules.

« As-tu déjà été capitaine de vaisseau ? » Répondit Jim. « Ce n'est rien d'autre que de l'insomnie et des crises de nerfs dû à la charge de travail. »

Spock concéda ce point à Jim. « Je suis pas sûr, en tant qu'Humain, de ce que tu peux ressentir précisément, mais si tu le permets, je peux te le montrer, si le lien est bien présent. »

Au fonc, Spock était ravi de voir que Jim hochait la tête sans hésiter. Peut-être n'avait-il pas perdu tout ce qu'il avait cru être détruit entre eux. Spock tendit la main vers Jim, mais il fut mécontent de le voir se détourner au dernier moment.

« Ce n'est pas une fusion, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir géré un transfert émotionnel. »

Spock ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. « Négatif. J'ai besoin d'un contact de peau à peau pour effectuer la plus minime des connexions mentales, si un tel lien existe. Ni toi ni moi n'éprouverons quelque chose que l'autre ne souhaite pas partager. » Il réfléchit un instant à la formulation de Jim. « Tu as déjà subi un transfert émotionnel ? »

« Une seule fois. C'était un peu … intense. » Dit Jim à la légère.

Les yeux de Spock se rétrécirent. « Tu as participé à une fusion ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix sonnant étrange à ses propres oreilles. _Qui a osé ?_

« Les circonstances étaient urgentes. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait, vraiment. » Expliqua Jim, d'une voix apaisante. Malheureusement, ça eut l'effet contraire sur Spock.

« Si quelqu'un a envahi ton esprit sans ton consentement – »

« Non. » Dit fermement Jim. « C'était pas ça. Je ne peux pas expliquer, vraiment, mais il y avait aucun mal intentionné. Je te le promets. »

Spock ouvrit le poing qu'il ne savait pas avoir serré. « Je suis ravie de l'entendre. »

« Tu sais, tu peux me croire quand je te dis que je me sentais pas en danger. » Lui dit Jim.

« Je te fais confiance. »

Jim eut un doute. « Puis-je dire quelque chose, avant d'essayer de trouver ce … lien ? »

Spock hocha la tête. Jim prit une inspiration puis le fixa d'un regard ferme.

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce que ça signifie pour nous. Si il est là, ou s'il n'est pas là, je dois savoir ce que tu vas faire à ce sujet. »

« Mes actions seront fondées sur tes désirs. »

« Mes désirs ? » Répéta Jimm, incrédule. « Tu es prêt à écouter ce que je veux ? »

Spock s'arrêta, pesant ses mots avec précaution. « Dans mes efforts pour te protéger, j'ai essayer de t'abandonner, de te contrôler, et de te renvoyer. J'ai maintenant conscience que ma décision n'était ni logique ni propice à atteindre ce que je voulais. Jim, en ceci, je suis aveugle. Je te demande de me guider vers la prochaine étape. »

Les sourcils de Jim se levèrent de surprise. « Aveugle ? »

« J'utilise une métaphore, bien sûr. » Expliqua Spock, ne voulant pas changer de sujet. « Jim, je trouve nécessaire de te demander si je peux espérer pouvoir retrouver ta confiance et essayer de reprendre notre relation là où je l'ai fait cesser ? »

Jim cligna des yeux. « Un jarel-antilope est aussi une métaphore ? » Répliqua-t-il, ignorant le plaidoyer sincère de Spock.

« Ah, oui. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu es reçu ma note ce matin. » Répondit-il, contente que Jim ait fait le lien. Cependant, Jim se leva, s'éloigna de la table et se mit à marcheer. Spock se leva aussi, faisant quelques pas brusques vers lui, puis s'arrêta, regardant le dos de Jim.

Au lieu de s'en aller, Jim se tourna et commença à marcher vers lui. Il s'arrêta, à seulement quelques centimètre de lui, son souffle chaud contre le visage de Spock.

« Après une semaine de silence radio, sachant que tu es sur le point de t'en aller pour trouver une nouvelle colonie, tu déjoues le plan de ton cousin pour nous réunir afin de … nous réunir. Nous avons peut-être été accidentellement mentalement connectés et je pourrais avoir un lien dans ma tête qui nous a conduit à tout ça. Et d'ailleurs, tu m'as fait des œufs et tu m'as envoté de la poésie romantique Vulcaine comme un admirateur secret. Est-ce que ça résume la situation ? »

« Essentiellement précis, bien que je pense que mon utilisation de la prose Vuldaine et le repas, étant le premier que j'ai préparé pour toi, ne faisaient pas de moi un admirateur _secret_. »

Jim roula des yeux. « Pourquoi tu fais toujours dans le compliqué ? »

Spock sentit une pression dans sa poitrine, un sentiment persistant de doute et de panique. _Avait-il commis une erreur ? Jim était-il bouleversé par sa tentative de réparer ? Était-il trop tard ? Y avait-il même un lien entre eux, ou était-ce simplement une cicatrice psychique unilatéral que Spock aurait tout simplement à endurer ?_

Spock était sur le point de répéter sa question quand Jim saisit soudain le dos de son cou et le tira dans un baiser féroce.

Pendant un long moment, Spock ne put penser. Puis il ouvrit les yeux (quand les avait-il fermé ?) et haleta, regardant avec surprise les grands yeux bleus.

« Je vois. » Dit-il faiblement, ne trouvant plus le besoin de faire à nouveau part de ses questions.

Pas besoin de demander, parce Jim avait, illogiquement, brillamment, répondu.


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Hello ! Ici, deux chapitres en un. Je réponds tout à l'heure à vos messages car, honte à moi, je suis en cours :P Je tiens aussi à vous remercier du fond du cœur pour vos messages de soutien, on vient de dépasser les 100 commentaires, hip hip hip hourra ! :) Je vous adore ! À demain.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24** :

Both Hands and Path

Senik suivit silencieusement sa mère à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs du Centre Alameda qui avaient été mis à dispositions. Il prit un moment pour regarder du balcon de la mezzanine un petit groupe d'étudiants qui s'affairaient avec attention sur une grande carte spatiale numérique sur le sol. Au-dessus d'eux, des avis étaient diffusés sur les murs de verre.

 **Rappel sur les symptômes du Ferengi. Toutes personnes souffrant de vertige, ayant envie de bière et présentant des éruptions cutanées sur les mains et les pieds, doivent immédiatement se présenter au service médical.**

 **Les passagers et l'équipage du T'Rikh doivent terminer leurs examens médicaux avant 1500 heures demain.**

Le _T'Rikh_. Senik fronça mentalement les sourcils.

Douze heures étaient passés depuis sa mission ratée au Frontière de l'Infini. Senik était rentré chez lui avant Spock (ce qui ne devait pourtant pas être qualifié comme une fuite), et Spock avait rompu le jeûne et était parti le lendemain avant que Senik ne quitte la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa mère (et non, il ne se cachait pas). T'Mae l'avait informé que Spock avait un rendez-vous urgent avec un guérisseur vulcain.

En entendant cela, Senik avait procédé à l'analyse de ce qu'il avait observé au restaurant. Il manquait d'observations visuelles et auditives – relégué dans le couloir, ne pouvant voir que lorsqu'il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds –, il pouvait seulement confirmer que Jim et Spock avaient échangé bilabiale pendant une période prolongée.

« Qu'est-ce que cela indique ? » Demanda T'Mae.

« Un collaborateur Humain m'a assuré que cet échange humain, le baiser, était un signe d'inclination romantique et n'était pas susceptible d'être donné si les deux parties avaient des sentiments hostiles ou indifférents. »

T'Mae acquiesça pensivement. « Tes conclusions ? »

« Bien que la mission initiable ait échoué, j'en conclue qu'il y a eu un changement positif dans la relation entre le Capitaine Kirke et tomasu Spock, caractéristique de la reprise de leur association romantique. »

Le rendez-vous de Spock avec le Guérisseur, l'avis au Centre des Congrès et le T'Rihk sur le point de partir la semaine suivante indiquait cependant que sa conclusion était incorrecte. Peut-être que son interférence (Senik décrivait ses propres efforts comme telles) n'avait rien aidé, et que Spock partiat pour coloniser la nouvelle planète.

Peut-être éprouvait-il de la culpabilité ? Se demanda Senik. Négatif. Certes, le résultat était d'une nature si bénéfique qu'éprouvait de la culpabilité serait contre-productif.

Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer pourquoi Sarek les avait convoqué ce matin-là. T'Mae n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur les raisons, mais Senik ne pouvait que déduire que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les évènements de la nuit dernière.

T'Mae s'arrêta devant une salle intitulée « Willamette Board Room », inscrit sur une plaque de laiton. Sarek ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer. Les petits meubles du bureau avaient été déplacés dans un coin pour faire de la place à plusieurs lits étroits et des objets personnels soigneusement rangés devant chaque lit. À l'autre extrémité de la pièce, Spock était assis avec une silhouette blonde, la tête penchée dans une conversation tranquille. Spock leva les yeux le premier, faisant se tourner son compagnon.

« Capitaine Kirk, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici. » Le salua T'Mae avec bonté.

« Oh, c'est difficile de se débarasser de moi. » Dit Jim, en faisant un clin d'oeil à Senik. Il semblait d'excellente humeur.

« Ce serait agréable si c'était vrai. » Répondit Senik, puis il rencontra le regard de Spock et refusa de réagir.

« Je caractériserais bien cette réunion comme une rencontre forfuite, mais j'ai des raisons de croire que beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps ne sont plus le fait du hasard. » Commenta Spock, ses yeux se rétrécissant légèrement. Senik soupçonnait les nerfs optiques Vulcains capables d'émettre des ondes électromagnétiques, il put presque sentir une augmentation de la température.

« J'ai demandé leur présence. » Dit Sarek, interrompant le regard suspect de Spock. « Si nous voulons … tourner une nouvelle page, comme le suggère le Capitaine Kirk, notre famille devrait être présente pour entendre l'ensemble de la situation. »

« Ce matin, le Guérisseur a confirmé que Jim et moi possédions un lien mental, et nous avons décidé de le maintenir ainsi que notre relation. »

T'Mae et Sarek hochèrent la tête comme s'ils s'y étaient attendus, ce qui fut suffisament pour faire sourire Jim et trépiner Senik de triomphe. Succès obtenu.

« Et il s'avère que je suis méchamment doué psychiquement pour un Humain. » Annonça Jim.

« Tu as un quotient d'aperception avoisinant celui de la plupart des Klaestrons. » Murmura Spck avec dédin.

« Ce qui est cool et me donne un avantage supplémentaire sur Bones. » Souligna Jim. Spock serra les lèvres, le premier signe d'amusement que Senik voyait depuis des semaines.

« Alors, tout va bien. » Dit Senik avant de pouvoir se contenir. Au regard interrogatif des adultes, il réaffirma : « Tomasu Spock et le Capitaine Kirk sont de nouveau ensemble comme ils devraient l'être, ce qui leur sera communement bénéfique. »

Sans surprise, ce fut l'Humain qui parla en premier.

« Senik, je sais que tu voulais seulement aider, mais les gens ne sont pas des équations équilibrés et rééquilibrées. » Dit Jim, en commençant lentement. « C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Nous aurons toujours des désaccords et des erreurs de communications parce que nous en avons encore à apprendre sur l'autre. » Jim regarda Spock avec attention. « Nous nous sommes donnés une seconde chance, et c'est à nous d'en faire ce que nous voulons. »

Senik hocha la tête, ses oreilles chauffant de honte. « Je vous demande pardon pour ma duplicité et … » Il leva mes yeux vers sa mère, qui se contenta de soulever un sourcil. Non, pas d'aide de ce côté. « … et je me forcerais d'être plus circonspect dans mon soutien de votre relation privée. »

Spock acquiesça. « Tu vois maintenant que ton soutien était illogique et immoral. »

« Mais nécessaire. » Répondit Senik, incapable de se contenir. Peut-être que Spock pourrait comprendre que …

« Et ce qui est nécessaire n'est jamais imprudent. » Dit T'Mae, un proverbe souvent répété de la maison de Senik, mais qu'il n'avait jamais compris jusqu'à maintenant. Spock se tourna pour fixer sa tante avec le même regard spéculatif. T'Mae ne scilla pas et ne fit aucun commentaire.

Jim sourit. « Sagesse Vulcaine. Ça rend mes propres décisions illogiques tout à fait raisonnables et brillantes. »

Spock tourna la tête vers lui. « Une mauvaise conclusion qui ne rend pas les actes de Senik moins répréhensibles. »

« Est-ce que tu es faché de ce qu'il a réussi à faire ? » Murmura Jim en poussant l'épaule de Spock de la sienne. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« C'est hors de propos. »

« Non, le fait est que nous nous sentons bien pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines. » Dit Jim, couvrant hardiment la main de Spock de la sienne et observant les autres Vulcains. « Plus important, Spock et moi voulions vous annoncer quelque chose.

Spock pâlit. « Je ne pense pas que – »

« Eh, ils vont forcément le découvrir tôt ou tard. » Dit Jim, contre les objections futures de Spock. « C'est un grand pas, après tout, nous ne savions pas si vous seriez prêts pour ça, mais je sais que Spock va avoir besoin de votre soutien. Nous avons beaucoup réfléchi dans un court laps de temps, mais ça semble être le choix le plus nature après tout ce qui est arrivé. »

Sarek et T'Mae échangèrent un regard inquiet avant d'observer de nouveaux la paire. Senik se souvint rapidement de la proposition abandonnée qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de présenter dans le dortoir du Docteur McCoy et Jim, il y a maintenant quelques mois, qui incluait des graphiques et des citations sur les relations matrimoniales entre les officiers de vaisseaux spatiaux.

« Ce que j'essaye de dire est que … » Commença Jim en souriant à Spock. « Allez, ne me force pas à le dire à ta place. »

« Je renouvelle ma commission sur l'Enterprise en tant que Premier Officier. »

Si T'Mae et Sarek échangèrent un regard deçu, et Senik poussa un soupir mécontent, ils ne semblèrent pas le remarquer.

« C'est bien. » Dit Sarek. « Ne regretteras-tu pas le T'Rikn ? »

« Comme l'a dit Jim, on ne doit pas laisser s'échapper une deuxième chance. » Répondit Spock, se tournant vers Jim avec de grands yeux adorateurs.

.

* * *

.

T'Mae était assise face à son fils, cataloguant des textes vulcains pré-réformés dans le salon de Spock. Elle s'arrêta dans son travail pour observer celui de son fils. Le garçon avait grandi dans ses robes, faisant remonter le tissu de ses manches sur ses poignets. Ils devraient recylcler et remplacer ses vêtements tant qu'ils étaient encore sur Terre.

« Le Haut Commandement Vulcaon a demandé à ce que je rejoigne les géologues sur la Nouvelle Vulcain avec le T'Rihk. » Commença sans préambule T'Mae. Senik leva les yeux de son PADD. « Si j'accepte, je serais partie d'ici huit jours solaires. »

Senik hocha la tête, mais son front se plissa dans une question non-posée.

« Tu auras une décision à prendre. » Dit-elle. Malgré la demande récente, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question. « Tu peux te joindre à moi sur le T'Rihk, tu peux rester ici pour attendre la deuxième vague de colons, ou … »

« Ou ? »

« Tu peux décider de faire ta vie sur la Terre. »

« Ko-mehk, je n'ai pas atteint la majorité, et Spock ne peut rester mon tuteur alors qu'il va servir sur l'Enterprise. » Souligna Senik.

« Si tu avais été sur Vulcain, peut-être aurais-tu tenté ton kahs-wan et aurais été à la Forge pour prouver ta maturité et ta force selon les principes de Surak, mais Vulcain n'est plus. » Dit T'Mae sans ménagement. « Cependant, tu es devenu un être pensant indépendant, et je ne peux faire ce choix pour toi. Tu es âgé de neuf ans, suffisamment âgé pour décider de ce que tu vas faire. J'accepterais, quel que soit ton choix. »

Senik réfléchit aux mots de sa mère. Le cœur de T'Mae se gonflait et se brisait pour son fils. Il était assez âgé pour décider, mais il y avait certains moments où elle ne voyait en lui que l'enfant qu'elle protégeait, le petit garçon qui apprenait à faire fonctionner son premier microscanner.

« Je suis un scientifique. » Dit définitivement Senik. « La nouvelle Vulcain est inconnu et fournirait un environnement fascinant pour mes études. Mes besoins immédiats seront satisfaits par la première vague de colons, et par votre présence. »

Bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais, la décision de Senik lui pllut. Elle se contenta de passer la main dans les cheveux de son fils. « Si tu veux. »

« Au moins pour les cinq prochaines années. » Ajouta Senik, revenant à son travail.

« Cinq ans ? »

« Le Commandant Davis de l'Académie de Starfleet m'a informé de leur volonté d'accepter des élèves âgés de quatorze ans. Je tenterais après mon treizième anniversaire. »

T'Mae cligna des yeux. « Si tu veux. »

Quelle chose suprenante et belle, c'était de voir son enfant grandir.


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25** :

Black Box

Dès que Spock admit enfin que Jim avait eu raison sur tout et qu'il n'était lui-même qu'un stupide âne Vulcain – ses mots, pas ceux de Spock – la vie prit finalement un sens. Jim appelait ça leur nouvelle normalité.

La nouvelle normalité signifiait que Jim pouvait désormais savoir si Spock travaillait ou s'il méditait avec plusieurs kilomètres de distance, maintenant qu'il savait percevoir le lien tenu entre eux. C'était comme remarquer une sensation fantôme d'un appendice inconnu, ou voir une lueur dans une pièce sombre avec notre vision périphérique qui était plus lumineuse ou plus faible selon l'activité mentale de Spock. Jim avait essayé d'expliquer ce sentiment à Bones après une autre visite médical, et le médecin avait conclu que c'était une tentative de son cerveau humain pour traiter ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à traiter.

Jim et Spock essayaient de navigueur dans cette nouvelle normalité aussi prudemment que possible. Jim savait qu'ils devaient simplement essayer de reconstituer ce qu'ils avaient eu, c'était ajouter un tout nouveau style de vie à leurs paramètres de leur relation précédente (pour citer Spock). En tant que capitaine, Jim était vingt fois plus occupé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Bien que Spock ait démissioné de sa commision à bord du T'Rihk et qu'on lui ait accordé sa réintégration sur l'Enterprise, Spock s'occupait toujours de la paperasse officielle le temps qu'elle soit transférée, ce qui n'allait pas assez vite selon Jim.

 _Lentement_ , se rappela Jim. Ils y allaient lentement.

C'est pourquoi Jim était figé dans la salle de bain de Spock, fixant la brosse à dents dans la main. Il pourrait la remettre dans son sac, tout comme il l'avait fait ces trois derniers jours, ou il pourrait la laisser près de celle de Spock, sur le support de l'évier. Ça pourrait être un message encourageant pour le Vulcain, un message pour lui montrer que Jim était là et compter le rester, pour lui dire qu'ils pourraient sûrement cohabiter harmonieusement comme ils le faisaient avant. Ou peut-être que Spock n'était pas encore prêt pour ça.

« Jim ? » Demanda le dit Vulcain de l'autre côté de la porte. « Nous devons partir dans sept minutes. »

 _On tente_ , pensa Jim, laissant sa brosse à dents sur le support de l'évier et ouvrant la porte.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu portais les couleurs neutres comme personne ? » Remarqua Jim, en observant les gris de Starfleet de l'uniforme de Spock d'un œil appréciateur.

« Négatif. » Répondit le Vulcain, et il repartit vers la cuisine, semblant immunisé au regard de Jim, ce qui l'énerva un peu.

Jim entra à nouveau dans la chambre qu'ils repartageaient. Pas pour le sexe, mais parce qu'avoir l'autre à proximité était la seule manière pour eux de dormir décemment. Après une première nuit maladroite où Jim avait insisté pour dormir sur le canapé pour finalement finir accidentellement blotti à côté de Spock pour cause de somnambulisme, ils avaient implicitement décider de garder cette nouvelle disposition. Non pas que Jim ne veuille pas de quelques activités sous la couette. Au contraire, la moindre bande de peau nue là où le pyjama de Spock remontait était suffisant pour que Jim souhaite faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour en voir plus. Il commençait à se sentir comme un de ces personnages de romances Victorienne, reluquant les chevilles nues de Spock.

Distrait, Jim ouvrit son sac pour recupérer des sous-vêtements propres, seulement pour trouver qu'il n'en avait pas.

« Spock, ça te dérange si je t'emprunte un caleçon ? » Demanda Jim. Pas de réponse. Après six minutes d'attente, il pris la décision de franchir la ligne imposée et ouvrit le tiroir à sous-vêtements de Spock pour en trouver plusieurs rangées bien organisées. Il attrapa le premier, relevant une boîte en dessous.

Une boîte carrée, et noire.

Une petit boîte carrée, noire, exactement comme celles où l'on met des bijoux.

Pendant un moment, Jim se tint à l'écart, essayant d'imaginer ce que Spock ferait avec ça, et pourquoi il se trouvait dans le tiroir à sous-vêtements du bipède le plus organisé que Jim connaisse. Sa main planait au-dessus, la tentatition de l'ouvrir était agonisante.

Jim prit une décision rapide, lâcha les sous-vêtements et ferma le tiroir.

Il n'y croirait que lorsque Spock le lui dirait.

.

* * *

.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore été officiellement chargé de prendre ses fonctions de Premier Officier, la réintégration de Spock lui permettait de venir aider dans n'importe quelle zone de Starfleet qui l'exigeait. Toute la Flotte souffrait à se maintenir, ils avaient même réquisitionner des nouvelles recrues de deuxième et troisième années pour remplacer ceux qu'ils avaient perdu pendant la bataille de Vulcain. Dans le bureau improvisé de Jim, la cabinet d'approvisionnement avait été déblayé pour faire de la place au poste de travail de Spock. Les toutes premières heures l'un à côté de l'autre avaient été incomparable – Jim avait plus travaillé en deux heures qu'il ne l'avait fait en une journée auparavant.

Cependant, l'avoir à nouveau aussi prêt, et avec leur nouveau lien en plus, pouvait être … distrayant. Jim s'était créé quelques règles mentales à suivre.

1 – Pas de baiser Humain pendant le service (à moins que Spock ne commence)

2 – Pas de baiser Vulcain pendant le service (à moins que Spock ne commence)

3 – Pas de nudité (à moins que les missions à l'extérieur ne l'imposent)

4 – Pas de surnoms d'animaux. Jamais.

5 – Le coît après une mission était encore en discussion

Rien de tout cela avait été un problème lorsqu'ils essayaient de sauver Piket et de prendre le Narada, mais quand une planète était menacée de destruction, il n'y avait pas vraiment le temps pour penser à tout ça.

 _Peut-être qu'une belle invastion Klingon m'éclairerait,_ pensa Jim avec regret.

Il lut encore une autre demande du département des communications, et juste au moment où il était sur le point de la mettre sur la pile des « peut-être, » une douzaine de PADD fut posée sur son bureau.

« Capitaine, ils nécessitent votre approbation et votre signature. » Lui dit Spock. Après avoir déposé le document, il se plaça en repos de parade. « Les deux premiers sont des articles exigeants votre inspection personnelle, que j'ai mis en évidence. »

Jim saisit les PADD et la plaça sur la pile « à faire » sur son bureau. « Je croyais que tous documents nécessitant pas signature exigeaient aussi mon inspection. »

Spock secoua la tête. « Les dix autres sont des demandes de commande standart conformes aux procédures d'exploitation du navire. »

« J'aimerais bien les regarder. » Répondit-il en saisissant le premier.

« Bien sûr, Capitaine. » Spock se plaça derrière lui avant de continuer. « Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider ? »

Jim regarda son bureau avec ses piles de chaos organisé, et ne sut pas par où commencer. « Peut-être aurais-je besoin d'un peu aide pour la réquisition de personnel. »

Spock tendit la main vers les PADD. « Autre chose, Capitaine ? »

« Non, ce sera tout, Commander. Merci. »

Spock se détourna et alla examiner une douzaine de documents en plus.

.

* * *

.

 **Cinq minutes plus tard**

.

« Votre réquisition, Capitaine. » Dit Spock derrière lui. Jim se retourne sur sa chaise pour le regarder, surpris.

« Déjà fait ? »

« C'est un formulaire standart que je connais bien et mes compétences en lecture sont nettement plus élevées que celle de la plupart des humains. »

Jim se mordit la joue de chagrin. Il le savait. « Bien, merci. Tout est bon ? »

« Certains détails nécessitent une description plus précises des compétences et capacités de l'équipage. Ça augmenterait leur chance d'être approuvé. »

Jim tendit la main vers le PADD. « Oh ? Merci. Je vais le modifier. »

Spock s'arrêta. « J'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter cette information, Capitaine. »

Jim cligna des yeux. Déjà ? « Merci, Commander. C'est une chose de moins pour moi. » Jim tendit une nouvelle fois la main vers le PADD mais Spock ne bougea pas.

« Capitaine, puis-je faire une observation ? »

Jim laissa tomber sa main. « Faîtes. »

« En tant que Premier Officier, il est de mon devoir de vous conseiller et de vous assister. Je suis familier avec l'Enterprise et son équipage, et ne pas utiliser mes connaissances et mes compétences, ce serait un gaspillage de ressources, en particulier de notre temps limité respectif. »

Jim cligna des yeux. « Je te fais perdre ton temps ? » Demanda-t-il, abandonnant le vouvoiement de la fonction.

« En revérifiant mon travail, ton efficacité a diminué d'environ trente-deux pour cent. » Clarifia Spock, sur le même ton, le visage vide d'expression.

« Alors, je perds _mon_ temps. »

« Essentiellement, oui. »

Jim fronça les sourcils, essayant de défendre son travail accomplit ces deux dernières semaines. « Je suis un type pratique, Commander. Tous ces procédures, ces formulaires, ces réquisitions : j'apprends tout. J'ai besoin de savoir comment fonctionne mon navire avant de monter là-bas. »

« Permission de parler librement ? » Jim hocha la tête, à la fois soulagé et inquiet que Spock chercher à s'expliquer. « Ton engagement à comprendre la minutie des procédures du navire est admirable. Cependant, je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre comment les alliages de l'équipe scientifique pour remplir mes fonctions de Premier Officier. »

L'épaule de Jim s'affaisa avec un lourd soupir.

Les sourcils de Spock se soulevèrent d'inquiétude. « Je crains que tu n'es pas compris ma tentative de métaphore. » Dit-il.

« Non. » Dit Jim, tentant un sourire. « Non, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, et j'apprécie. Je ne peux pas m'attendre à tout comprendre sur le vaisseau, et un bon capitaine connaît ses limites. »

« Mais un grand capitaine connaît son équipage et surmonte toute limite. » Jim leva les yeux, surpris. « Quelque chose que l'Amirale Pike à un jour dit. » Clarifia Spock.

Jim hocha la tête. « C'est arrivé si vite. » Dit-il en agitant la main autour de lui. « Un jour, je préparer mon diplôme, le lendemain je suis capitaine de navire. J'ai l'impression qu'ils attendent que j'échoue, et je ne peux pas faire ça. » Il leva le regard vers Spock, silencieux et sans jugement. « Je ne peux pas nous permettre d'échouer, pas alors que nous venons à peine de commencer. »

Spock fit un pas en avant, et s'agenouilla devant lui afin qu'ils soient face à face, et Jim put voir les minuscules tâches d'or dans les yeux bruns. Il retint son souffle, et tenta résolument de ne pas penser à cette petite boîte noire dans le tiroir de Spock.

« Jim. » Dit doucement Spock. « Tu n'échoueras pas. Tu es incapable de faire autrement que de réussir dans tout ce que tu fais. » Une main se leva pour venir se poser dans ses cheveux, une douce et lumineuse chaleur passa à travers leur lien. « C'est un devoir et un plaisir pour moi de te soutenir de toute les manières possibles. »

Jim posa la main de Spock sur sa joue avant que le Vulcain ne puisse s'éloigner. « Je ne pense pas y arriver sans toi. »

« Tu n'auras jamais à le faire sans moi. »

Spock était si solennel et si sincère que Jim brisa ses règles mentales de décorum et appuyé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Immédiatement, le lien éclata de lumière et Jim fredonna avec surprise et joie. « Tu sais que ça ressemble … » mais ses lèvres furent capturées, avec insistance, le repoussant sur le fond de sa chaise. Instinctivement, Jim saisit les épaules de Spock pour le stabiliser, et ne réussit qu'à le rapprocher.

« Ahhh – » Douces lèvres, langue souple, et frottement délicieux. La lumière mentale de Spock brilla plus intensément. « Qu'est-ce – » Les dents et la langue du Vulcain furent sur son cou, le faisant haleter. Jim sentit plus qu'il ne vit des doigts habiles défaire sa ceinture et entendit auussitôt la fermeture de son pantalon s'ouvrir. « Wouaw. Peut-être devrions-nous faire çaaaaa – » Une main ferme le serrant délicatement, lle faisant baisser les yeux. « Gardes-ça pour la maison. À la pause déjeuner. » Là, ça sonnait professionnel, et pas du tout désespéré.

Spock le regarda comme s'il venait de lui suggérer de faire du patin à glace.

« Inefficace. » Murmura-t-il, et il replongea la tête dans le cou de Jim, le faisant frissoner et oublier ses objections. Prétendant que Spock devait être expert en efficacité, Jim enveloppa ses jambes autour de sa taille et commença à se frotter spontanément contre lui, récoltant une lumière encore plus éblouissante par le lieu.

« Tellement bon. » Gémit-il, se demandant si Spock pouvait lui aussi sentir l'intensité du lien, mais l'autre était trop occupé à enlever sa propre chemise pour répondre. Jim cherchait la boucle de ceinture de Spock de ses doigts, luttant pour la défaire, quand soudainement on frappa à la porte.

« Jim ? Tu es là ? »

Brusquement glacé, Jim sursauta, repoussant les mains de Spock. _Bones_.

Au lieu de se hâter de se redresser comme la logique l'indiquait, Spock grogna humblement, le visage sombre. « Non. »

Jim fronça les sourcils. « Non ? » Répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Jim. » Appela de nouveau Bones. « J'ai un problème pour toi. Ouvre. »

Spock grogna à nouveau, fort, et Jim eut le sentiment qu'il avait perdu contact avec la réalité.

« Spock, on doit arrêter. » Jim posa doucement ses mains sur le visage du Vulcain, essayant de lui faire entendre raison. Il ne répondit pas, ses dents mordillant simplement l'index de Jim, le lien mental les aveuglant et les désorientant un moment. « Commander, nous sommes convoqués. »

Cela fit l'affaire. Bien que ses yeux fussent grands ouverts, la lueur folle mourut rapidement. « Oui, Capitaine. »

« Un moment, Bones. » Appela Jim, ignorant les murmures à l'extérieur. Spock se leva rapidement, et commença à s'habiller. « Tu vas bien ? » Demanda tranquillement Jim, fermant son pantalon. Il lui adressa un demi-sourire, essayant de cacher son inquiétude. « Est-ce que je t'ai cassé ? »

Spock arrêta de reboutonner son uniforme. « Ma vie est plus intense avec toi. »

C'était là. Pas d'avertissement, pas de volonté de protéger Jim contre les réalités de l'emprise parfois fragile de Spock sur ses émotions intenses, juste la simple vérité. Jim s'illumina. « Eh bien, je prends ça pour un compliment. »

« Je crois que c'est simplement une constante universelle. »


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous :) Long chapitre :) Cette fiction sera terminée vendredi, après tout ce temps. Incroyable ! Je n'ai pas répondu à vos messages, je le ferais avant la fin de la semaine, promis, je suis juste trop débordée pour le faire maintenant ! :) A demain !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26** :

In a bar, and really in a bar

Spock attendait maladroitement au seuil du bar du Centre de Transport Interstellaire de San Fransisco, à la recherche d'un visage familier dans la foule de voyageurs. Il chercha jusqu'à trouver son humain blond assis à une table, écoutant attentivement deux Vulcains que Spock identifia immédiatement. Instinctivement, l'homme nota la présence de Spock, ses yeux bleus recontrèrent son regard, et Jim lui fit signe de se joindre à eux.

« Ambassadeur Spock, tomasu Senik, longue vie et prospérité. » Dit formellement Spock. « Jim, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre. »

« Nous échangions juste des histoires en t'attendant. » Le rassura Jim, tirant le siège à côté de lui. Spock se glissa sur la tabouret et accepta avec reconnaissance le thé que Jim lui avait commandé. « Leur transport pour la colonie n'est pas encore arrivé. »

« Ambassadeur, continuez votre histoire. » Demanda Senik. Jim hocha la tête, l'encourageant, mais Spock remarqua que les yeux de l'aîné se tournaient curieusement vers lui.

« Je ne pense pas que mon homologue apprécierait que je raconte cet événement. » Annonça-t-il. Spock fronça les sourcils et leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Jim.

« De vieilles missions. » Expliqua l'Humain. «Il était en train de raconter celle où il avait essayé de tuer l'autre-moi. »

Les sourcils de Spock se levèrent un peu plus, mais comme il ne trouva rien à répondre, il resta silencieux.

« Quel a été l'antécédent de ce comportement inhabituel, _Elder_ ? » Demanda Senik.

L'aîné Spock prit une longue gorgée de sa boisson – était-ce un milk-shake au chocolat ? - et se racla dramatiquement la gorge.

« C'était le Pon Farr. »

Les yeux de Senik devinrent aussi ronds que des soucoupes, et il se pencha en avant de quelques centimètres, un curiosité avide peinte nettement sur son visage.

« Je sens que je dois objecter – » Commença Spock, mais il fut interrompu par Jim : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un temps dans la vie de chaque Vulcain où le besoin biologique de – »

« Encore une fois, je me dois d'objecter. » Dit plus fermement Spock, jetant un coup d'oeil à Senik et Jim.

« A quoi faites-vous objection ? » Demanda placidement l'aîné, sirotant sa boisson comme s'il ne s'apprêtait pas à dévoiler l'un des phénomènes les plus tabous de la biologie vulcaine dans un bar encombré.

« Le lieu. » Expliqua Spock. « Ce n'est pas un sujet que je souhaites aborder devant des … non initiés. » Il faisait allusion à Jim, bien sûr, mais Senik fut le premier à s'y opposer.

« Au contraire, tomasu, j'ai déjà étudié et pris en comptes les occurrences et prédispositions bilogiques humaines et vulcaines les plus courantes, mais comme je ne peux expliquer la physiologe hybride, le rapport de l'aîné Spock me donnera – »

« _C'est quoi le Pon Farr ?_ » Demanda encore Jim.

« – les données qui me font défaut dans mon évaluation de la viabilité matrioniale. » Poursuivit Senik.

Spock fut presque reconnaissant d'entendre cela, car c'était assez pour distraire Jim.

« Senik … » Commença l'Humain, certainement prêt à censurer le comportement du garçon.

« Ce n'est pas une expérience. » Se défendit Senik. « J'ai simplement compilé des informations générales et faciles à obtenir sur la xénopsychologie, et des informations sur le personnel de Starfleet dans une brève présentation.

« Fascinant. » Commenta l'Ambassadeur. « Peut-être pourrais-je voir votre présentation et fournir les données dont vous avez besoin ? »

Le garçon s'illumina. « Je l'avais prévu. »Annonça-t-il, sortant et installant une unité de projection portative contre un mur du bar, attirant l'intérêt parmi les autres clients. « J'ai des aides visuelles. »

.

* * *

.

Après une minute de présentation, Spock était prêt à partir, mais Jim avait manoeuvré sa chaise de manière à bloquer la seule sortie discrète. À la troisième minute, il était prêt à se lever et à demander à Senik de cesser sa conférence, mais Jim et son homologue lui lancèrent des regards apaisants, le faisant taire effectivement. Mais à la sixième minute, il caculait la meilleure façon de catapulter son thé sur l'unité de projection portative tout en faisant paraître ça pour un accident.

« Si seulement Jim et moi avions bénéficié des efforts de ce jeune garçon. » Dit avec regret l'aîné, alors que Senik présentait les pratiques d'élevage de progénitures parmi les types communs des unités familiales humaines/ « Je regrette le peu de temps que nous avons eu. »

« Il a de bons arguments. » Murmura Jim doucement.

Le système respiratoire de Spock cessa temporairement de fonctionner. Il avait certainement réfléchi à l'idée, à maintes reprises. Plus que prévu, il avait étudié l'endroit exact où son père avait demandé sa mère en mariage sur Terre, et s'était demandé quel était le processus pour la double citoyenneté sur Vulcain – quand il y avait encore Vulcain –, et avait réuni tous les commentaires que Jim avait fait sur les mariages. Le bar potable (maintenant transformé en salle de conférence) dans un terminal de transport n'était pas le lieu que Spock aurait choisi pour ça. Il aurait dû y avoir un dîner, au moins. Une lumière tamisée. De la musique, peut-être.

Non, Senik n'était pas le seul à avoir compilé des données sur le sujet.

Jim se tourna vers lui, presque de la pitié dans le regard. « Spock, c'est bon. »

« Ce n'est pas acceptable. » Répondit-il, incapable de regarder les graphiques affichés sur le mur que tous les clients observés. « Ce n'est pas ainsi que je voulais aborder le sujet. »

« Réveille-toi. »

Spock secoua doucement la tête. Avait-il retardé inutilement le moment ? « Non, Jim, mes yeux sont ouverts, ce n'est peut-être par le meilleur moment pour – »

« Réveille-toi ! » Répéta Jim, cette fois plus fort, le surprenant. « REVEILLE-TOI ! »

Spock ouvrit les yeux pour Jim au-dessus de lui, dans leur chambre, ses yeux bleus brillant presque dans l'obscurité.

« Tu faisais un mauvais rêve. »

Spock ne put contredire la déclaration. « Je vais bien. S'il-te-plait, rendors-toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? »

Les rêves de Spock – un nouveau développement de leur lien – étaient une source constante de fascnination pour Jim. Il avait une théorie selon laquelle Spock pouvait reprendre des fragments subconscients de l'Humain. En général, il rêvait de Vulcain, de l'Entreprise et de sa mère. Parfois, il rêvait de choses qu'il n'avait jamais vues ou vécues, ce qui donnait un peu de poids à la suggestion de Jim.

« Senik était en train de présenter une nouvelle étude. » Répondit Spock.

Jim renifla. « Eh bien, moi je rêvais de milk-shake. » Spock pencha la tête, se rappelant de son rêve. Jim avait-il pensé au mariage ?

« S'il-te-plait, rendors-toi. »

Jim bâillia largement en réponse, et se retourna sur le côté, se rendormant rapidement. Quand Spock fut absolument sûr qu'il dormait, il se glissa hors du lit et ouvrit sa commode pour trouver une certaine voîte noire. Alors qu'il regardait son contenu, Spock réfléchit à ses propres rêves, et les rêves d'un autre, perdu dans une vie dans un autre univers.

.

* * *

.

Senik attendait maladroitement au seuil du bar du Centre de Transport Interstellaire de San Fransisco, à la recherche d'un visage familier dans la foule de voyageurs. Il chercha jusqu'à trouver sa mère et son oncle assis avec un Vulcain plus âge qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Il se dirigea vers la table pù son peuple était assis, et fut presque bousculé par un client qui balançait les bras dans un discours exubérant.

« Désolé, gamin. » S'excusa l'humainn, trop fort pour le doux grondement du bar, et il continua son récit rauque avec enthousiasme.

Senik ne s'en soucia pas, assuré que malgré leur nature illogique, leur déficience sensorielle, et leur comportement fâcheux, il trouvait ces humains et leur planète fascinants.

« Senik-kam. » Le salua T'Mae, avant de tendre la main vers l'ancien Vulcain assis à la table. «Voici _Elder_ Spock. Il se rendra avec nous au poste de Gamma. »

Senik reconnut l'aîné qui était venu aux funérailles d'Ezyet Amanda, l'himme qui avait suggéré pour la première fois une affinité – affection – insolite entre Jim et Spock. C'est un souvenir que Senik n'avait pas réexaminé, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Senik fut obligé d'observer la pigmentation occulaire subtile mais inhabituelle chez les Vulcains et la forme du nez, et il arriva immédiatement à une conclusion correcte.

« Vous êtes Spock. » Répondit Senik, au lieu de le saluer.

L'aîné hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de fermer et ouvrir rapidement son œil gauche dans un signal non-verbal Terrien de camaraderie ou de secret partagé, Senik ne saurait dire lequel. Peut-être que l'implication évidente de la présence de l'ancien Spock dans un autre univers n'était pas destiné à une enquête scientifique.

T'Mae fit simplement signe à Senik de s'assoir à côté d'elle, près de trois sacs de voyage. Comme ils étaient la première vague de colons, on leur avait conseillé de choisir logiquement leurs affaires qu'ils souhaitaient emmener. Les vaisseaux seraient, pour la plupart, chargés de fournitures et d'équipements nécessaires pour les six premiers mois seuls sur la planète, le temps que la prochaine vague n'arrive.

Juste au moment où Senik prenait place, prêt à se renseigner sur la raison de la présence de l'aîné, une voix parla au-dessus de lui.

« J'ai été informé que votre transport serait prêt à être chargé d'ici cinq minutes. »

Sarek se leva et prit sa sacoche. « J'avais suppposé à tord que tu travaillerais à Starfleet aujourd'hui. » Commenta-t-il.

« Nous voulions vous voir. » Répondit Spock, et il soulagea rapidement Senik de sa sacoche avant de se faire un chemin hors du bar.

Senik fut sur le point de protester quand une voix rocailleuse répondit. « C'est une tradition. »

.

* * *

.

Spock les conduisit au dernier terminal où une petite file d'attente commençait à se former, les Vulcains portant chacun un sac presque identique les uns aux autres, parlant à voix basse. Jim, dans son uniforme de Starfleet, les attendait déjà. Il parlait cordialement avec deux Vulcains aux uniformes de Navigateur et de Premier Officier. Lorsqu'il les aperçut, il leur adressa un sourire et s'excusa rapidement auprès des officiers pour rejoindre leur groupe.

« Vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'on vous laisserait partir sans dire au revoir, non ? » Demanda Jim.

Bien que tous, sauf un, étaient habitués aux questions réthoriques humaines, T'Mae fut la seule à répondre. « Il est illogique de venir constater l'arrêt prochain de notre fréquentation constante, Capitaine Kirk. »

« Mais nécessaire. » Répondit Jim avec un sourire. « Et ce qui est nécessaire n'est jamais imprudent. » T'Mae, qui n'était pas enclin à être charmé par les manières de l'Humain, accusa singulièrement le point.

« Capitaine Kirk, c'était un honneur. Puissiez-vous avoir une longue vie et prospérité. Adieu. »

Jim lui retourna sa salutation en Golic passable, et se tourna pour faire ses adieux à Sarek.

T'Mae se tourna vers Spock, et hésita un instant. « Je te serais toujours redevable, al'tom'ot. Pour avoir pris soin de moi quand je ne pouvais pas, pour m'avoir accepté dans ta maison quand je n'en avais pas. Ce sont des actes de bonté et de bravoure qui, pour la plupart, ne seront jamais reconnus par l'Histoire, mais qui ne seront jamais oubliés. »

« Vous serez toujours la bienvenue dans ma maison. » Lui rappela gentiement Spock.

« Nous pourrons nous revoir plus tôt que prévu. » Dit T'Mae, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. « Senik a déclaré son intention de rentrer à l'Académie. Bien que tu ne résideras pas sur Terre, il peut encore te rejoindre sur l'Enterprise. »

« Une entreprise ambitieuse. » Commenta Spock. « Cependant, son travail se caractérise par son enthousiasme et sa rigueur, je ne m'attends à rien d'autre qu'une application exemplaire. »

« Je suis heureuse de ton évaluation. Je te l'enverrai dans trois ans. » Le sourcil de Spock s'éleva sous la suprise. « Longue vie et prospérité. » Dit-elle en laissant un Spock légèrement étourdi dans son sillage.

Sarek s'avança, avec ce qui pourrait passer pour une expression affectueuse sur le visage.

« Adieu, fils. J'espère que ta commission à Starfleet sera douce et te conduira à une position admirable. »

« Oui, Père. »

« J'en suis heureux. » Dit Sarek, puis il regarda autour de lui le terminal bondé. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, baissant la voix d'un ton calme. « Et pour l'autre question ? »

Les yeux de Spock s'élargirent légèrement, regardant brièvement un Jim inconscient de ce qui se passait, qui écoutait attentivement tout ce que son interlocuteur, l'Ancien Spock, lui disait avec insistance.

« Toutes les questions nécessitant mon attention seront résolues au moment opportun. »

« Si tu le dis. » Répondit Spock. « Adieu, mon fils. Longue vie et prospérité. »

Spock leva la main pour lui rendre son ta'a, et le regarda se diriger jusqu'au bout de la file pour rejoindre T'Mae, mais il se retourna et entendit « et quand il tombera avec une fièvre inattendue, ce serait sage de – », et il se dirigea vers Jim pour interrompre la conversation.

Il serait logique d'avoir cette conversation avec Jim bientôt, même son subconscient le lui avait dit.

« Ambassadeur. » Commença Spock, et il sortit de sa poche une petite boite noire. L'aîné Spock et Jim le regardèrent avec une certaine surprise. « Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir sans vous le rendre. »

Son homologue ouvrit la boite et sourit à son contenu. Senik ne peut s'empêcher de se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus son bras pour voir le médaillon en métal avec une inscription en Golic qu'il ne peut déchirer complètement. C'était inscrit « frère/amant » ou « fromage fondu. »

« Comme il a servi son but, je ne peux plus le garder. » Dit Spock à l'aîné Vulcain, confiant que le contenu du médaillon devrait mieux rester confidentiel tant que son propriétaire ne voudra pas le partager à nouveau.

« J'en déduis que son message continuera à vous inspirer. » Dit l'autre, traçant d'un doigt le médaillon avant de ranger la boite dans ses robes. Spock hocha la tête en signe d'accord, pensant à une autre boite noire qu'il avait rangé dans la cuisine dans un pot à soupe, seul endroit de la maison dont il était sûr à 98,4 pour cent que Jim ne verrait jamais.

« J'ai hâte d'entendre parler de vos aventures. » Continua l'aîné.

« Et nous, d'entendre les vôtres. » Répondit Spock. « Bonne chance. » Il partagea un regard sage avec son homologue, ignorant le souffle incrédule de Jim.

Jim et Spock se tournèrent ensuite à l'unisson vers Senik, le dernier des colons. Jim s'agenouill, et Senik remarqua que cette position ne les laissait plus face à face, puisqu'il avait grandi de six centimètres. Spock posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jim, gardant sa position formelle.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose avant de monter à bord ? » Demanda d'abord Spock.

Senik regarda autour de lui. « C'est un moment inopportun pour s'enquérir de mes besoins. » ce qui fit rire Jim.

« Mais tu es prêt ? » Répéta l'Humain. « Tu n'as pas besoin de chandails ou de trousses de soins ou quoi que ce soit ? »

« Mes besoins seront satisfaits au poste de Gamma, comme le souligne le plan de règlement du Conseil Vulcain. »

Les yeux de Jim se plissèrent et il se releva. « Eh bien, je suppose que tu es grand maintenant, et qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, non ? »

« S'inquiéter est illogique. » Accepta solennellement Senik.

« D'accord alors. » Jim pris une inspiration. « Juste un avertissement, je vais te prendre des mes bras. C'est bon pour toi ? »

Senik s'arrêta, considérant la demande, et hocha la tête. Jim enveloppa ses deux bras autour des épaules maigres du garçon, et fut surpris de sentir les bras de Senik faire de même. « Soit prudent, d'accord ? » Murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Les yeux noirs se levèrent pour rencontrer son regard et Senik baissa les bras.

« Capitaine Kirk, la sécurité et la santé sont primordiales pour cette expédition. » Annonça-t-il, légèrement offensé par la suggestion de Jim, comme quoi Senik ferait n'importe quoi. « Vingt-trois pour cent de tous les décès chez les colons interstellaires sont évitables par la simple adhésion au gréement, au transporteur, et aux lignes directrices agricoles. »

« C'est une simple expression, dite par affection, et non une insinuation des normes de sécurités personnelles. » Expliqua doucement Spock.

« Je comprends. » Dit Senik. « Soyez asssuré, Capitaine Kirk, je respecterais toutes les pratiques recommandés pour les procédures de sécurité. »

Jim échoua à étouffer un sourire. « Je n'en attendais pas moins. »

Senik se tourna vers Spock. « Je vous encourage à démontrer les plus hautes normes de sécurités dans votre conduite, tomasu. »

« J'en ferais mon devoir principal. » Répondit solennellement Spock. « A mon tour, je t'encourage à trouver la passion et la sagesse dans tous tes efforts. »

Il leva la main pour brosser brièvement les cheveux du garçon dans un gest d'affection acceptable, et fut pris au dépourvu quand le garçon se précipita vers l'avant et enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille dans une étreinte humaine. Il lui retourna le geste, ignorant les regards curieux qu'ils recevaient des Vulcains dans la file d'attente.

« Merci. » Murmura Senik, si doucement que Spock ne l'entendit presque pas.

« Tu seras toujours le bienvenue. »


	27. Chapter 27

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour. Alors, cette fois, on y est. Voici, le dernier chapitre. Incroyable le temps qui a passé depuis Objective Date :) Je n'y serais sans doute jamais arrivé sans votre soutien et tous vos messages ! Je compte répondre à vos derniers commentaires pendant le week-end, après que l'épilogue ait été posté demain.

Je compte aussi corriger tous les chapitres de cette fiction, une fois l'épilogue posté. Je n'ai pas proposé ce travail à un/e Beta avant, car un chapitre par jour est un rythme long à tenir, mais si quelqu'un souhaite corrigé ou connait quelqu'un qui le souhaite, faîtes-le moi savoir !

A demain !

* * *

 **Chapitre 27** :

We've never said it, and Miss

Jim et Spock revinrent vers les transports qui les rameneraient à leur bureau dans le hangar.

« Quand nous rentrerons, j'aimerais discuter des spécificités de la matrice des capteurs. Nous avons un sondage intéressant concernant notre première mission dans la quadrant Tau, j'aimerais savoir combien de données nous pourrions obtenir sur … quel est le nom de la planète déjà ? »

« Nibiru. » Répondit Spock.

« C'est un emplacement géologique merveilleux, à en juger par le sondage initial, attends de voir la configuration de la plaque tectonique, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. » S'enthousiasma Jim, légèrement surpris quand Spock ne répondit pas. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non. » Commença Spock, puis il ajouta : « J'ai une question sur tes échanges avec mon homologue. » Jim haussa les épaules, alors Spock continua. « Qu'a-t-il partagé avec toi sur sa vie avec son propre Jim Kirk ?»

« Rien de spécifique. » Réfléchit Jim, et il fronça les sourcils. « J'ai l'impression qu'il avait beaucoup de regrets sur ce qui lui est arrivé, commes s'ils avaient eu trop peu de temps. Mais je pense qu'il a vraiment aimé son Jim. » Dit-il puis, alarmé, commença à se justifier : « Pas que tu ne le fasses pas, je veux dire, je sais que tu te sens – c'est-à-dire, tu as toujours été – »

Spock s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Jim, je sais que je ne l'ai jamais évoqué à haute voix mais – » Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, se méfiant des voyageurs indifférents, et baissa la voix : « Je t'aime. Si tu soupçonnais le contraire, alors tu te trompais. »

Tout l'air se précipita hors des poumons de Jim, tandis qu'il sentait simultanément sa poitrine éclater. Il devait avoir l'air bouleversé ou malade, parce que Spock l'écarta de côté pour que les passagers cessent de marcher autour d'eux

« Tu ne connaissais pas mes sentiments ? » Spock avait l'air vaguement contrarié par cette idée.

Jim rit. « Je le savais, bien sûr que je le savais, mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit … » Pas une seule fois, et Jim avait rationnalisé en se disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre, mais maintenant qu'il avait entendu les mots, il y avait une différence. C'était agréable à entendre. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Ce qui était la mauvaise chose à dire, à en juger par l'expression perturbée de Spock. Il regarda furtivement autour de lui, leva même les yeux vers le plafond comme pour juger l'éclairage, et soupira. « Jim, nous devrions reporter cette conversation à un autre moment, mutuellement plus agréable. »

« Oh ? » Son expression perplexe s'épanouit en un sourire effronté. « Ça te dirait qu'on aille s'amuser un peu dans une des salles d'eau du terminale ? »

« Non. »

Jim soupira à la réponse préivisble de Spock. « Un jour, tu devras surmonter ça. Penses-y juste, il y a tellement de chose que nous devons attendre avec impatience. Je n'ai jamais rejoins le club Warp 9, par exemple. »

« Je ne connais pas une telle association. »

« Tu peux me dire si tu as eu des relations sexuelles pendant un voyage au moins – »

« Comme l'Enterprise est généralement affreté pour des missions d'urgentes ou évènements dangereux, il est peu probable que nous nous engagions dans … des relations. »

Jim se moqua. « Des évènements dangereux, des missions urgentes, nos vies en péril, et tu dit que ça ne te fait rien ? »

Jim attendit avec impatience, mais Spock ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Nous verrons. »

.

* * *

.

Senik rangea ses affaires dans la cabine et partit inspecter le navire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva un petit banc coincé entre deux cloisons et s'installa avec son PADD pour lire la dernière étude géographique de la colonie. Après un moment, l'aîné Spock prit place à côté de lui, bien qu'il y ait d'autres sièges plus loin. Il avait les mains jointes sur ses genoux, et regardait directement devant lui, par la fenêtre. Senik l'imita pour voir la Terre se rétrécir au loin alors qu'ils s'éloignaient pour rejoindre la Nouvelle Vulcain en toute sécurité, puis il retourna à sa lecture lorsque l'orbe bleu et vert ne fut plus discernable.

Il avait presque terminé la partie sur les minéraux de la planète, quand l'aîné parla.

« Te manquent-ils ? » Demanda-t-il. Senik leva les yeux de son PADD pour voir le vieux Spock regarder par la fenêtre avec une expression quelque peu nostalgique. Il était inutile de demander à qui il faisait allusion.

« Aspirer être parmi des gens dans un lieu où je n'ai pas choisi de rester est à la fois illogique et favorise le mécontentement envers la situation actuelle. »

« Je crois que l'on peut être heureux, mais ressentir l'absence d'un autre. Ce n'est pas paradoxal. » Répondit-il.

Senik hocha la tête, et l'aîné reprit sa contemplation de l'espace par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées comme dirait Jim. Juste au moment où Senik pensait que son correspondant resterait silencieux et cesserait ses questions, il reprit la parole.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais consacré beaucoup de temps à étudier les comportements et les relations sensibles sur Terre. Ta mère te décrit comme un jeune scientifique prometteur. Dit-moi, petit, que peux-tu prédire comme résultat de leur partenariat ? »

Le garçon considéra la question, commençant à regrouper et analyser ce qu'il savait de la politique interstellaire, de la politique de Starfleet et des tendances de voyages dans les vaisseaux spatiaux, mais il cessa de calculer à mi-chemin pour réévaluer les données qu'il avait recueilli jusqu'à présent.

« Ils vont accomplir l'improbable et redéfinir l'impossible. »

L'autre Vulcain leva un sourcil dans une expression si familière que Senik se sentit étrangement réconforté. « Comment en est-tu arrivé à une telle conclusion ? »

« _It is my subjective assessment_. » *****

.

* * *

 _ **It is my Subjective Assessment**_ _: C'est mon évaluation subjective._ J'ai préféré laisser en anglais car cette dernière phrase rend hommage au titre, et ça enlève toute sa profondeur lorsque c'est en français.

 **Petite explication du titre, et donc de la dernière phrase pour cette fin de fiction** : Les Vulcains sont des êtres qui basent leur jugement et leur démonstration sur la logique et l'objectivité. Senik a mis tout ça de côté dans son évaluation. Il a basé sa dernière remarque sur ses sentiments. Il a fait une observation subjective, ce que seul un Humain est supposé faire.

Voilà, voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! On se retrouve demain pour l'épilogue ! :)


	28. Epilogue

**Titre** : Subjective Assessment

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Petits moments de la vie de Jim et Spock prouvant la logique de l'hypothèse de Senik, se passant entre le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue de Objective Data.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Epilogue** :

Seeing you off

 **Plusieurs années plus tard**

Il y avait de nombreuses règles dans la Maison de Spock.

Les anniversaires étaient célébrés, mais les chapeaux coniques oubliés. Après L'Incident de 2262, les gâteaux aux chocolats furent également interdit, mais si quelqu'un remarqua que Spock avait une faiblesse pour le gâteau aux carottes une fois par an, personne ne le mentionna à haute voix.

N'importe qui était le bienvenue dans la cuisine s'il souhaitait cuisiner, à l'exception de Jim.

Les fortunes cookies étaient servis à chaque Thanksgiving. Une année, Senik avait créé un algorithme sur ce qu'il avait estimé être le plus susceptible de refléter un événement à venir, afin d'insérer dans chaque biscuit une prédiction la plus juste possible. Chaque année, le fortune cookie de Jim mentionnait des baleines.

Ils continuaient de participer au rituel commémoratif pour « rendre hommage. »Si on lui demandait, Spock répondait que c'était une tradition venant de sa mère qui valait la peine d'être garder. Jim disait que c'était parce que Spock était sentimental et détestait les adieux.

C'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient rassemblés dans la salle des transporteurs de l'Enterprise, flanqués d'officiers devenus membres de la famille. Senik avait réussi à obtenir quelques jours de congé quand il avait entendu les nouvelles, et Jim en était reconnaissant. Les Vulcains n'éprouvaient pas de chagrin comme les Humain, mais Jim savait qu'il était le mieux placé sur l'Enterprise pour comprendre la perte qu'ils venaient de subir.

Ils avaient demandé à Jim de pronnoncer l'éloge, mais ce matin, en se réveillant, il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu à s'expliquer. Senik avait compris et s'était porté volontaire.

Le Vulcain s'approcha de l'estrade et fit face au groupe d'officiers de Starfleet et de dignitaires Vulcains rassemblés, son visage sombre appuyant la dignité de l'âge adulte ce qui était un peu effrayant pour Jim qui revoyait encore devant lui le garçon d'autrefois.

« Nous sommes réunis ici pour honorer une personne admirée et respecté par tous ceux qui le connaissaient. Spock n'appréciait pas l'éloge. » Commença solennellement Senik, de voix profonde au timbre d'un homme adulte. « Il ne tolérait pas non plus le dueil, qu'il trouvait illogique et inefficace. » Cela provoqua un rire mouillé parmi l'équipage, ce qui surpris Senik, qui, en règle générale, ne s'essayait pas à l'humour, et fit sourire Jim pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des jours. « Cependant, je crois qu'il approuverait un simple rappel de sa vie et de sa valeur.

« Il laisse une famille qui le chérissait et l'aimer, et qu'il aimait en retour. Il comprenait ce que c'était d'aimer. En tant que personne de science, il aimait nous rappeler que ces choses sont incommensurables, mais qu'elles sont d'une importance notable, un excellent rappel d'une vie qui est un exemple pour nous tous, et un potentiel incommensurable que l'on trouve en chacun de nous. »

Jim s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main, tandis que Bones posait une main sur son épaule en commisération.

« Ce n'est donc pas avec tristesse, mais avec reconnaissance que nous ammenons Spock, parmi les étoiles, vers son dernier repos. » Finit Senik, avant de descendre de l'estrade.

Avec un hochement de tête de Jim, Scotty activa le coussinet du transporteur. Jim se força à regarder Spock disparaître dans le néant. Il resta plusieurs minutes assis, après que la plupart des personnes aient quitté la salle de transporteur pour la réception au mess.

« Tu as bien fait. » Dit Jim, quand Senik s'approcha de lui. « Il aurait approuvé tes paroles, je pense. »

Senik hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Il prit une boite polycristalline sans prétention qui contenait la dernière part de Spock – son katra.

Jim se demanda, une nouvelle fois, s'il y avait des réponses pour lui dans la boîte. « Quand il a accepté de rejoindre l'Enterprise, je me suis rendu compte du peu de temps que nous aurions avec lui. »

Senik cligna des yeux, comme s'il ne savait pas comment répondre.

« Il savait. »

Jim tourna le regard vers Spock, _son_ Spock, attendait. Depuis la mort du vieux Spock, il était étrangement silencieux avec leur lien, mais Jim avait appris au cours des années quand il pouvait et quand il ne pouvait pas le questionner ou le sonder.

« Pendant un bref moment, avant de transféré son katra vers l'arche Katric, il y a eut un moment de clarté. » Spock fit un geste vers la pièce qui les entourait. « L'Enterprise était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un foyer pour lui que tout ce qui se trouvera jamais dans cet univers. » Spock jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois, et il tendit la main pour essuyer tendrement la dernière des larmes de Jim. « Il ne voulais pas que tu saches la raison de son éminent passage, et c'était un plaisir pour lui de nous aider une dernière fois, de revoir le navire et son équipage. C'était comme observer de nouveau sa jeunesse. »

 _Kaiidth_ , c'était sûrement ce que les deux Spock diraient. _C'est comme ça que je veux partir_ , pensa Jim, et la connaissance aigre-douce de la dernière requête du Vulcain permit à Jim d'être en paix.

« Allons rejoindre les autres, je suis sûr que le nouveau Haut Ministre Vulcain meurt d'envie de savoir quand on va enfin prendre notre retraite et rejoindre cette magnifique maison de vacances sur la Nouvelle Vulcain. »

Spock roula des yeux – ou du moins, dans sa propre version. « Le Ministre T'Lo n'a pas une telle curiosité de nos futurs projets. » Spock sortit un petit médaillon, un cadeau du double de Jim que ce dernier n'avait pas vu depuis des années. « En tout cas, je crois que nous avons reçu de bons conseils contre l'idée d'une possible retraite. »

Ils furent tous les trois les derniers à sortir de la salle des transporteurs. Alors que Jim et Spock allaient tourner à gauche, Senik s'arrêta et regarda Jim d'un air interrogateur.

« Avec votre permission, Capitaine, j'emmènerai le katra de l'Ambassadeur Vulcain à la Nouvelle Vulcain. »

« Cela va t'éloigner d'Andor. » Observa Jim.

« Je dois lui rendre hommage. » Expliqua Senik, berçant la boite près de lui. « C'est une tradition familiale. »

.

* * *

.

 **Note de la traductrice** : Et bien, cette fois, c'est la fin. Wouaw. Ça fait presque mal au cœur, après tout ce temps. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier, gentils lecteurs sans qui j'aurais sûrement perdu la foi avant de terminer ! Donc, un grand merci aux lecteurs anonymes, à ce qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris, et surtout tous ceux et celles qui ont commenté cette traduction chapitres après chapitres ! Donc un grand merci à **holybleu** , **Kty Koneko** , **Melusine-chan** qui sont là depuis le tout premier chapitre, fidèles au poste ! Merci aussi à **SauleMarron19427** , **Adalas** , **Lia-Mei Soma** , **tinetinetina** , **NuwielNew** , **Donnegail** et tous les autres ! Vous êtes des anges !

L'auteur prévoit une suite, c'est-à-dire de faire de cette fiction une trilogie. Elle débordait par les projets, donc elle n'est pas encore certaine, mais que les personnes qui souhaitent être prévenu le moment venu, si ce moment arrive, me prévienne et je leur enverrai un message :)

Je commence bientôt, sûrement la semaine prochaine, la traduction d'une longue fanfiction sur le thème rival à Star Trek : Star Wars ! Cette fiction sera plus sombre, plus violente, que celles que je traduit habituellement. J'espère cependant vous y voir y faire un tour :P

Voilà, ainsi s'achève cette grande aventure. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, et tout ce que vous souhaitez dans le vie ! Je vous adore :) Gros bisous à tous !

Emily.


End file.
